Street Art, Love, and Politics
by KtheHABIT
Summary: Sora takes his artistic and physical abilities to the limit as he goes against the oppressive government that rules the island he loves.
1. Chapter 1 Red Handed With Movie Quotes

**My first ever story. I have a lot of plans for it. This is just a warm up, I already have planned out the first few chapters. I really hope you guys like this, I honestly think its going to be a cool story.**

**Sooo without further delay... here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Red Handed With Movie Quote

"Freeze dirt bag." A cold mechanical voice told me, "You will not be escaping this time."

I felt the steel of the gun pressed against my head, I held my hands up and laughed a little, "Damn I wasn't even paying attention," I said without turning around to look at the solders behind me.

"Drop the spray paint and turn around," the voice said, jabbing this gun into my back.

I dropped the can of spray paint I was holding. Turning around with my arms up I smiled "Oh come on sir, I haven't even got to finish my piece yet, do you think you can come back later?"

"Remove your mask, dirt bag," another said coming out of the shadows with his gun also pointed at me. He was referring to my bandana I wore across my face.

"Wow. For a heartless, brainwashed, killers. You really lack vocabulary," I replied to the soldiers, "Hey tell you what. How about you remove your masks so I can finally see how ugly you guys really are, then I will remove mine and we will call it even and you two can go on your way."

The yellow eyes of their masks seem to narrow at me. I just continued to grin under my bandana. Pissing off the "police force" always seemed to put me in a good mood. Note the sarcasm in my last statement at the words "police force," this stems mostly from the fact that there hasn't been a real police force in New Destiny in over 17 years. That's because there hasn't been real justice in New Destiny for 17 years, not since the government was taken over. Not since my parents were murdered…

But I digress... Thinking about those depressing things just makes me sick and unable to focus on the matters at hand. Plus I had some pressing issues before me. I mean two guns pointed at you can make even a grown man cry. Not me, this is a normal Tuesday night for me. Okay I didn't mean for that to sound braggy, I just get these sorts of things happening to me a lot… a lot a lot…

My name is Sora Prince. I am 18 years old. And I am one of the most wanted criminals in all of New Destiny. Now don't go all frightened, I am not an evil person, I promise. The word "criminal" comes with a stigma, a lot of baggage. I promise I don't really go around killing people; in fact I am strongly against killing. I just cause a lot of problems for the government, and when the government doesn't like you in New Destiny, you are branded a criminal. Although I do technically cause some property damage when I spray paint but I chalk it up to a small price to pay for-

The air leaving my lungs interestingly enough was just the thing I needed to bring me back to reality, I doubled over trying to catch my breath as the officer who had just sucker punched me in the stomach spoke up, "Just give up Keys. We don't want to have to use force. We have been ordered to bring you in alive, but they didn't specify in what condition."

I laughed at him when I regained the air in my stomach, "Ha, don't want to use force' huh? I've seen your units beat innocent civilians to a pulp for not agreeing with our loving president. So excuse me if I don't believe you when you tell me that"

Now you might be wondering why I just answered to the name "Keys" you see I am a huge criminal in this city, but only three people know my real identity. When I am out in the streets, I am only known by the name I write, Keys. That is what pisses the government off even more, that can't bring in a ghost, they can't come in the middle of the night and kill someone without a name, All I do is taunt them with their own lack of information.

Why do you do this Sora? Why do you continuously put your life in danger to write on walls? That is a great question, inner monolog. You see, I am tired of this pool of corruption, oppression, and evil our government has become. I haven't been doing this my whole life, in fact I really haven't been doing it all that long, it's only been about two years since my brothers, Riku, Roxas, and I began putting up posters stickers and spray painting pieces to tell the public to stand up. Stand up and fight for their freedom and their rights. It all started after Riku's birthday… but that is some back-story for another chapter…

So after we started up we began to get noticed by the government, they spun the news to make us out as bad guys, but the people see it, and when they see it they think, and when people think for themselves change occurs, the people can be free.

And besides we just like to cause a little bit of mischief, but mostly for the freedom thing.

"Alright looks like we are going to do this the hard way," the first soldier said pulling his gun back to hit me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, _'__Why are they throwing out all these bad movie quotes?' I thought to myself__, 'Maybe that is all they watch at their headquarters?' And where the hell is Riku? He was supposed to watch my back,' I closed my eyes and prepared for the blow, but all I heard was the snapping of what seemed to be a plank of wood. Eyes still closed I smiled, things just got more interesting._

And that's when I heard the backup soldier fall from the hit; it sounded like he had fallen hard. I smiled harder, guess that's my cue, I snapped into action. Quicker than lightning I dropped down low spinning with my leg out sweeping the legs out from under the soldier as he was turning to look at his partner. He went down face first, hitting the ground. Out cold.

I looked dusted off my jacket and turned to look at my brother who is holding a broken piece of wood in his hands, "What the hell was that Riku?" I yelled.

"I go to the alley for two seconds to piss and look what trouble you get into." He says to me, shaking his head throwing the wood to the ground.

"Well thanks for leaving without telling me, asshole!" I yell at him "And what took you so long? They were about to freaking shoot me!"

He grins at me, "Well I had to find something to hit him with. I wasn't about to waste time fighting, plus I didn't feel like getting all dirty."

"Whatever. You're still an asshole."

"Suck it up. Finish your piece, and lets get the hell out of here. Someone is going to check on them when they don't radio in soon"

"Yeah, yeah," I say waving him off while I get back to work. While I spend the rest of the time working on my piece and just add the finishing touches, Riku grabbed the bodies of the two unconscious police force officers and dropped them into a nearby dumpster.

Twenty minutes later I am packing up the cans and Riku is calling Roxas on his cell. "All done, pick us up at the gas station."

I hear Roxas on the other side "On my way, see ya in a couple."

I stand back and enjoy my art. In large black robotic looking letters it says outlined with green and gold it says

FIGHT BACK!

And signed on the bottom in smaller black letters.

FROM KEYS

"I get that you are all proud of this and shit but we really need to get the hell out of here. It's going be dawn in a couple of hours. And people are going to start showing up." Riku said hurriedly.

"Yeah I know sorry," I grinned, "but you have to admit. This placement is pretty sweet."

I guess I did forget to mention.

I was tagging the front of city hall...

* * *

**So that was the first chapter Review and stuffs. Tell me what you think.**

**KtheHABIT  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Beautiful Girl, Lots of Drama

Chapter 2- Beautiful Girl, Lots of Drama

I put my backpack full of paint on; Riku has already started walking away.

'That guy is so inpatient sometimes; no one is around to catch us. Why is he freaking out?' I think as I turn around to get one last good look at the piece.

And turn right into someone.

I immediately get ready for a fight but soften my stance. The person right in front of me is a girl.

The most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

And she looks pissed. She is standing with her arms on her hips and a very angry expression on her face. Normally I wouldn't be happy to have someone find me right next to the scene of my crime, but I couldn't help it, she looked so cute angry. Luckily I still had my mask on, I don't think she would have liked me smiling at her expense.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing?" she says.

"Ummm, I am about to walk home." I say, I can't even stop myself from laughing a little at this point.

"What's so funny?" She says poking me in the chest.

"Well you see, I uh… well I… Did you know you are extremely beautiful?"

I couldn't help it. I've never been good at keeping my mouth shut, but I think… I could have sworn she blushed when I said that.

"Stop trying to distract me she says, did you do this?" she is pointing to my work of art next to her.

"Yep that was me," I say proudly, "names Keys. And you are?"

"Are you flirting with me?" she asks surprised.

"Well I am trying, you being angry isn't really helping."

"You cant be serious! Do you know how much trouble you are in? This is city hall!"

"I am serious. I want to know your name," I explain, I think she's blushing again, "and I only will get in trouble if I'm caught, which won't happen."

Her expression softens, she sighs and looks at the piece again. "It's really cool, I like it."

I smile once again, I want to stay with her. But I need to go, even I know that I am pushing my luck conversing with this angel.

"Well thanks, but I need to go or I will get caught." I say laughing. I turn around and start running to catch up to Riku who I can barely see. Every part of me wants to stay but I know I can't.

"MY NAME IS KAIRI!" she yells after me.

So the angel has a name. Kairi, I know I will remember that.

I finally catch up to Riku as he arrives at the gas station.

"What took you so long? I was beginning to think I was going to turn around and have to bail your sorry ass out again."

"I was… uhhh talking to a fan."

"Was she cute?"

"How do you know it was a girl!"

"You started blushing like a school girl when I asked." He grins.

I take off my bandana and smile back, "Yeah, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Hey you boys looking for a good time?" Roxas yells at us as he pulls the car up. We climb in while laughing.

"Just drive blonde boy," Riku laughs and tells him, "I am so exhausted."

"Yeah bro," I agree yawning, "I am so ready to crash out."

"Did everything go smoothly?"

"Yeah, 'cept the two guards snuck up on me when Riku was taking a potty break, but they were no problem." I am already nodding off, it had been a long night.

We pass by my new work as I am nodding off, the girl is nowhere to be seen.

"Holy shit it looks great man!" Roxas says excitedly. "This will definitely be on the news today…"

I think he was saying more, but I was already done, sleep overtook me and it was amazing.

I wake up an hour later as we pull up to our building; I look up at the huge skyscraper as we park in front.

New Destiny is a metropolis, think of the biggest building you have ever set your eyes upon, now think of the building and imagine an entire city of buildings that tall as far as the eye can see. Now think bigger. And you might get close to the size of New Destiny. It began as a small island they say then the city began to spread out, they started to build on the water, and just didn't stop, now you have a huge city in the middle of the ocean, most everyone in the world now lives here, the rest of the world is used for farming and resources such as paper and metal. All controlled by our loving government.

We all get out of the car as Roxas hands the keys and a ten-dollar tip to the valet.

"Thank you Mr. Prince," he says happily.

We ride the elevator too the 58th floor which belongs to us, I open the door to our place and happily jump onto our couch.

"Oh I love you couch, I will lay on you forever!" I yell. Riku laughs and walks straight to his room.

Roxas shakes his head at me "Jeeze Sora do you have to do that every single time you come back from a job?"

"Yes! Its so comfy."

"Whatever." He sighs pulling out his cell. He begins walking to his room and talking on it. "Hey baby, good-morning to you too." He says while shutting his door.

Of course the first thing he does is get on the phone with Namine. She is his girlfriend; they have been going out for about two years. I guess it started around the same time we began our art battle against the government.

She is blonde and petite, very beautiful. Roxas and her, they were made for each other. I'm happy for him because she makes him happy and that's the best thing I could ask for.

All this girlfriend talk turns my thoughts back to that girl, Kairi. What is it about her that makes me so focused, when I think about her my mind suddenly becomes clear of everything else…

Kairi… Kairi…

"SORA!"

"AHHH!" I yell falling off the couch, Riku laughs at me as he fixes his bow tie.

"What the hell Riku!"

"Sorry bro, just couldn't help it, now get your ass ready, it's almost time for that party," He tells me as he looks at in the mirror, "damn I look good."

"You are so full of yourself." I tell him as I stretch getting off the couch.

I walk into my "room" if you could even call it that, I like to think of it as…. more of a studio with a bed, all my art and paint is in here, it's a huge room with lots of free space.

I go into my closet and grab a suit.

"I can't believe I have to go to another one of these stupid parties, I hate those rich snobs and their fake smiles." I say aloud, to no one in particular.

Two hours later I am now among the fakes, I guess I shouldn't really judge, I mean I am the one who goes out most nights with a bandana on being the terror of New Destiny. These thoughts make me grin to myself.

"What's got you smiling so much over there," Riku asks me in a whisper, "you usually hate these sort of things. Thinking about your girlfriend again?"

"No!" I tell him, "She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Ha alright, well I am going to socialize a bit, catch you later."

"Whatever." I reply dismissively. Riku has reminded how much I hate these sorts of things. I wonder how Mom and Dad felt when they had to attend these stupid events…

"Ah young Sora Prince. How are you doing lad?" A voice cut through my thoughts, turning around I identify the owner.

It's the one person I hate most in this world, the President of New Destiny. Edward Dracon.

I give a bow as I hide my distaste; I put on my fake smile that I wear at these events.

"Why your majesty I did not see you there, I apologize. I am quite well actually, the company is doing great, and I am enjoying myself at your lovely event." The words come out perfect, I am a master at this double life I lead.

"Oh, well my boy I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, I feel you two would make great friends, she is around your age, but I can't seem to find the girl right now. Ha she always slips away at the most in opportune times." He chuckled at his own joke.

I laughed along feeling sick inside, "Ah well when you find her sir I will be more then happy to meet her."

I didn't really want to meet his stupid daughter; I bet she was as stuck up and evil as her father. I guessed he had kept her out of the limelight in fear of her being kidnapped because I wasn't even aware that he had a daughter. Oh well, guess I dodged a bullet with that one.

I breath a sigh of relief as the President walked away to talk to other guests. I took this opportunity to find the balcony. I loved the outside air; I honestly wished I had a can of paint with me right now. I breathed in the air as I stood watching the city; we were on one of the highest buildings in all of New Destiny, the Presidential building, I marveled at the beauty of it all my mind clearing out to let it all astound me.

I suppose I have more explaining to do, I guess you might be wondering why I am able to be all chummy with the President/evil enemy. Well you see I am rich. Like super rich, Roxas, Riku, and I, yeah we are insanely rich. Our parents, before we were born, started a small company with a few friends. It specialized in water construction. This company practically built New Destiny, but that was a long time ago. Late in their years our parents realized what they wanted was the family they never had, they adopted us and right after that, they were murdered. They had become one of the leading families in the Government, making New Destiny a beacon of light, and morals. Then the up and rising star politician Edward Dracon, and his 13 military leaders caused a coup. It wasn't outwardly bloody, but different people began to disappear, die, or just become aligned with Dracon. My parents became casualties, leaving their three adopted children the heirs to a vast fortune. We found this all out in a video they left us before they died, they request a tape they had hidden be given to Riku on his 18th birthday, when we saw it 2 years ago we set out on destroying the evil that had become what ruled us. You see as beautiful as New Destiny may seem on the outside, it isn't anything like that, very few are rich, most buildings in the city are crammed full of the poor, drugs and criminals are rampant everywhere and government takes all that the people make. Keeping those who are in charge paid. Corruption is what drives the government; criminals keep the people in check and those in charge smile and watch. God I hate it so much, the worst part is that I allowed it to happen most of my life, but no more. My new goal is to help the people I will make my parents proud…

"May I join you?" I spin around as fast as I can in surprise, snapping out of my thoughts. The voice sounds so familiar… it couldn't be…

It's her. Kairi…

And that ladies and gents is chapter 2, hope you are enjoying this, Review PLZ.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3 I Sway You With Words

Chapter 3- I Sway You With Words

Holy shit she is right in front of me, it's her, it's really her. Oh my God, oh my God.

"Um… so can I?" Kairi says waving her hand in front of my face.

"Oh… uh yeah, I mean yes ma'am, of course, pardon my rudeness, I was deep in thought." I say, mentally I am beating myself up. How could I be so stupid, stumbling over my words like a foolish little boy? Oh well, I couldn't help but be happy, as she sighed and leaned against the banister.

"I know you are like me, you hate these sort of things don't you?" she says staring out towards the city.

"Yes, I do. I can't stand them, its full of fakeness and greed," I say, while taking a quick glance at her stunning face. She looked amazing in her simple black dress, "but my have found a reason to start enjoying them a little more." I smile as she looks at me, I wink at her and turn back to look at the city. I think I see a blush but it is difficult to tell in this light.

"Well Mr. Charming, I think you should share with me your name." She smiles as she tells me.

"Alright ma'am well my name is Sora, Sora Prince. And you are…"

"Kairi, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"No the pleasure is all mine." I smile, once again making eye contact with her. Her eyes seem to glow as she smiles. I know that I want this moment to not end.

"Sora?" Riku comes out onto the balcony, holding a glass of scotch. "Roxas says we will be leaving soon. Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware he was out here with someone, Riku Prince." He turns his attention to Kairi and shakes her hand.

She smiles again politely, almost as if she was disappointed that our privacy was over, "I am Kairi, nice to meet you."

"Well I have a lady waiting for me back inside, you two lovebirds have fun." He winks at me and walks out. Laughing a little to himself.

"My brother is an idiot, don't let him get to you." I explain to her.

"Oh he is just teasing you like siblings do, but I do think that if our night will be ending soon, you owe me one dance.

"It would be my pleasure

I brought her to the floor and held her close, we danced together in our own world for the next half hour, she smiled and leaned against me. Until I felt a tap on my shoulder, it was Roxas.

"Hey bro, time to head home."

"Alright." I let out a long sigh, "I'm sorry to cut this amazing night short but it looks like I need to go."

"I understand, but here," she writes her number on a small piece of paper, "call me up sometime?"

I smile and give her a small kiss on the cheek, "It would be my honor."

Roxas has a knowing smile on his face, "lets head out."

I sit in the car on a quiet ride home; it's just Roxas and me. Seems Riku was getting a ride home from his lady friend… probably not till the morning.

"She was pretty."

"Are we already doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"The whole, 'Ooooo Sora likes a girl' thing you and Riku always do."

"So you do like her?"

"Shut the hell up."

Roxas laughs, and looks at me. Come on man, it hasn't been the same ever since Selphie," he looks a little more serious, "you need to move on, this could be good for you. We only tease you because we approve. This Kairi, she seems smart and beautiful."

I hate when he brings up Selphie. I hate when anyone brings up Selphie. Why cant they leave me alone about a love life.

"Well I have Kairi's number now so we will see what happens, plus I have more to worry about. Tonight we have a project."

Roxas just laughed and kept driving.

Two hours later I find myself up sixty stories hanging out a window, Roxas and I are laying down the paste for a huge poster on the side of one of the downtown buildings. Roxas made this one himself. He has been working on it for the past two weeks, its almost thirty feet high. Looks like tonight is going to be smooth sailing. As we start pasting it on I finally get a good look at it with the four pieces put together, it's a large black and white picture of a New Destiny Police Soldier with his gun pointed straight at us saying

WE ARE WATCHING ALWAYS

HAPPY?

And on the bottom in smaller letters it reads

KEYS TWIN AND DARK

I smile at the names, Keys, Twin, and Dark. Our other names, and our other identities for the past two years.

I had gotten mine for my incredible ability to pick any lock and get to any place I wanted to go.

Roxas, well his story is much more deep, with me and him being maternal twins it always affected him to try to keep up with anything I did. No matter how good he was at anything he always felt inadequate if there was something I could do that he couldn't. but around when we started this he accepted our differences as twins, he used this name to show that he might be a twin but he is still capable of some amazing artwork.

And Riku, well always being so serious and to himself when he was younger he was considered the black sheep, when we were thinking about our names he comes up to me and said "Well everyone always said I had a dark personality so 'Dark' is who I will be." And I think it was good for him. He also seemed to use it to let out how he felt; ever since we started this he became more upbeat and open person.

As quick as we can we finish up and pack everything up, we get back to the street same way we got up…stairs, its to dangerous for us to use the elevators because of the cameras. I hate stairs but oh well, for the good of the people as I say. Cant wait to get home and watch the news. I can see the sun starting to crack through buildings as it attempts to rise.

Later on that evening we are watching the news together on the couch along with Riku and Namine. And then our spotlight is shown.

"Today around three in the morning the vandals known as Keys, Twin, and Dark struck again, when they pasted on a poster of anti-government propaganda on the downtown financial building. There were no eyewitness reports, but the police say they have a few leads, as of right now the identity of the three is still unknown. This is following last nights graffiti on the front of city hall," I can't help but smile to myself at this point. Riku shoots me a grin as the news anchor continues; "the Organization and His Majesty have now issued out special warrants for these three. Stating that they are 'a menace to the continued growth of our great metropolis and soon they will pay for their crimes' they this was fallowing the press conference about the growing gang violence in the New Destiny's West Spiral district…"

at that point Riku had turned off the T.V. "Well it looks like they are at it again." he said, laughing at his own joke.

Namine shook her head, "I don't like how that sounds, 'special warrants' it seems like things are getting serious."

"Don't worry baby, no one can get us." Roxas said putting his arm around her.

Yeah, Namine knows about our secret, and she is the only one. She started to get suspicious of Roxas when he would be out all night and so secretive. It almost ruined their relationship, but before that could happen Roxas asked us if we could share with her our secret, we agreed. We had met Namine and she was practically becoming part of our family.

She freaked when we told her, she didn't know what to think, she couldn't believe she was dating a criminal, but after we explained our reasons and goals she calmed down and from then one had become our biggest fan. She always worries about her "little Roxie" all the time though.

I laughed out loud at my memory, causing everyone to look at me.

"Um… just remembered a great joke… I'll be in my room bye." I left the living room feeling a little embarrassed, laying on my bed I thought about the news report.

Maybe we should lay low. I mean we have been at it for almost two month.

Well tomorrow I will discuss it with Riku. Yeah Riku should know what to do. And I will give Kairi a call tomorrow. I would have today but I don't know… I started getting all nervous and hung up before it could connect.

As I drifted off to sleep I thought about her…

How the dance was…

How beautiful she is…

How funny she is…

Kairi…


	4. Chapter 4 Deals With the Devil

Chapter 4- Deals With the Devil, Days With the Angel

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed, it was the first night in a few months where i stayed home and slept in my bed. I was in a pretty good mood as I looked at the clock.

9:30 am, good time.

Time for some breakfast I tell myself as I get out of bed, I walk to the kitchen to see Riku already working on breakfast, he was humming to himself as he flipped an omelet in the pan.

"Someone is in a good mood." I tell him as I sit at the table, him laying the omelet on a plate in front of me.

"Well, my night-owl of a brother, some people don't stay up every single night, so some people know that the morning doesn't suck."

"Yeah well some people should shut up."

Riku laughed and sat across from me, "So when you going to call Kairi?"

"Jeeze Riku it's only been like two days since the party, and one of those days has been spent helping Roxas with that one poster."

"So you're being a little girl about this?"

"NO!" I yelled, stuffing my face with omelet, "I'm just playing my cards right." I say in a much smaller voice.

"Grow some balls, call her, ask her to dinner. Here. Tonight. With us." He stood up as he gave his orders. Now when it comes to the hierarchy of the household I would say Riku is in charge. He is the oldest of us and has taken care of us as well as he could. The day he turned 18 he was given the tape that would change our life, he was also given the responsibility of running the company our adopted parents had worked so hard to create, and in two years he had proven himself to be exceptional at it. All three of us went to school in the best boarding school in New Destiny. Learning the inner workings of business, training us all for when we would be leading the company. Our parents had seemed to know that things were going downhill in the government so they prepared a life for us. They had the places we would live in, the schools we would attend and different people they had trusted take care of us. Now that we are all technically adults we are doing pretty well.

Man I get off track in my thoughts.

Riku. Leader. Yeah.

I flopped onto my bed with the phone in one hand and Kairi's number in the other.

How the hell can I dangle from a window fifty stories in the air but when it comes to talking to a girl I freeze up.

I punch the number in the phone and hold it against my ear, as it begins to ring I can feel my heart beat increase.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kairi. Its, Sora."

"Sora! Hey, I've been waiting, thought you might have forgotten about me." She says, laughing a little.

"Ha sorry I was just busy with a few things, time kind of flew by me." I say smiling to myself.

"Don't worry about it, so what's up."

"I was just wondering if… well if you would like to have dinner with my family tonight?"

"Oooo Sora, dinner with the family, isn't that a little forward in our relationship?" she asked jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah well I figured I could propose during it. So would you like to?"

"Of course I would."

I gave her directions to my apartment and she told me she would be over at seven. After we hung up I stared at the ceiling just thinking about her, how could a girl I just barely met have me so worked up. It honestly baffled me.

Oh well, I have work to do, I said to myself as I got off my bed, I joined Riku in the living room, after putting on a nice business suit.

I could tell he had eavesdropped on my conversation, he had that look on his face that said, "you liiiike her".

"So ready to go to work lover boy," he said grabbing his keys.

As we arrived downtown to the building that served as the headquarters to Prince Industrial we got out of the car and walked in the lobby. The lobby is pretty awesome if I do say so, the ground is a checkered pattern of black and white marble and the walls and ceiling are all black marble. The security desk is on the right when you walk in. this is where most everyone has to check in for appointments and to the left of it is the elevators that lead to. There are couches on the left side of the lobby for anyone waiting around. We walked in and went straight to the executive elevators located straight ahead when you walk in the door gold doors that lead to the executive office and meeting rooms. we walk right past the security desk, I had noticed right when we came in that the security guard was a new guy and he didn't look like he recognized us, this made me smile a little bit because I could tell it bothered him when two young guys walked right past the desk without so much of a look. He walked out of the booth and up to us as we waited pushed the button for the elevator. I was leaning against the wall with my arms behind my head. Riku had his arms crossed and was staring at the elevator as if willing it to go faster, man that guy is so impatient.

"Look you kids need an appointment if you are going to be using this elevator." The guard said tapping Riku on the shoulder.

Riku turned around sighing; I couldn't help but grin at where this situation was going.

"And what do you think you are grinning at punk?" the guard said turning to look at me. Walking in front of me he poked me in the chest, "Look at you, thinking you own the place because you have a fancy suit." I had to let out a laugh at this point."

Riku stepped forward to explain the situation, "Look sir-"

"No you look kid, I am tired of all you dressed up people who think they have the new best idea and bother the bosses." He reached out and grabbed my arm to "escort" me out.

That's when his day turned for the worst.

Because of my illegal nighttime activities I don't like it when authority figures try to grab me. So at this point I did what I would do in this sort of situation.

I took him down.

I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, while sweeping out his legs from under him. I could see the look of surprise on his face as he fell with a large thud.

The guard began to slowly pick himself up, confused as to how this 18 year "punk" took him out so easily.

I began to grin again and settled once again next to the elevator with my hands behind my head, as Riku began to help the guard up.

"Look I know you are new but this is no way to introduce yourself to your bosses. I am Riku Prince, and this is my younger brother Sora Prince."

I look a the guard and give him an apologetic look, "Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. Are we cool?" I extend a hand for him to shake.

He gratefully accepts, "No sir, its me who should be apologizing, I got out of hand, its my first day and I didn't want to make any mistakes. Looks like I did."

I smile, as the elevator arrives, "No problem man. I'm glad we have someone paying attention. Just don't hassle the other execs." We all share a laugh about this.

"You are one quick fighter sir, have a good day. I'll be getting back to my shift now."

Riku and me enter the elevator, as we arrive to our office floor we are greeted by our secretary. She is holding a binder.

"Hello sirs." She says handing the binder to Riku, she knows by now that I am not really interested in a lot of the meeting agenda items. I mostly consult Riku with Roxas on any decisions for the company.

"His majesty is in the office," she says with a hint of distaste I hear in her voice, "he is wanting to discuss the expansion on the northern part of the Island, and also wants to be updated on the progress of the new buildings located in the Spiral district. I think he wants to know if the gang violence is effecting them badly."

Riku nods, "Thank you Olette."

We walk into the office to see the face of evil.

Now that there are no guests to impress the mask comes off, he wears the scowl of a dictator.

"Hey boys, I am just here to get updates on a few things."

Riku and I walk up and bow, which is the stupid custom when greeting the cruel ruler of our land.

"Yes sir, we have been updated on your reason for visit…"

I begin to drown out their talk as I pretend to pay attention to the updates on the construction around the city; I already know what's going on and don't really care to talk to Dracon.

At the end of the meeting Dracon stands up.

"Well lads, looks like the growth of our city is still in the best of hands. Your parents would be proud of how you two and your brother have handled the company." He grins as if he knows something we don't, but we are well aware of how he ordered the death of our parents.

That son of a bitch, how dare he talk about them? "Thank you sir." We both say as we bow. Dracon exits our office, and Olette escorts him to the door.

Riku's eyes look cold as Dracon walks away.

"Riku…"

"Don't. I know you are going out tonight. Just make it big."

I smile. He knows me too well.

"Yes sir."

A few hours later we are back at the house preparing for the dinner with Kairi, Riku and me are putting the finishing touches to last of the meal while Roxas paces back and forth in the living room.

"I can't believe that ASSHOLE said that!" he exclaims for the hundredth time, we had filled him in on the meeting and he had been as pissed as we were.

I roll my eyes, "Roxas, I am getting him back tonight. Lets just be cool."

"Sora how can you be so whatever about this. And why cant I go with you tonight?" he says, also for the hundredth time.

"Because I have been planning this for a while, I want to do this one alone, it's a big deal to me.

"Ugh, fine ok, ill trust you." He finally calms down and lies down on the couch with his head on Namine's lap as she strokes his hair.

"Just let your brother do this, it obviously means a lot to him, just like this dinner," she tells him and looks at me winking, "I mean I haven't seen him work this hard on a dinner since he broke your favorite guitar."

We all laugh at this.

Our doorbell breaks up the laughter. I jump a little, "She's here!" I say, giving away my excitement, causing more laughter at my expense.

Riku pushes me out of the kitchen, "You get the door and I will serve the food."

I walk to the door, calming my nerves; I open it up reveling the beautiful girl that I haven't been able to stop thinking about.

"Hey, Kairi. Its good to see you again." I say unable to prevent the smile on my face.

She smiles back, obviously nervous, good sign, "Hey Sora, I am so happy you invited me." She walks in giving me a hug, my face blushes at the contact.

"Lets meet the family." I tell her leading her towards the living room. Nervously she grabs my hand, I freeze and look at her, and she smiles up at me.

"Sora, I am really glad to be here, I hope they like me." We share a look, I know in this moment that I never want this girl to be hurt, and I never want to let her go.

"They are going to love you, just be yourself." I am in heaven, I walk with her entering the living room hand and hand. The others look up.

Namine and Kairi look at each other in disbelief.

"Kairi?"

"Namine?"

They run up and hug each other, the rest of us look on confused.

"When he said 'Kairi was coming over' I didn't think it was you, I should have know only a girl as amazing as you could pull Sora."

"How come I didn't see you at the party? It's been way to long!"

This continued for a few minutes, apparently Kairi and Namine's had been really good friends during school, best friends even, but they had lost contact when Kairi had to move to a different boarding school.

Introductions were made all around and dinner was served, an hour later we were talking and laughing like we had all been friends for years. Riku was the first to exit, "Sorry guys, I have some work to do at the office, but Kairi will be coming over a lot more often. Right Kairi." He gave her a smile and a look that said 'you will'.

She smiled back, "Of course Riku, and thanks for dinner."

"Not a problem, but it was mostly Sora who cooked." He said, waving and walking out the door.

Namine and Roxas also left right after, it looks like Roxas was staying over with Namine tonight. Namine and Kairi hugged and promised to catch up on everything really soon.

That left Kairi and me at the house.

Alone.

Why was I freaking out?

I led showed her around the house, again with her hand intertwined with mine. We talked as we entered my room.

"So Sora, I mean this was a family dinner and all. But where are your parents?" She said as we settled on the couch I have in my room.

I couldn't help but let my smile fall, "Well they, they are dead."

She closed her mouth, thinking about what she had just said, I know she felt bad for hurting me, "I am so sorry Sora, I didn't know. I mean I knew you were rich and famous but I am not really good at the whole rich gossip. I had no idea, I should have asked someone about you, I should have known, I mean I'm so..." she instantly stopped talking as I kissed her, she closed her eyes and kissed me back.

And that was that, a simple kiss. Nothing crazy.

"Kairi, don't worry about it. It happened a long time ago, I have dealt with it. I am grateful for everything they have done and continue to do for me. And I will always remember them fondly."

She smiles, God I love when she does that, and hugs me, "Ok well thank you for that speech, I can tell they really impacted you, and thank you for the kiss. I know whatever this is, is sudden. But I don't think I have been this happy with someone in a long time."

"Me neither…"

We laid together on my couch for a while, her in my arms, talking about different things, getting to know each other, and just overall enjoying being together. We had a connection that was special. And we both knew it.

Eventually we dozed off…

Around two in the morning I woke up with a start. Jumping up I realized immediately Kairi was not there. But a note was.

I FIGURED YOU WANTED TO REST A LITTLE. I LET MYSELF OUT. ILL SEE YOU SOON. THANKS FOR THE AMAZING NIGHT.

LOVE KAIRI

Love. Seeing that word made me smile, even though I knew she was just being cute I couldn't help but think about how I could totally see myself falling in love with her, we had so much in common, and we just enjoyed each other so much.

I could stay and think about her all day but I knew I had work to do.

Time to get revenge.

I pack my bags. In one duffel bag is the poster I will be hanging. It is the biggest on I have ever made and will get the definitely get the attention of the city. In another duffle bag is a bunch of past and a couple rollers I will be using. Lastly is my backpack, which has a couple surprises. I slick my hair into points going forward, and down on the sides of my face, and tie my bandana around my face. A ritual I always follow before going out.

And I set off.

I decided earlier that I am going to take our old rout. Usually we take the car out. It is a black unmarked car with a dark tint, and a couple gadgets so we aren't spotted or followed. But I feel like the car will draw to much attention tonight, they will be looking for it tonight. In fact they will be combing the ground tonight, hoping to catch us. So I am taking the roofs tonight. We have used the roofs before, but stopped when we got the car. Most of the roofs in the city are connected one way or another so it's a perfect way to get downtown.

It takes me a while but I finally get there.

The New Destiny News Network building

NDNN is a government corporation that controls what everyone watches on the television. It tells us what we are supposed to hear, the way the government wants us to hear it. It is one of the tallest buildings in the city, imposing itself in the view similarly to how it imposes its views. I stare up at it and smile, pulling out the first gadget from my backpack.

I grappling hook that Riku and our friend Pence built, when Riku had told him it was for "construction purposes" and Pence had worked on it.

Now it was going to be used for its real purpose. I aim at the top satellite dish. And fire. It goes up and up until it hits and catches. I clip the bags on and my belt I turn the dial in my watch, which is connected to the device on my belt rolling the wire up allowing the wire to pull me up and down the wall. We begin to zip up the building with me running up the wall to prevent me from sliding. When I finally reach the top I begin to unpack all the stuff, I lie out the poster and put some blocks I find on each of the corners to keep it weighed down. I then proceed to unpack and uncover all the paste. I also get the rollers ready.

I'm all set up. I set the switch on my watch the controls the line to let me drop a little till I get right under the letters NDNN.

I begin.

I lay down a huge foundation of paste and zip back up the wall. I then grab the poster. Zipping back down I start laying the poster down quickly but carefully. Eventually I get the entire poster on the wall. This poster way out sizes' Roxas' from the other night. And the message is very clear. In huge black words is…

MURDER, FEAR, CONTROL.

THIS IS YOUR GOVERNMENT

There is a large picture of Dracon, when he was running for President, with his fist in the air.

And on the bottom in letters just as big it says…

KEYS WAS HERE

RISE UP

I smile at my work, finished. Now I can go home and rest.

A voice booms out. "KEYS YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!"

The voice belongs to the helicopter that just came out of nowhere to surprise me.

My smile gets bigger.

Looks like I have a long night ahead of me.

Well that folks was chapter 4, sorry it took me a couple of days to get that out, I've been a little lazy. But I am super excited for the next chapter, there is going to be a lot of action. REVIEW….please.


	5. Chapter 5 I Run These Streets

**Ok folks, time for the 5th chapter in this epic. I have so many plans for this that I think it's going to be broken up into a few acts. But that won't be happening for a while. But seriously people, hook me up with some reviews or something. I gotta know what I gotta fix, now that sounded gangsta. Ok well here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 5- I Run These Streets, and You Drive Them

A spotlight hit me right in the eyes as I looked at the helicopter hovering above me.

"JUST GIVE IT UP KEYS, WE WILL KILL YOU IF YOU TRY TO RUN." The robotic voice booms from the speakers on the outside of the chopper, "PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD AND WE WILL GET YOU."

I oblige the giant voice in the sky and put my hands behind my head. As the chopper comes closer I turn the dial on my watch begin to almost free fall down the side of the building. The chopper's spotlight begins to shine down as it looks for me after my seemingly instantaneous disappearance. As I fall down the side of the building I start to turn the dial slowing my descent to less then breakneck speed. This plan is going to take some awfully good timing in order for me to not die. I set my feet against the wall while still dropping; I can feel the bottom of my shoes sliding against the glass and metal walls. My descent is beginning to bring me closer and closer to the rooftops that surround the NDNN building. i look at the growing rooftops counting down to myself….three….two…one…now!

I push off the wall and feel the wire starting preventing me from falling straight down, while in the air I cut the wire from machine on my belt. Using a knife my parents had left specifically for me, I always take it with me when I go out as Keys Sometimes it scares me how much they knew us while barely knowing us.

But back to me flying towards a rooftop from the building wall. With me cutting the wire my momentum keeps me flying toward the rooftop. I hit the roof in a roll, preventing me from getting seriously hurt. I jump out of the roll in a run, sprinting I jump from this roof to the next. Stopping for a second I pull of some goggles I keep just for occasions like this, Riku made them for me, they have a sort chip in them that prevents me from getting blinded by light or smoke and such. I know that they will be in handy tonight. As I throw my pack back on the goggles immediately find their first use of the night.

Helicopter has caught up. Its blinding light shines on me hoping to blind me, luckily I can see through it like a common bulb, and I can see what is hanging out on the side.

A soldier with a rifle pointed at me.

I roll sideways as shots hit the spot I was standing at just a second ago. I leap from the building grabbing a ladder located on the next building and begin to slide down it. Slowing down as I near the end of the ladder I thank the lord for gloves. I hit the ground running, momentarily out of sight of the chopper and the gunner within it. I run through the alley towards the street. I turn the corner right into one of the soldiers out for me. I bounce off of him and duck as he swings his rifle at me. I uppercut him and as he reoriented himself I send a spinning kick right to his head. He is out cold.

I hear the screech of tires and begin to run. Sounds like his friends are coming my way. They turn the corner in their jeep and the gunner hanging out the right side points his gun at me. I pull a smoke bomb out of my pocket throwing it down behind me while ducking into a different alley. They pass by and I hear gunshots as they fire blindly into the smoke.

I settle behind a dumpster and begin to collect my breath and my thoughts. I reload the grappling hook. Going up is out of the question but having a gun like weapon on me makes me feel a little safer. I peak back out the alley and seeing as how the coast is clear I begin to run across the street to get to the alley on the other side. I need to move from alley to alley to get back to the apartment. This seems to be the safest plan. As I am going threw what seems to be the billionth alley I see a soldier walking threw, I duck behind another dumpster, before he can spot me. I can hear the jeeps full of soldiers on the street behind me. I know I am trapped. I quickly come up with a risky plan. I turn out from the dumpster and shoot my grappling hook towards the soldier coming down the alley, it barely misses him, sinking into a dumpster at the other end of the alley. The soldier looks back confused as to the sounds coming from around him and I spin the dial causing me to zip towards him at a high speed. My shoulder crashes into his masked face and he is out of the picture his gun accidently goes off in the process. I cut the line and slide to a stop before I crash into the dumpster.

This is getting out of hand. I am getting exhausted. I take a step forward and pain explodes in my side. Looks like the asshole's accidental shot got me in the side. I need to get out of here. The gunshot is bound to bring his friends, but I can barely walk, much less run away from the scene. I stumble out of the alley and into the biggest surprise of my life.

Kairi.

"Kai…ri?" I say through the pain. I am still wearing my goggles and bandana so I know she won't recognize me. My voice husky and deeper from normal.

"Oh my god, Keys? What are you doing here? Shit you're hurt. Let's get you inside. I live right here." She says, her voice is full of concern.

She helps me into her building, leading me to her apartment. She takes me to the bathroom.

"Ok take off your shirt." She orders me pulling out a medical kit from under her sink.

I obey and being careful to keep my goggles and bandana on I remove my backpack and shirt. She stares a little bit at my body. I mean not to brag but I am pretty toned, all these years of training and runny have gotten me pretty toned, but I can see she is staring at more. Aside from the gun wound, which seemed to hit the side and graze more then anything I am covered in bruises and cuts. Looks like this night took a little bit more out of me then I thought.

"Well it looks like the gunshot isn't that bad, this is going to sting," she says as she puts some anti-septic onto the wound and cleans up the scrapes.

I wince and begin to feel the exhaustion overtake me as she gently tends to me.

I wake up. I am my mid-stomach is wrapped up all the way around. I notice that she didn't remove my mask. I check my watch. I was out for an hour and a half. I try to sit up and immediately fall back on the couch as the pain from the shot hits me again.

"Stay down," she commands me, "I had to stitch it up. You are going to be fine but you have to take it easy."

I nod to her and lay there staring at the ceiling. She sits in the chair across from me. I glance at her. Taking in her beauty. Even while in this condition she can make me smile by looking at her.

"Do you need anything?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"Ok well if you do, just yell for me. You need your rest." She starts to walk past me heading to what I assume is her room.

"No…wait…stop." I say, it almost comes out a whisper.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, well I mean yes. I mean…" I take a deep breath, "I need to talk to you."

"Look you are hurt, how about you rest, and then we can talk about this late."

"No, I need to tell you this now."

"What is it?" she asks sitting back down.

"Why did you help me?"

"I don't know…I guess it is because I am a fan… I believe in what you are doing, the people of this city do too. I just couldn't let what you and the others are doing just fall because I wasn't willing to do my part." She says, I can tell she cares. Not just about me, but about the people of New Destiny.

I take another deep breath…

"Well thank you. That means a lot to me… so I will show my appreciation."

I remove my goggles and bandana.

She begins to talk, "Keys what are you…. SORA WHAT THE FUCK!" and ends up shouting.

I grin at her, "Sorry… I wanted to tell you eventually, but I guess this is as good of a time as any."

All she can do is stare at me in shock. I guess finding out that the guy you are starting to date is a wanted criminal and biggest threat to the government is kind of a lot to deal with.

She is still looking at me in shock. Uhhh I don't really know what to do.

"Kairi? Ummm you ok?"

"Just shut up. Just shut the hell up! I am currently trying not to freak out about this Sora. So give me a minute." She gets up and walks into her room. I stare at the ceiling. Maybe this isn't going how I thought it would.

Ten minutes later she walks out of her room. I can tell she is still upset. She looks like she is about to cry; this is the farthest from what I wanted it to be like when I told her.

"Ok, Sora… just… just start at the beginning, and tell me everything." She sits in the chair across from me.

So I do the only thing I can…

I tell her everything….

"…and that's how I ended up here, look I am so sorry you are hurt by this. I never meant for this to happen, I didn't even think I was going to run into you. It just kinda happened. If I could I would make sure you were never upset. I will do anything to make you happy." I finish the tale of my life. And she smiles.

Oh thank god, she finally is smiling. Seeing her smile makes me grin, "So do you forgive me?" I ask sweetly, trying to get back on her good side.

"Of course I do. I just was upset because I thought about the fact that I could have lost you tonight. I am not mad at you."

"Well thank god, it would have made me feel pretty crappy to lose you."

"Hahaha you were shot today and all you can feel crappy about is losing me?"

"Well yeah! I mean you are everything I could ever want in a girl, I can heal from this… I don't know if I could heal from losing you…"

She walks up to the couch I lay on my left side, the non-hurt side, and she lays down with me.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," she says, kissing me, looking deep in my eyes, "if anything, this night has shown me that I am yours."

I can't stop smiling at this. I let sleep finally overtake me, pure bliss, and I crash out for the rest of the day.

I wake up. The last 12 hours rush back to me. Leading me to two main points.

One. I am in love with Kairi.

Two. I am in a shit ton of pain.

I manage to sit up. My backpack is next to the couch. I grab it and ruffle through it.

Ah hah! My phone. I hit the speed dial on it and listening to the ringing.

Riku picks up on the second ring, "Sora where the hell are you?" he shouts, "I saw what you did, well everyone did, its amazing, the poster, it is just, wow, I cant even describe how awesome it is. The NDNN is pissed, Dracon is even more pissed, he called me this morning asking, well demanding, that I figure out a way to get it down. I told him I will send some people to figure it out, but what you did was insane, the paste won't respond to anything and the poster is non-stick so they cant even paint over it, I don't know how you did it but… wow…" he runs out of breath, I can tell he is excited about it, "So back to my original question, where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Kairi's, she is taking care of me."

"Wait… 'Taking care of' what does that mean?"

"Ok, well before there was a small problem."

"What kind of problem Sora?" His voice is on edge. I can tell he won't be happy about what I am about to tell him.

"I kind of got shot. It wasn't bad, but I got chased and stuff and it took a lot out of me, I ran into Kairi, she took care of me. So I showed her that I am Keys. And well that's where we are right now."

"How did she take it?" he asked calmly, much to my surprise.

"She is fine, I think we are together for sure now."

"Well congrats bro, get some rest, we will see you soon."

"Ok, sounds good, bye."

I hung up as Kairi walked into the room.

"How are you feeling, babe?"

"Sore, but ok. Thanks to you." I told her pulling her towards me for a quick kiss.

She giggled and stood up, "Well lets get you up, and you seem to be healing really quickly."

"Yeah I am."

"Well put these on," she said throwing some clothes onto the couch with me, "the clothes you came with were covered in dirt and blood and smelled like trash."

I looked at the stuff she gave me, seemed like exactly what I would wear. "Where did you get this stuff?"

"Down the street. Now hurry up, I know Roxas and Riku will want you home for the news report tonight."

An hour later I am sitting on my couch with my arm around Kairi. Roxas, Namine, and Riku are all in the living room as well, we watch as the news report about my newest work of art.

"Notorious vandal Keys strikes again last night, hitting our very own NDNN tower. While his whereabouts remain unknown the security forces have decided that they will now be putting a bounty out on Keys. $400,000 dollars is now offered for Keys. His Majesty had this to say." The video cut to a very angry Dracon talking to a camera this afternoon. "I am sick of this villain's actions. We have dispatched the New Destiny Tactical Force to find and bring him to justice. We will not allow some hooligan to put whatever he wants wherever he wants; all I care about is this city. He will be dealt with." The video cut back to the anchor, "Looks like the big guns come out, now it is only a matter of time before Keys is finally locked…"

Riku turned off the television mid sentence once again.

"Well Sora, looks like the Heartless are finally coming after you." Heartless is a term for the New Destiny Tactical Force, due to their even colder more heartless way of finding the ones they are after.

I smiled at him, "Well they are going to have to wait for a while, I think I am going to chill for a bit and heal up." Everyone looked at me, they were way to quiet and serious, "Oh come on guys, I was shot and they still couldn't get me."

Now it was Kairi's turn to be worried, "Babe," ah I get all tingly when she calls me that, "this should show you that you aren't as invincible as you might think you are. That's a lot of money they are offering up for you, people will respond to this."

"I know what you guys are all saying, but I have a few ideas. Now I know all of you think I am just doing this for fun and to screw with the powers in charge, but there is so much more I have going on."

Roxas spoke up, "Care to share this master plan of yours?"

"It isn't just for me, it is going to take all three of us. Hitting downtown these past two years was just a start. We need to take this to the real streets, we need to get out of this god forsaken district of the rich and go to the outside of our perfect little hole."

Everyone got quiet after that.

It was Namine that broke the silence, "I think I understand what Sora is trying to say. You guys have shown the people that you can touch the government. And that is very important to the people. But now you need to show the people that you are among them, all they know you guys as is these invisible shadows that piss off the government every once in a while, you need to start bringing people together."

I smile at her, she is always able to word things in the most understandable ways, "Exactly, but its not just graffiti now, we need to actually help people."

Roxas and Riku looked at each, I know they were putting all the pieces together, Riku voiced the question they were both thinking, "Where are you wanting to start this Sora?"

"The other districts. We know that the government supports the criminal organizations in each of the eight districts. What I am suggesting is that we bring those eight down. One after another."

Roxas stood up, "Sora! Are you out of your mind? You are suggesting that we take on Warlords."

"If that's what you want to call them. Look guys all you see is what we have right here, you don't understand what the people out there are going through. Outside of downtown the city is a mess. There is murder and evil that just goes on without any sort of check. We are continually safe from it all because of our money and company. We enjoy freedom and we are taking advantage of it."

Riku sighed, "Sora is right, the state of New Destiny is horrible, but what do you want us to do? Leave the company and go out to be vigilantes?"

"No, that's not exactly what I am saying," I speak softly finally looking up at Riku, "the company needs to stay in the hands of good people. I am suggesting that I go out there."

Roxas flipped out, "No way, you can't take on seven crime lords by yourself! I am not even including the Spiral district."

Kairi finally spoke up, she had been keeping her opinions to herself up to this point, "Roxas, stop. Sora is right. This is what he was born to do."

Roxas stared at her in disbelief, "Kairi, you cannot really be agreeing with Sora's crazy plan! Do you really want him to do this?"

"Of course I don't Roxas!" she yelled, surprising all of us with the passion in her voice, "I finally have met the one person that I know I am meant to be with. And all he wants to do is save everyone. I hate his idea, I hate that he might get hurt, but I know I would hate myself more if I didn't let him do what I know he was destined to do."

I looked at her, "Kai…"

"Let me finish, I know that Sora was meant to do this, but I also know that he wasn't meant to do it alone, I am going with him."

I look as surprised as everyone, but I respect her decision. I nod, looking at Roxas, "Sorry bro, but I can't just stay here, I need to do this. I see what happens to the people of this city, the blood spilled and I know our government is to blame. We have to fix it."

Roxas sighed, defeated, "Well twin, I know I cant stop you. I see that now, but I will not let you do this alone, I am going with you too."

I smiled; Roxas always has my back in the end. Namine stood up, "Guess that means I'm going as well. Can't let him find a new girl." She said winking at her boyfriend.

Riku finally spoke up again, "Guess it's decided, you four will go to the districts one by one, Roxas and Sora will work on taking down each of the criminal organizations however they deem fit. Kairi and Namine, you two watch over them, make sure they stay alive, but also build up a resistance, eventually the government will get wind of what the boys will be doing, they will step in if they have to. Never use your last name, we don't want anyone who looks into this to connecting any of the dots. Meanwhile I will stay here and look after the company, I will also keep you guys informed in the political situation, as well as make sure there is money and resources sent your way. But you guys," he said directing the conversation towards Roxas and I, "will have to show up every once in a while to a social event or something. Just so I don't get to many questions about your absence."

It was all coming together, I know we can do this, then a thought hit me, "Kairi, will anyone be looking for you? I mean Roxas and I don't have parents anymore so no one will try to find us, and Namine's parents…well there was an accident a year ago that left her an inheritance and no family as well, but what about you, won't your family wonder where your at?"

She got quiet, "My mom died giving birth to me, and well my dad… he… he won't care where I am at. He has too much to worry about. I will leave him a not saying I'm going away to find my place in life and that will be the end of it. But I think I will have to show up ever now and then so he knows I'm not dead and not try to find me." She seemed upset, but I knew she didn't want to talk about it. I figured she would talk to me about it when she was ready.

I stand up, wincing, "Well now we are all set. As soon as I am all healed up we will leave, I figure we need at least two weeks for everything to be perfect. We will go from district one to seven, taking out all those assholes in charge, before we figure out to help Spiral Eight."

Everyone stood around me; they were all ready for what the future had in store for us.

Lets begin this, I thought to myself.

* * *

**And that right there is 5, now the real story begins.**


	6. Chapter 6 Moving On to Grayer Pastures

Chapter 6- Moving On to Grayer Pastures

About ten years ago New Destiny was made into nine separate districts, each like a small city where the crime boss lives and the gang's headquarters is located. Downtown district is where we live, it's the pride of all of New Destiny, and it is also where all the wealthy people live. The streets are clean and cars roam around freely and the tallest buildings, such as the NDNN building, the Presidential residence building and city hall. The New Destiny Police Force also resides here, but because most of downtown district is crime free and tame, they are hardly used, unless I am out there haha. The area that circles all the way around downtown is separated into the first four districts, one is north, two is east, three is south, and four is west. They are not horrible places to live, but definitely not like downtown. Those four are where a lot of companies start; the buildings are used for businesses mostly. The population of mostly resides in the capital of each district. Gang wars and other criminal activities are kept on the down low because many important people go into those districts for business. But it still isn't a safe place, especially after dark. But whenever things get out of hand the police force is summoned by the government to make sure things are quelled. This is where most of the corruption of the government takes place, the shady deals with the government and criminals, whenever someone is needed to disappear, and most of all where the luck of the people runs out. Everyone is a pawn in the first four districts. They have to work for unfair pay in order to make ends meat. All their money is paid to the gangs that control their district, used to finance murder and evil. The first four districts are called "The Circle of Corruption".

Next you have then next circle of districts, encompassing those four are the districts five, six and seven. Five hits north, with six on the bottom right and seven on the bottom left. And these districts are hell. Crime is rampant, murder, and drugs rule the streets. This is where a majority of the population lives, and the gangs make sure everyone stays there. No one dares to leave the district they are in; if you don't belong they make you suffer. The people are under the control of the gang, every shop, every man woman and child, the schools are a joke, they are pretty much recruitment offices for the gangs. Only the exceptional kids that are able to make it into a downtown boarding school are able to get out and even then a lot end up working high up for one of the warlords. It's dangerous just to walk outside people barely make a living there, they work at whatever jobs they can to scrape together enough to pay the gangs taxes and get whatever food is available. Even the police force is afraid to go into those three. The Heartless are the only ones who go in, and that's only under special circumstances, and only because they are stealthy enough to go without detection. They just sneak in, kill and leave. Those three combined make up "The Circle of No Hope".

Last is the worst of them all. I called the last three hell and this place is worse, so I don't even know what to call this one. Super hell? Mega hell? I give up. Anyway, there is no law in the eighth district. It is a free for all of chaos. The only ones who control anything are the four warlords that rule over. All that anyone knows about them is that they are mysterious and evil. This is the Spiral district. This is the district that encircles the entirety of New Destiny. No one goes there unless they have a death wish; only the toughest criminals live there. And even then it is probably dangerous for them. People die for no reason. The poorest people are forced to live there. All that exist there are construction areas, skeletons of massive skyscrapers, and the industrial factories in the southern part. And that's where our company comes in, we have people building it up, in order for more people to move and spread out. It's a difficult place to work. The only reason that we get our workers and equipment is because the Dracon wants it done. And when Dracon really wants something to happen he sends his special force to clear it out and talk to the warlord there. Dracon has around thirteen generals that make sure things are going smoothly between the districts. I say around thirteen because very little is known about them and what they do. The only reason that we think there are thirteen is because it is called his "Organization XIII". Whenever we are having problems in a specific area of construction we talk to Dracon about it and he says he will "send in one of the thirteen to figure it out." After that the gang leaves our workers alone. Even with the thirteen the Spiral district is bad, anyone who lives there has to work for the gang or they will die. There is no choice. And this is what we are up against. I still don't know how we will.

All these criminals run our city. And the worst part is that Dracon allows this, not only that but he helps it happen, all these criminals, except for those who are in Spiral, work for Dracon. They answer to him. In exchange he makes sure they are well equipped and well funded. It makes me sick. But all of these things will change, I will make sure of it. Starting in District One.

Two weeks of what, Kairi and the others call, "Taking it easy," was killing me, more then any bullet would have. It was so boring. I couldn't do anything fun. They were worried about me always reopening the wound. Kairi come over a lot while I was stuck at home, mostly to keep me company, and because she was so excited to be helping me so she always wanting to talk about the plans. Riku had made most of the arrangements for our stay in the first district. He had an apartment set up for us, one of the perks of being in charge of a major company in a corrupt government is that he could make a little money disappear and no one would ask questions. So far he had purchased us two, two bedroom apartments. One for Roxas and I, and the other one, across the hall, for Namine and Kairi. Roxas and me are moving in this week. We are going to start out by scouting out the area, seeing what gang was in charge and making sure the area was safe for the girls. I know Roxas had reservations about Namine going just like how I did for Kairi, but apparently we both had picked two of the most stubborn women in the history of mankind. Whenever I tried to bring it up with her she gave me the "Do not fuck with me" look, and that usually shuts me up about the subject. But now that I was leaving later that day I needed to talk to her about it.

"Kairi." I say to the girl lying down on the couch with me, watching T.V.

"Hn what's up babe," she responds, still giving the television a majority of her attention.

"We need to have a little talk," I start, "I know that you are really excited about all this, but I don't think you get that this isn't a vacation. This is serious stuff and you can get really hurt, and that would kill me Kai."

She turned around in my arms faster then I thought possible, we were eye to eye, and to be perfectly honest.

She kinda scared me.

"Sora, now you know I care about you and everything, but shut up." she then turned back around and began watching her show again, and that was that, so it seemed. But ten minutes later she spoke up again, with her back to me, "I almost lost you once, and that was when I first had you. I know this is going to be dangerous, but I don't want to be away from you, I cant stand the fact you will be out trying to do your part for our city while I am sitting in my apartment worrying about you. I am not some stupid damsel in distress Sora. I can handle myself just fine. The only then I cant handle is the image of you coming out of an alley dirty and bleeding, barely standing." She said this with her back still to me, but I could tell she was crying. She was trying to hide it but I could feel her shudder as she held it in.

That's when I knew this discussion was definitely over, I kissed the top of her head, and squeezed her a little tighter, "I'm sorry, I was being selfish, I guess I was only thinking about how I felt in all this, but don't worry, I wont try to make you stay anymore."

She calmed down in my arms, and nodded in agreement. We were quiet for the rest of the time together on the couch, both of us absorbed in our thoughts, enjoying each other for a little while longer.

We were just lying there when we nodded off.

I awoke from my dreams with a little bit of a start, as I heard the door open and shut. My little jump woke up Kairi who yawned and stretched.

"Mmmmm what time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Time for Sora to leave," Riku answered before I had a chance to speak, "it's dark out, so we have to go. Got your bag ready, Roxas is already in the van?"

I was still stretching and getting off of the couch, "Yeah I have it, I'll meet you downstairs." I said this as I started walking to my room. I grabbed my one favorite backpack that I had gotten ready for this little "trip" I was taking. Roxas and I had decided just to bring one bag a piece with us, in it would be…

One, our black books, filled with all of our drawings…

Two, a pair of clothes for tomorrow…

Three, our new masks that we made for this adventure, we figured with a new mission we needed a new look…

And last but not least, a toothbrush, never leave home without one…

I walked out slinging my pack over my shoulder.

Kairi was sitting on the couch still; I could tell she was going to worry.

"Gonna wish me good luck babe?" I asked, between her and the door.

"Yes, but I have a present for you," she reached in her bag and pulled out little star shaped charm, "just keep this with you. And promise me you will always be safe."

"Babe…"

"Just promise."

"I promise."

"Ok," she said while she put her arms around me, hugging me tightly, like she didn't want to let go, "good luck, I will see you soon. And I will miss you."

I smiled and kissed her head, "I'll miss you too." After that I turned around and walked out the door.

Riku was waiting in the van; Roxas was outside of it waiting for me, "How did she take it?"

"Bout as good as I am sure Namine took it."

"Looks like we got some fighters."

"Agreed."

With that we both got into the van, it was a long drive to get to the border of downtown and the first district. I spent the entire drive sitting in the backseat thinking about what the hell I was doing I was going to fight criminals...willingly…

I must be insane.

"Well this is your stop," Riku yelled a little unnecessarily, as he parked in an alley, he continued in a normal tone, "Ok guys, I know that you two are ready for this. Call me in a week with the report on the situation, and then call me the next week when you think the girls should move in. Oh and here this is for you guys, there are tracers in them." He pulled out two necklace's and handed them to us, Roxas' was a silver x that had arrow-like edges, and for me a silver crown.

Roxas put his on and smiled, "Thanks bro, we are counting on you to look after everything here while we are gone."

I looked down at my necklace I was now wearing, I looked up also smiling "Why the crown? And yeah don't run the company to the ground without us."

"Well asshole because you asked its because you are the leader of this all now."

I looked a little shocked, for the longest time it had always been Riku in charge, he was the oldest, and the one we followed. "Wow, I don't know what to say…I…Thanks bro."

He just grinned, "This wasn't me, it was everyone. We agreed on it while you were resting."

I turn to Roxas and he was nodding, "Yeah Sora, I mean you might not be the one who does all the details, or the one who has all the answers, but you are brave, caring, and know how to make things work. That's all you need to be a leader."

I was overwhelmed, I didn't know if I could handle all this responsibility they were giving me, I was in charge of a revolution.

"I won't let you guys down."

We said goodbye to Riku and he sped off. We walked out of the alley with our masks on. Mine was a skull type looking one; from this comic I read when I was younger, called "The Punisher" on the top of the skull, in black, KEYS was stenciled on in block letters. Roxas' was just pure black with white letters saying TWIN coming down the center. We were wearing our masks because there are cameras on the border streets between any of the four districts around Downtown District; there are only four streets out of downtown, one leading to each of the surrounding districts, all of them guarded. We didn't need a camera spotting Roxas and Sora Prince going into any of the district around the same time Twin and Keys graffiti started popping up, people would make connections.

We ran past the cameras and guards surprising them a little, I don't think they had a chance to read our mask, we just kept running. No one ever goes running into any of the other districts, so they didn't bother with a chase. Once we were in District One, we took the masks off, after making sure no one was around. We now had to get to the address Riku had given us. I was leaving that part up to Roxas.

Roxas spotted a train station entrance on our right; we walked in and got on the train before it took off. This was weird; it was my first time ever on a train. You see, there are no trains in downtown. The rich call them noisy and obnoxious. That's why everyone downtown has a car, but that isn't the case in any of the other districts. The only cars in the other districts are reserved for the gangs, and the rich who visited the other districts for business; a way to show their superiority, as they liked to see it, the rest of the people took the trains everywhere. Every district minus Spiral and Downtown had a network of underground and above ground trains and stations. Currently we were speeding, on an above ground train, a few stories above street level. We continued on the train till it took us to the capitol of District One, Twilight Town, we exited and began walking in the direction Roxas said led to our new home. As I observed the area around us I began to feel saddened, it was so grey, the whole city seemed grey, scratch that, the whole district did. It was bleak and depressing. We were going to change that.

Keys and Twin were here.

* * *

**And that is chappie 6. What do you think? Review. Message. Send me a postcard.**


	7. Chapter 7 Can't Buy Paint? Steal It

**Sorry it took me a little bit, I have been planning out this story, so I can pace it out for a while. Hope you like.**

* * *

Chapter 7- Can't Buy Paint? Steal It.

All around me was death, bodies filled the streets, and blood soaked the concrete. I looked upon the scene with horror, how could I have messed up so bad, there was fighting everywhere. No one was safe, I could see Riku and Roxas holding their own against soldiers. Roxas was fighting with two swords in his hand, cutting down any enemy foolish enough to stand up to him, and to his back was Riku facing towards the army of soldiers coming from the other way, he held a large knife in one hand and a gun in the other, they kept off the forces for a while but eventually they were overwhelmed, shots riddling both of their bodies, I could see their lifeless eyes staring up at me. I turned around to see Kairi stabbed by some shadowy figure, a laugh escaped the shadow, the sound was cold, and it hurt my soul. "This is what you are leading them to…"

All your fault…

All your fault…

All your fault…

I twisted, yelling and crying, they were all dead and it was my fault…

And that was when I woke up. I bolted up; I was lying on the floor with a blanket soaked in sweat. The room was dark and bare. I freaked out a little at these unfamiliar surroundings. That was when all the memories rushed into my head; I was in Twilight Town, the heart of District One, in my room, at my crappy new apartment. I stretched; I pulled out my black book from my bag in the corner and grabbed a few markers, and began to draw, trying to block out my nightmare from my mind. I drew for an hour before checking my watch; it was eight in the morning. Time to get the day really started. I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door of my room and straight into my brother.

"Ow Sora, what the hell man? Do you need to rush out the room like a damn rhino?"

We were both rubbing our heads. I didn't bother arguing with Roxas right now, he was a crappy morning person, especially without Namine here to calm him down.

"Haha sorry bro. Didn't know you were out there." I rubbed my face where he had hit me, as he walked away mumbling what sounds like very mean things.

We walked out an hour later scoping out the surrounding area. There didn't seem to be very much violence at all, but you could definitely tell there was a gang here, a few guys seemed to be wearing a grey jacket with a patch that said TTDC, who knew what it stood for, but people seem to avoid them in the streets. I saw a few of them walk out a shop looking very unhappy with a wad of cash in their hands. A kid ran out of the shop, yelling at them till, what looked to be his older brother, grabbed him and brought him inside. I knew immediately that the gang members took their money. I nudged Roxas and nodded in the direction of the incident, he came to the same conclusion I did in an instant. Sometimes having a twin can have its benefits, he always can figure out what I am thinking, and vice versa. I started to walk towards the gangsters with Roxas right behind me.

We followed behind them discretely as they turned into an alley. I nodded towards Roxas and we put our masks on as we entered the alley behind them.

We walked up to them as they were crouched counting the money, one of them tagging a wall next to the others.

"I don't think that money belongs to you guys," I said walking up to their little circle, "why don't you go back and return it and we will forget about this whole situation."

They jumped a little at the sound of my heavy voice; we had Riku put voice changers in the masks along with a few other goodies.

What seemed to be their little "team leader" was the first to step up towards us.

"Oh yeah, well you masked freaks must be new here. You see we are TTDC and we control this district," his voice started to shake a little as he was walking up, "so if you knows what's good for you. You better get out of here." His boys behind him started to pull out their weapons, knifes, chains, and poles, the four of them stood in a line behind their boss, they all seemed a little unsure of fighting two masked guys. Their leader seemed gain a little confidence with his buddies all having their weapons out, he was in my face at this point.

He smirked at me, "So why don't you freaks get out of here before you get hurt."

He poked me in the chest, and that was that was the last straw. I turned to Roxas and nodded, he knew what was about to happen…

At that point I did the only thing that made sense…

I head butted that asshole in his smirking face.

Roxas knew what to do immediately; he ran rushed past me and punched the one on the far right holding the knife. He then ducked as the guy next to him swung his chain at him, while ducked Roxas spun sweeping out the guys legs and kneed him in the face while he fell. The next guy rushed at Roxas with his knife, Roxas side stepped him and grabbed his arm, twisting the knife out of his hands by almost breaking his wrist, the then fished him by elbowing in the face, a little harder then necessary, the guy dropped. The last gangster stood holding his bat in front of him like a sword, he looked scared. He glanced around at his downed companions and back up at us. Roxas appeared right in front of him, Roxas and me have this speed that is pretty unmatched, sometimes it's scary.

"Boo," Roxas said in his darkened mask voice.

The guy dropped his bat; he knew when he was beaten.

"Run, tell whoever is in charge that Keys and Twin are here."

He took off, I smiled at Roxas from under my mask, "Couldn't help but scare him a little, could you?"

He turned back to me when the guy ran out of sight, "Well I had to make sure the voice changer did its thing," he said chuckling.

I looked down at the leader at my feet, he was holding his nose, it was definitely broken.

I picked him up and held him against the wall, "Now, scumbag, you're going to tell me everything I want to know, or my friend here is going to kick your ass like he did to the rest of your squad."

"Don't kill us man. We didn't even want to do it, I swear, Seifer demands that we all have hit a cash quota, if we don't we are punished," the leader said to me, he sounded like he wasn't about to lie in this situation.

Ok, lets say I believe you, who is Seifer," I said with a growl in my voice to add effect.

"You guys must be really new here, Seifer is the warlord of this district. He is the big boss."

"Any other info you have for a couple newbie's to the neighborhood?"

"Umm do you know the twenty and up rule?"

I stayed silent, he took that as his cue, "Well three years ago when Seifer came into power, he banned every single person over the age of twenty from living in the first district."

I hid my surprise from our little hostage; this was a very interesting development. We were going to have to look into this later, but it was time to go. I let go of the guy.

"Go to a doctor. Quit the gang; help the people instead of bully them. They deserve that." He took off out of the alley. We removed our masks and placed them back in our bags before we grabbed the cash and also headed out of the alley. We stopped inside the shop that the gang had robbed earlier.

A bell rung to announce our arrival, the younger boy from earlier popped his head out from the back of what seemed to be a grocery store.

"Hi how can I help you today?" the boy asked, he still seemed a little down from the earlier events.

"Umm well we were walking through an alley and these two masked guys told us to bring this to you." I said turning to Roxas and giving a small wink, as I pulled out the bag of money from behind my back. The boys face instantly lit up.

"Brother! Someone got our money back, we can feed the family for like a month!" the younger boy said. He ran out to the back, we heard him discussing something with someone else.

The older brother came out, he had a huge smile on his face, "My brother told me what you said, I would like to thank you for bringing this back to us."

I waved my hands, "Oh don't thank us, we were just the messengers, the guys who gave it to us said to tell you 'Keys and Twin are here' whatever that means."

His surprise was evident, "You mean you saw them? Keys? Twin? I can't believe they are here, this means they are trying to help the people in the districts!"

Looks like Roxas and I have made a name for us in the districts. He seemed excited by the prospect of our other selves in their district. This was good news. This meant others are too. People are noticing what we are doing. We are on our way.

The guy thanked me while Roxas walked around looking at the groceries, he seemed to have something on his mind, I bid the shopkeepers goodbye and we headed out.

An hour later we were sitting in the living room, on the floor eating some food we had bought on the way home.

Roxas still looked like he had something on his mind, "Hey Roxas, what's bothering you?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "I have been looking around and I don't see anywhere to buy paint. Every store we passed didn't have it, no kind of paint at all. And I don't know if you realize this, but if we can't get paint, we can't tag. And if we can't tag we don't make our mark on the area."

We sat in silence for a little while, this was a problem, I mean we could wait a little while for Riku to send a truck for us to get paint from. But we wanted to immediately show that we meant business. I know I was missing something. What was it…

Then it hit me.

"Roxas, the TTDC!"

"What about them?" he answered, so much for our awesome twin link.

"One of them was tagging earlier, and when we go out tonight we can look for some good spots, see if they have made more of a mark."

We left the house once darkness settled in, while we were out we noticed a lot of tagging. How could I have been so blind? I was so caught up in finding the gang, I lost focus of what we do best, I need to stop trying to be the vigilante and become the guerrilla fighter I was good at.

Now we needed paint. This was the biggest problem, where were we going to just find paint?

Now some people say that if you are looking something, the answer is usually right in front of you. This was one of those cases.

Because right in front of us were three TTDC members, tagging.

And they had two backpacks of spray-paint.

I instantly ducked behind the nearest alley, Roxas close behind, and I turned to him, "Ok lets jump them. We need that paint. Any ideas?"

He laughed at me, the asshole, "Come on Sora, lets just hit them and before they know it we are gone."

And that's why i love Roxas, simple ideas.

Five minutes later we are walking away from three unconscious gangsters with two backpacks of paint.

I lead Roxas up a ladder I had seen earlier, I knew exactly where our first strike would be.

A little while later we are on the fifth floor of that store we saved earlier, it seemed that the first floor was the grocery place, and the rest were abandoned. After I picked the lock on the roof we just made our way down. I was thinking of tagging at the top of the wall, but I figured putting it at a lower level would make things easier to see for everyone.

As a moved out onto the ledge from a fifth floor window, I felt that same rush that I get at this point, I know I wont fall, I have insane balance. But its always that little voice telling you things, makes me all tingly.

I looked at the wall in front of me; I could already imagine the letters. The style. Everything.

Thirty minutes later I was finished, I could already see Roxas, two stories up, going back into the building, seems he was done too.

We met back up on the roof.

He took off his mask to let some fresh air hit him, he sat down on an air conditioning duct, "Looks like this is the beginning of it all. Lets get back; Riku will want to know the situation. I'm thinking the girls will be fine to come in about a week or so."

I also removed my mask and sat down, "Yeah, but I can't help but think we have this gang all wrong. I mean those gangsters we fought earlier seemed like they didn't want to take that money. Even those guys we jumped for the paint, they really seemed unsatisfied with tagging, its like they hated what they were doing even though they were good at it."

Roxas thought about it for a moment, "Yeah I mean the piece looked good, but it was the same one they put everywhere. It could be that they are the best at it in the gang so they are made to put up the same crap everywhere, that must suck."

I wiped the sweat from my head, "Yeah, I think it would too. It sounds like they are loyal to the warlord but not happy with him. Maybe the gang itself isn't bad, but the leader is. I mean he keeps the District safe from the other ones. I think there is a lot we don't understand. This is getting frustrating."

Roxas picked up his bag and put his mask back on. This seemed to be his sign that we needed to go. I didn't bother arguing, I was getting tired, and I had a lot to think about before we called Riku.

We got back to our apartment pretty early in the morning. The sun was going to come out soon; we immediately got the phone and called Riku.

He picked up after a few rings, he must have just been waking up, "Hey guys, what's up?" he asked sleepily.

We spent a while filling him in on everything we knew. He thought it all over. We could hear he was at his computer, "Seifer… that name sounds familiar," we could hear him typing and clicking, finally he picked up the phone again, "Ok guys I think I have something. Seifer Almasy, he was the son of two important senators, until he was convicted of killing two soldiers when he was fifteen. The denounced him as their child and he was banished into the districts. There isn't any information after that. But I am assuming that he somehow was able to get control of the first district that same year. And is now a warlord. The big question is how did that happen? Well I think that this is a question that will be answered soon. You need to stop beating up everyone, it doesn't seem like the gang members are evil. So hurting them makes you guys seem like the evil ones. You need to be subtle during the day and at night just tag and go. I will send a truck of spray cans your way. Just be there to pick it up."

Riku then gave us the address of where to pick up the truck, we decided that the truck would be our base of operations every night. It was going to be parked in a garage that way we can keep all the paint there and work on drawings, whenever we decided to go out we could just leave through the rooftop of the building our garage was located in. Riku really had the whole thing figured out. We said our goodbyes to Riku and hung up. We headed to our respected rooms and went to sleep for the night. As I lay there, letting the sleep overtake me, I wondered if the nightmares would return.

They did…

I woke up the next morning in the same cold sweat. I don't know how many more nights I could take of this. I sat up, exhausted. The smell of food drifted into my room, I walked out to see Roxas with two plates of eggs and bacon, he smiled and set it done. It was like he knew I didn't want to talk about it. I appreciated his silence, we ate our food peacefully after that I showered and dressed in some pants and a shirt, I threw on a black hoodie before we grabbed our bags and headed out.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah bro?"

"I'm going to head out on my own for a little bit, I will meet you at the garage later tonight."

Roxas looked at me skeptically, but he seemed to understand, "Suit yourself. See you later, I think I am going to head there now and work on some stuff."

I nodded and walked away, I wandered around Twilight Town for a while, and no one really messed with me. I ended up at the store where we tagged last night, there seemed to be a crowd around the spot everyone looking up. The TTDC guys even seemed to be impressed. It looked great.

Roxas had wrote in big red letters covered in black spikes,

TWIN SAYS HI

And two stories up I had written in blue sharp letters with a silver outline,

KEYS SAYS, "LOOK UP"

I laughed at our stupid joke; sometimes a little smile for people goes a long way. I kept on walking, it seems everyone was starting to spread the word around, I walked through the city for the next few hours and everywhere I went I could hear whispers of conversation, all revolving around Keys and Twin.

It started to get dark; I could feel the chilly air on my face. I put my hood up and my mask, figure I might as well get started for the night. I hit up a few buildings with a stencil I had cut out while we were talking to Riku, it was bold blocky letters, it read…

VOTE KEYS

After putting it up in a few colors and a lot of places I began walking towards the garage. About a block away I heard a scream. I knew that meant I was going to have to help someone out, I took off in the direction of the sound, running fast.

As I turned the last corner I ran into the problem, and all ten of the problems friends…

Shit…

* * *

**Ok well that was chapter 7, review please.**


	8. Chapter 8 New Girl, New Drama

**Hey lovely people. Here is the next chapter to the story, I have been thinking a lot about it, there is so much to write, and look for the first chapter of my Digimon story that will be taking place in the same universe.**

* * *

Chapter 8- New Girl, New Drama

I hate running from people, especially eleven people, and super especially when they are trying to kick your ass. It just isn't much fun…

Ok maybe it is a little fun.

"Where the hell are we going?" the girl to my right yelled, she was also running with me. She didn't seem to particularly like the situation we were in.

"We are almost there, just keep running," I yelled back.

"This is bullshit, I hate running!" she complained.

"Yeah well maybe if you had been more careful, neither of us would be here."

"It isn't my fault that guy cant keep it in his pants!"

"Whatever," I said as we turned the corner. I turned the comm. unit in my mask on, I prayed Roxas had his mask on him, otherwise my plan to get out of this mess would be a lot less likely to work, "Twin, come in. Twin!"

I heard a fumbling on the other side, "This is Twin, what's good Keys?"

"Not a lot right now, me and my new friend are being chased by a ton of TTDC, and well, it's kind of annoying. I have a plan…" as I begin to tell Roxas the plan I thought back to how I got into this stupid chase…

Twenty minutes ago…

Like I said I ran into the problem, well the problem was trying to have his way with a girl. She was a cute girl, around my age, she had dark hair, and she actually kind of reminded me of Kairi. Which pissed me off, this guy was trying to rape here, he was a pretty big guy and kind of tough looking. He had all his little cronies circled around her. She was fighting back but I knew it was only a matter of time before he got what he wanted.

"GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, the guy just laughed at her and forced her on the ground.

"Sorry pretty lady but you are mine tonight." He laughed again as she fought to get out of his arms, the guys around them didn't seem very comfortable with what was going.

"Hey man she doesn't want this, do you think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah I mean lets go and pick up some girls at the bar."

The tough guy looked back at them, "Then stop me if you guys feel so strongly about this little bitch." They all stepped back; I can't believe they were all to scared to stop him.

So I acted before I could think, I grabbed a smoke bomb from my backpack and threw it in the circle of thugs, it went off, confusing and blinding them. I could see threw it with my mask, Riku had used the same technology from my goggles in my mask.

I pushed my way through the group and grabbed the girl's hand, and she tried to punch me.

"I am here to help you, hold on to my hand," I ordered her, she obeyed and grabbed my hand, "now lets get the hell out of here."

We took off out the smoke and ran to a nearby alley without being seen, she was trying to catch her breath. Muttering about stupid gangs, asshole TTDC, and other things I don't really want to repeat.

I looked at her, close up she was really pretty, she looked a lot like Kairi, it was kind of weird, but it also made me miss my girlfriend a lot.

"Umm are you ok?" I finally asked the girl. She was now sitting holding her knees. I think she was crying…

She finally got up. She looked upset, I felt really bad about this. I didn't know what to do, so I just hugged her. She started crying again and after a minute or so calmed down.

"Yeah I…I'm fine, thank you for helping me," she smiled finally, it was a beautiful smile, "but I could've handled them myself."

I laughed in my mask, "Oh yeah, that part looked very obvious, but we really need to go, I am sure they are pissed about what happened, we need to get out of here, I have somewhere we can go." I don't know what it was, but I trusted her instantly. We walked to the end of the alley and right when we were about to leave it, I heard a voice.

"HEY GUYS I SEE THEM. OVER HERE."

"Shit, lets go," I grabbed her hand and the chase began, the voice I heard had gotten all his friends and they were on our tail…

And that brings us back to the present, where I was wrapping up my plan with Roxas, "Ok, so have the door ready."

"Roger Keys."

As we turned the corner I instantly pushed the new girl into the door Roxas had opened, while he threw his skateboard, which Riku had put in the truck, to me. I caught it stepped on and pushed off in on smooth motion; the gang following me was getting pretty far behind. They just couldn't catch up without wheels of their own. I looked back at them real quick and saw them giving up, I laughed, and turned back around.

I turned a corner to double back to the garage when I got hit by what felt like a wall. I flew off the board. I rolled and quickly looked around to see what I had hit. It was the guy who had tried to rape the girl. He was a big guy, and it looked like he worked out…a lot…

"That was for getting in the way of me getting some," he yelled at me, "and now I'm going to kill you."

He walked up and grabbed me by my jacket, and threw me against some trashcans. I felt dizzy as my head. He went to grab me again but I kicked him in the groin. He yelled and fell to the ground. He didn't like that at all.

"What the hell you stupid masked bastard!"

I got up and grabbed the board while he was crouched; I also grabbed a can of spray paint from my bag.

I looked down on him, "I hate scum like you, using your power and the people around you to get what you want." I kicked him in the face while he was down. He stopped moving. Thank god he was knocked out cold, it seemed like it was going to be a lot of work if that fight continued. I was mad, I was beyond mad. I took the can and started writing on him. When I finished I looked down at my work. I had drawn a X across his face, and written scum on his front and back. I stood back on the board and kicked off, going back to meet the others.

Roxas and the new girl were waiting for me when I got to the garage. Roxas wasn't wearing his mask, and the girl was holding onto his arm.

I took my mask off when I was inside. We closed the garage door and I sat on a box.

The girl walked up to me, "I owe you my life, thank you. My name is Xion"

I smiled, "Well I am just glad you are ok Xion, I am Sora, and this is my twin brother Roxas."

"Is there anything I can do for you guys? I mean you saved me, no matter how cool I tried to act before, I know I was in trouble."

"Don't worry about it…well actually there is one thing I need to ask of you."

She looked ready for anything, "Shoot."

"Could you not tell anyone about this place, or our identities? We are wanted criminals, and well… we will die if you tell. I don't know why but I trust you, and apparently so does Roxas," I turned as Roxas nodded in agreement, "and so we are pretty much putting our lives in your hands. This is our biggest secret."

She nodded, letting it sink in, she sighed, "Well if you guys are going to let me in on your biggest secrets, then I guess I should too." She started to take off the black jacket she was wearing. Roxas and me exchanged confused looks, why was this girl getting undressed? She then lift the right side of her shirt up a little at this point I had to speak up.

"Uhhh Xion, what are you doing?"

She laughed sadly, "Calm down Sora, Jeeze, I just need to show you this." she motioned to her right side. Branded on her was XIII, it was a nasty looking scar.

"What is that?

She put her shirt down and looked at us seriously, "This is my curse, it's the mark that means I am doomed to die alone and unwanted. This is the mark of the Organization Thirteen."

I couldn't speak, I turned again to Roxas, he was as shocked as I was. I had saved one of our greatest enemies. And I brought her to our base, and showed her our identities. How could I have been so stupid?

"Xion…you…but…"

She interrupted me before I could finish a complete sentence, "Sora, don't worry, I promise you on my life I wont tell anyone what I saw here, I am part of The Organization, but that doesn't mean I support them."

"Wait, how are you part of them? I thought you had to be an amazing fighter or something?"

"Well, if you give me a sword, I am. But it's not just that, you have to have some sort of skill they need, it wasn't my choice to be a part of them. It is just something I have to do."

Roxas was finally coming over his initial shock, "So what's this special skill you have?"

She looked down, "Umm I kind of don't want to get into it…"

I stood up, "Hey its no problem, everyone has their personal stuff, but now that we have the whole 'your not going to turn us in' thing out of the way, lets get to work."

"Work?" Xion said confused.

"Well yeah, we have to get some stuff up tonight, the people need to know about us."

Xion shook her head, "I can't help you guys right now, I have to report to the Organization."

I looked at her sympathetically, "It's fine, if I may ask...why were you sent here?"

She sighed, "Well they heard reports yesterday that there is some trouble starting, they sent me here to see what the problem is. It's you guys, they are going to want me to kill you."

Roxas put a hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her, "Well let's hope you don't."

We all laughed. Even though she was in a tough place, it looked like we had a new alley. I watched as her and Roxas looked at each other, I couldn't help but think she was starting to develop some sort of feelings for him, I wondered what they had talked about before I got here. After we laughed they kind of looked into each others eyes, like trying to read each others soul.

I cleared my throat a little bit, "Ahem, well Xion, do you have any info that could help us, we need to know how we can free this district from the TTDC."

It snapped her out of the eye contact she was sharing with Roxas, "Oh umm yeah I do actually, well you see there is an important tournament coming up, it decides the boss over the district every year. Their current leader, Seifer, has won it for the past three years, ever since he was fifteen."

So that's how he came to be in control at such a young age, this clears up a lot of questions, as I thought this over, Roxas spoke up, "Well that's interesting, what's the name of this tournament?"

"It's called, the Struggle. And it takes place in two weeks."

And with that statement Xion left, she promised that we were safe, and she would now help us any way she could. She gave Roxas a hug before she ran into the night.

Once it was just Roxas and me, I stared at him while he worked. Without even looking at me he sighed and started to speak, "I know what you are going to say, and I can't give you any answers, I don't know what it was, we just clicked immediately. I haven't felt so comfortable around a girl since Namine came into my life. I won't hurt Namine, I promise, but I feel like I have known Xion for a long time."

I let it become quiet as Roxas withdrew into his own thoughts, he had a lot to figure out. This wasn't going to be easy. And I had a feeling drama was going to arise from it. I focused on my new stencil for a while in silence; it was going to be a bit bigger then my hand held one. I headed out alone, I knew Roxas needed to think by himself, as I walked out I let the fresh air flow through my hair, my mask blocked the refreshing night air to hit my face, but I didn't mind, I had work to do.

An hour later I walked away from a freshly painted wall, it was right next to a large shop I had seen a lot of people going in earlier that day. I had hit up shops all along the street with my VOTE KEYS stencil. But on this wall, in blue was my latest work…

I had a picture of my mask, about four feet high, and next to it…

SEE YOU AT THE STRUGGLE

KEYS

* * *

**Well that was a fun one to write, it sets up for the next few chapters, so yeah I'm gonna answer back to those Reviews from earlier, but first i want to thank all of you who have been reading, it makes me all happy and stuff, and reviews only make me happier.**

**Toni Heart: No I have never read those books, but I hear they are freaken awesome, I actually got the idea for this from an old PlayStation 2 game called Marc Ecko's Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure, one of my favorite games, and the districts idea kinda formed when I was figuring out a way to organize all the "bosses" and the whole revolution idea kinda got a kick from the situation in Egypt. I like that you are able to relate it to those books though, I hope you like the story.**

**burster55: Thanks for the review, and yeah I am working on my pacing, I realized how fast I was making things go. Luckily this story will be going on for a while. So much is going to happen.**

**Knights of Wings: Thank you very much, I have been trying to make it different then most things. Even though I get inspiration from a lot of stuff, it's really cool to read you say that. Thank you very much.**

**Black Werewolf Silver heart: You were so right, I was just rushing through things, I wanted to get to new parts. But I realize now that it is the buildup that makes the event all that much more awesome. Thanks for the review.**

**Well everyone, R&R.**

**KtheHABIT**


	9. Chapter 9 Trash Talk's Only Fun

**Sorry it's been a bit, got caught up with some school stuff, did not mean to leave you guys hanging, well i mean if you read it haha. But yeah I should be posting a lot faster in the next few days/weeks. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**  


* * *

Chapter 9- Trash Talk's Only Fun if They Get Pissed

I kept squirming in my suit, it's been almost a month since I had to last wear a suit, and I very much enjoyed the distance. The reason for my snappy attire, you ask? Well we (Roxas and I) are currently in a limo with Riku. We had snuck back over to downtown last night by climbing over the wall that separated it from the districts. This brotherly limo ride was for a very important reason, we didn't get to see the girls because of some work we had to do, but we figured it was fine because we would see them when we got back after the meeting. It was a business meeting in more ways than one. We are on our way to visit Seifer at his base. Apparently he is so sure that he is going to win the Struggle this year that he wants us to work up plans for a new base, one that will tower above all the buildings in the first district. Usually I am happy when we get jobs like this, to design and build a new building, but in this case I am very pissed, I hate that pretentious asshole already, and I haven't even met him yet. How can he think he is going to win a tournament that hasn't even started? Well I guess this will be my chance to size him up before he knows who he's messing with.

On a separate note Roxas had been really quiet lately. The past few days he's been like that. Ever since the night we met Xion he has been less social, he's gone out on the town with her a few times and it seems like they are becoming close. I don't know how I feel about it. He has a girlfriend and she is a great girl, and this girl, that I still am not sure if we can trust, comes out of nowhere and seems to be stealing him. Maybe I am just coming to conclusions. I have to focus. I think we are arriving.

We pulled up to a large grey building, it had no windows and on the front of it where four letters, TTDC, all of them were around forty feet in size in red with black outline.

I immediately hated it, I look at the still quiet Roxas and he nodded back at me. Riku was walking in front of us, he turned around, and stopped, "I know what both of you are thinking right now, and the answer is no, you guys need to focus. You guys have the struggle in a week and a half; you need to be serious about it. I was reading up on it, people die. Most don't come out alive."

I laugh at Riku, "Come on Riks you are taking this way to seriously, we got whatever it takes to beat these guys, right Roxie?"

Riku and Roxas both turned and looked at me…

And just started to laugh.

"Hahaha Roxie? Riks?"

"Oh my god, did you just call us that? Hahaha!"

I had an even bigger smile at this, I knew they needed to loosen up, they have been to uptight about everything lately. I walked in between them and put my arms on their shoulders, "Okay guys lets go see what this smug asshole wants from us before he gets his assed kicked."

We walked up the stairs after my little outburst to see two guards. They were looking very official in their leather jackets. Very scary.

Not.

"Names, and business?"

I smirk at the one who addressed us, "Your boss asked us to come, so be good boys and open the door up."

Both guards seemed a little taken aback that they were being talked to by this stranger in a suit. They didn't seem to know what to do, so they did the only thing they could. They opened up the door.

Riku smiled and walked through first with Roxas, "Thank you gentlemen."

I nodded at them, "Yes well done."

We walked into the lobby, I was mildly surprised at how nice it was in there, they even had a security desk, and leather couches for waiting people. The blonde girl behind the desk looked up at us, she seemed surprised by three suit wearing young men. Guess that doesn't happen much.

"Uhm… uh can I… help you?" she stuttered out.

Riku flashed her a smile, "Don't be nervous beautiful, we have an important meeting with your boss. So if you could just point us in the direction we need to go." He grabbed her hand and kissed it, the blush on her face was very obvious. She giggled and pushed a button under her desk. The elevator to the left of her opened up.

"Just walk in, it will take you to his suit."

Riku gave a slight bow and we followed him into the elevator. The cute receptionist just watched him the entire way.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, we burst out laughing.

Roxas was the first to recover, "Wow Riku, was all of that really necessary?"

"Yeah you player, you are going to break that poor girls heart," I added.

Riku chuckled a little, "Hey you never know she might be the love of my life, I do have a thing for blondes."

We laughed again, but I could tell that Riku's last joke bothered Roxas; he instantly became distant again, as the elevator climbed up the building. We spent the rest of the ride in silence. As we hit the top floor the doors opened up to a very simple suit. Large, but simple. We walked into the hallway and began walking towards what seemed to be an office. Riku took the lead and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a serious voice came from the other side.

Riku opened the door and we walked in. Seifer sat behind a large wooden desk; he had papers and books all around the office. He was around my height and was wearing a grey trench coat, with a blue shirt underneath. His blonde hair stuck out a little, from under his beanie. I could tell he was strong, and he moved quickly and efficiently, a certain grace, as he stood up to welcome us. A fighter's grace. I turned my head slightly to Roxas and I knew he was thinking the same thing, I could see Roxas was focusing on his movements.

This guy was a true fighter, like us.

"So gentlemen how are you on this lovely day? I trust that your drive from perfect-land was pleasant," he said in a smug tone.

I began to shoot a smart-ass comment back, when Riku interjected, "Lets get past your pleasantries, and straight to business. I want to leave grey-land, and go back to my perfect life." He smiled politely and set his briefcase on the desk, knocking a small stack of papers onto the ground.

I covered my mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping. I could tell Seifer didn't enjoy Riku's subtle humor. He gripped the arms of his chair a little too tightly. Looks like he is easily angered. I could use that later.

"Well if its straight to business, then I guess we should begin," he said, calming his anger, "as you know I want a building, a grand structure, all in celebration of my next win in the Struggle." As he talked he pulled out a sword with a gun handle and began polishing it. I suppose in an act of intimidation. Too bad for him it takes a lot more then that.

Riku pulled out a couple sketches we had worked on the night before, simple ones, basic layouts and such, we are good at this sort of thing, seeing as how its our business. Seifer looked them over, nodding and talking to Riku about different specifics, I began to tune them out for a bit.

"Well I know the perfect place, there is an old building where some rebels seem to be holding up, my first act after the struggle will be to order their demise and after that you can tear it down and build my new palace." I perked my ears up at the last few comments, seems there are some people who are resisting. I was definitely going to have to check this out later.

Riku and Roxas stood up as our "meeting" adjourned, but I remained seated, Seifer looked at me, "This meeting is over, can I help you with something?"

I stared right back at him, not giving him an inch, "So what happens with all this if you lose? I mean we are very important people and you would have just wasted our time."

He then laughed, can you believe that, laughed in my face, "Well, I wont lose so you don't have to worry about that."

His cockiness was starting to piss me off, I smiled back at him, "Well if you seem so sure, then why don't you put up half the money for all this up right now, unless you aren't positive."

That comment really seemed to piss him off, he pointed his sword thing at me, with a speed that was as faster then most masters I have met, "Know where you are, this isn't one of your fancy dinner parties, I will kill you if you mess with me."

Riku and Roxas were about to jump in, but I held up a hand, "Calm down guys," I said to them, turning back to Seifer, I looked at him as I stood up, I was not backing down, "you had better watch were you point that weapon, don't let this suit or my money confuse you. I can fight, and I can beat you."

Seifer lowered his blade, his eyes narrowed at me, suddenly he broke out in another laugh, "You know what, Sora Prince, I like you, I think we could be friends after all this." He walked behind his desk to a portrait of himself. The portrait swung aside to reveal a large safe in the wall, he opened it up and took a few stacks of bills from it, he tossed them on the desk, "this should be enough, see you after the tournament." Riku opened his briefcase back up and neatly stacked the money in there.

I smiled at Seifer, "Pleasure doing business. And hey, you never know, we might attend this tournament, just to see if you win or not. Oh and I don't make friends with thugs." and with that we left the office, back to the elevator and went in.

The ride down was quiet also, it was Riku who broke the silence, "He's fast, and knows how to wield a gun blade." So that's what those things are called.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, but he cant control his anger, and we can use that."

The rest of the ride was silent again; we exited the elevator as we hit the lobby, Riku smiled at the receptionist as we left. She was practically begging him with her eyes to take her.

As we re-entered the limo we talked about the city, the spots we hit, and plans we had to rally up other people. Riku had seemed to form the same idea as I had, when he said, "You are going to need to meet up with this rebel force, that he mentioned, here is the coordinates, you and Kairi can do this tomorrow."

"Aye aye boss," I replied, "so how are we getting the girls in to the district with us?"

He was counting the money as he spoke, "You four are going to be taking another truck to the garage tonight, all four of you. That way we can put more supplies, the girls stuff, and anything else you guys might want to take back with you. Namine is going to drive. She has a less chance of being recognized. Plus as you already know getting out of downtown is a cinch, they wont check the truck."

Roxas had been changing this entire ride, a few blocks before we hit the gate he speaks up, "Hey guys, let me off here, I have some stuff to do, I will meet you at the garage when you arrive, just radio me when you get there." He zipped up his hoodie and we pulled over.

I looked at him before he left, "Roxas, be careful."

He seemed surprised by my comment, "I'm not going to do anything dangerous."

I continued to stare at him, "That's not what I mean, she doesn't deserve to be hurt. Don't put yourself in a bad place."

What I meant finally dawned on him, "She's just a friend Sora, I'll be fine." And with that he exited the limo and took off into the evening.

Riku seemed confused about all this, "Everything okay?" he said trying to read me.

I sighed and looked back at him, "Honestly, I don't know, but I hope it is."

* * *

**I know its not an action filled chapter or anything but I wanted this to get the ball rolling. Big things will start up soon. Oh and if any of you are interesting in an amazing story, one that is crazy epic and overall just fantastic I suggest the "The Annals of Darkness" stories by Shire Folk, they are long and a good read. Soooo, check em out!**

**See ya soon.**

**KtheHABIT  
**


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets and Girlfriends…

**Ahhhh I am sorry I haven't gotten to the big action. But I am still setting up. Soon things will get better. I do like all the things that are happening though. Hope you guys do too, it is a lot of hinting towards later chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Secrets and Girlfriends…

I slept in the limo as we went the rest of the way to my real home in downtown; it had been quiet between Riku and I ever since we dropped Roxas off in the first district. I knew he wanted to ask me what's going on with Roxas, but to be honest I had no idea. I kept going over the look in Roxas' eyes as he left the limo. I knew he was hiding something, but I couldn't figure out what, I just hope this all wasn't because of Xion, I mean I get that she was a cool chick, but this was no time to let silly crushes (if that was even the case) get in the way. I sighed as we pulled up to our complex. i emptied my thoughts of Roxas for the time being, I would see him when I got back to the district. Then him and I will hash out why he has been acting so strangely. I grabbed my bag that held some normal clothes and my mask and I got out of the limo with Riku right behind me.

I put the key into the door turning the knob, as the door opened I was hugged, I could smell the scent of strawberries, and feel the soft skin, I didn't even need my eyes to know it was my girlfriend. She kept her arms around me and had her head buried in my chest. Riku slipped past us and went to his room. Intending to give us a moment alone. Kairi just held onto me, it really had seemed like we had been apart for a while, I guess just a lot has happened to me, finding out I needed to win a death tournament to set a district free really put stress on a guy. I chuckled at my own little joke. She looked at me, she is so beautiful, I couldn't help but smile back.

"You better not be laughing at me," she said putting her hands on her hips, looking quite cute in her fake anger, "her I am trying to be a good girlfriend and being sweet to you when you come back from a dangerous mission."

I laughed at her comment, "Ha that was not dangerous at all, I am fine, and besides I was laughing at something else."

She seemed satisfied with my answer and took a step closer to give me a kiss, "Well then I guess that's fine, why don't you actually walk in now, so we can talk in your room, I want to know what all happened."

I finally closed the door and we walked to my room she sat on my bed while I changed, I grinned as she watched, she was blushing as I took my shirt off.

"Like what you see," I asked laughing at her expression, "hard to keep your eyes off, isn't it?"

She turned her nose up, "Eh, I've seen better, I mean you act like you are the first guy to ever get undressed in front of me."

"Oh really now," I said, turning to her, walking up to her, "well now I'm jealous. And what else did these do. Huh."

I smiled as I bent down to kiss her, she put her arms around my neck, she gave me a quick kiss and put her head next to my ear, "You want to know what they did," she whispered seductively, "Nothing." And then she got up laughing, "Just like you. Ill see you in the living room when you finish getting dressed."

I watched her walk out, feeling thoroughly teased, damn that girl. She knows exactly how to push me the right way. She had strong convictions about sex, we had talked about this already, and she wasn't giving anything up until she was sure about us. I respected her opinions, but I do dislike her teasing, while at the same time cant get enough of it. Oh well.

I finished getting dressed and walked out to see Namine and Kairi on the couch talking, to Riku. They all looked up at me and I could already tell the topic of this next conversation, Roxas. I waited for whoever was going to be the one to bring it up.

It was Namine. "Sora, where is he?" she asked, her voice seemed normal but I could see the sadness in her eyes. It seemed his not coming back had really affected her. I could understand why, she probably was taking it personally.

I threw on my famous grin, and tried to be as nonchalant as possible, "Oh yeah he was busy with some stuff he had planned, he figured that he would see you tonight when we get to the district, don't worry. I'm sure he is excited to see you, but you know how he is, he gets so focused on his projects, he doesn't think."

She smiled, looks like it worked. I hated lying to her but I didn't really think 'oh your boyfriend is out with this girl I think he is starting to like' would be the best way to break my suspicions to her, and I don't think Roxas would be very happy with me if I told her that, I'm sure Nam and Roxas will talk everything out when we get there.

"Well now that we have all that settled we can get back to the plan," said Riku breaking up my thoughts, I took a seat next to Kairi as he continued, "okay Nam you ready to drive you guys in tonight?"

Namine nodded her head, "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay well then I guess if your packed up we can go to the truck and we will have you guys head out."

I groaned, "Riku I literally just sat down on the couch, this is my favorite couch, this couch right here, and my lovely girlfriend, are the things I was looking forward to seeing. Let me have some time on it."

They all started laughing and got up, they just have no respect for the relationship of a man and his couch. I stood up as well and picked up my bag from the room. Kairi and Namine had their bags ready as well. We packed everything into Riku's car and set off to the outskirts of downtown. We pulled up to a random warehouse and Riku got out motioning to us that this was it. We filed out of the car and followed Riku as he walked into the warehouse through a door on the side.

"This," he said while turning on the lights, "will be our official home base. It has everything we need, especially later on when things get bigger, this will be where everything is headed."

I looked around, it was incredible, and it had everything we were going to need. There was paint, A printing press, posters, glue, everything. There were bunks to crash on, a couple of different vehicles, and a few computers. It seemed like Riku had really made us a head quarters.

I turned to him, "Riku this is awesome! How did you get all this done?"

"It wasn't too hard, the most difficult part was finding the location."

I was confused that that point, "Really? I figured finding the location would be pretty easy, I mean how hard is it to find a warehouse?"

At that Riku grinned, "Well Sora you are already underestimating our headquarters, not very nice if you ask me. I mean its not like I could just go and get any warehouse, I had to find the exact right one. The one that is special."

I knew he was hiding something, I hated when he acted all mysterious, "Okay so spill, what's so special about it?"

He looked at us, and said, "Why don't I explain the entire story," he walked to a few chairs that were out, we all followed and sat as he began, "well when I first started thinking about how we would get everything set up I remembered an old book of dad's that I had seen when I was younger, it was like a journal that he kept when him and mom began to worry about Dracon's coming into power, they had begun to shuffle different supplies to districts without Dracon or the governments knowledge. Essentially they started to create a foundation for different resistance areas in each one of the districts. But before things could really get started they were tipped off to Dracon, and well… you know the rest. But the thing is Dad and Mom never told anyone how they had gotten all these supplies to the districts. And no one knew where the supplies were hidden. All the government knew was that they were starting some sort of resistance. No one was ever able to get out of them where their stashes were hidden. but dad had left me a book with the video explaining everything. How they were able to move the supplies to whichever district they wanted to. It also says the locations of all his warehouses, along with the deeds to each one. Meaning that we still own them. After I read the book I began to look over all of these places. Dad was very prepared. He had placed every single

Warehouse in the capital of each district. This warehouse is the downtown one. One of eight, currently you have been to the second one."

"I have?" I interrupted.

"Yes, the garage that you and Roxas have been using is the second warehouse. That's why I specifically got that place; I know where the other ones are in the other districts as well. But we will worry about those when we get there. So yeah, after the book and locations I figured out there were hidden areas under each one. That's where all the supplies are hidden. Apparently there are also special weapons under each one too. Mom and dad had a plan for us. They knew the minute that they saw us that we were special. They had us trained for this; they knew we could do it. I don't know how. But they just knew. Its like they had the future planned for us to be able to change it. The only thing they didn't have planned was our choice of good or evil. That was all us."

I went over all of this information, it was so much to handle. Our parents, they were incredible. All this planning. They truly did care about the people. I was going to do whatever it takes to help them on the mission they weren't able to finish. Then a thought hit me, "Ummm Riku the story was awesome and all…but you never said why they are so special. I mean okay supplies are all good, and special weapons are cool too, but those seem like easily attainable items."

Riku smiled again, "Ah yeah I'm sorry, I got to caught up in the story. Well the special thing about these warehouses is that they have something no other district has. They are all connected by a series of tunnels."

I just sat in shock, Namine and Kairi both were stunned as well. This was amazing. There is no way it was possible. Every district is separate. And each gang protects its borders. To have a way into each one gives us an amazing advantage, also will keep us very safe. I finally felt like I was truly processing all of this. So I spoke up.

"So why haven't we been using them? It would be a lot more safe?"

Riku sighed, "Yeah, they would be, but this is where the only problem arises. They are not in the best shape, different rocks have fallen and such. Which is were our support will come in, I need you to talk to the rebels. Once we have them on our side they can start clearing up the debris so we can move safely through. That's why talking them is the top priority. Oh and here's how to get to the underground part of the second district 'safe house', that's what dad called them. Here," he said throwing me a little book, "I had all the instructions for accessing the area copied in that. I think the special weapon in that warehouse is for Roxas by the way. Well that about wraps everything up. I think its time for you guys to be heading out. I had Pence install some comfortable seats and a cooling unit in the back of the truck. Oh and Namine," he said turning to the blonde, "remember, its just a delivery for some company, if anyone asks. Don't try to be too convincing. Just make sure they don't open up the back." He put a hand on her shoulder, and looked her straight in the eyes and smiled, "I know you can do this, we are counting on you."

She nodded with, what looked like, a new sense of determination. "I wont let any of you guys down. I promise."

Kairi and I shared a smile, so I spoke up, "We know you wont, so lets get going. We have a lot to do, and not much time to do it."

We all grabbed our things and headed for a white shipping truck, it was a little run down, but when we opened up the back it was actually kind of nice, a couple of nice chairs, a fridge. Room for all of our stuff, and when I say "our" I mean Namine and Kairi, I have a backpack, but the girls have multiple bags a person. Seems that the girls don't travel light.

Kairi got into the back and settled in while I talked to Riku, "Hey bro, thanks for all the info. How are you holding up here with all the business."

"I am doing fine, I am actually enjoying the work, I want to do whatever I can to help, I actually miss going to the streets, but what can you do." He said, I could tell he really did miss going out and tagging with us.

I smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey don't worry man, you will be out there soon with all of us."

He nodded, and grabbed my arm while I was turning back to the truck, "Hey well I kind of have another thing I need to talk to you about."

"Alright, shoot."

"It's about Namine, I just have been thinking a lot and-"

"Hey Sora," Kairi called from the truck, "we going or what?"

"Yeah, just hold up a sec babe," I turned back to Riku, "so what about Namine?"

He just smiled, "It was nothing. We will talk about it later."

"Umm okay, well if you say so, but it was great seeing you. See you at the Struggle."

"Yeah bro, see you." And with that Riku walked to the garage door, he opened up the garage while I got settled into the truck with Kairi. Riku walked back, told us good luck and closed the door for us. The chair I was in reclined back. It was so comfortable; I think I was just going to nod off for the trip.

"Room for one more, lazy bum?" Kairi asked.

I yawned and nodded as she squeezed in next to me. I held her and began to drift off. I wonder what Riku wanted to tell me about Namine, as I let my imagination wander I began to entertain the idea; what if Riku liked Namine? Ha wow, that would be crazy. But I mean they would be cool together, but shes with Roxas that could never happen…and that's when I drifted off…

* * *

**Okay well that's that and yeah... nothing clever is coming right now. Tell me what you think. Review please.**

**KtheHABIT**


	11. Chapter 11 Decisions Make the Man

**AHHHH I keep thinking of more and more ideas as the story progresses. I am pretty excited for things. But we still have some set up to go... well here we go...**

**Disclaimer- Do not own. **

* * *

Chapter 11- Decisions Make the Man…

I woke up to the sounds of the truck door opening. The culprit of waking me was none other than Roxas.

"Hey Roxi," I said stretching out a little, I noticed Kairi was still sleeping and I didn't want to disturb her, "how's it hanging."

He laughed at my use of his nickname, "It's ok, Namine is already inside, and I told her I would help you get her and Kairi's stuff out. She also said something about secret chamber, and weapon for me. I don't really know, she was pretty exhausted from the drive. I showed her to the couch inside, I'm pretty sure me and her are going to crash on that tonight."

That's right, it's a couple hours drive from the downtown district to Twilight Town, definitely not as fast as taking the trains.

"Well we can worry about the bags later," I replied while I slipped out from under Kairi, I pick her up and carried her off the truck, "there is a book with the instructions to get that weapon of yours."

After I got Kairi settled on a couch opposite of Namine, Roxas and I opened the book and looked for the way to get into the underground chamber.

It directed us to an area of pipes that were located in the back. We then pulled on the middle pipe, which apparently was a false one. There was a small click and the wall to the left of us revealing a set of stairs.

I looked at Roxas and motioned for him to go first, "Well its your weapon." I said.

He grinned at me, "What happened to being the fearless leader?" And with that he walked into the doorway. I glanced around and followed him into the hidden passage. I started walking down the stairs behind Roxas. The staircase spiraled downwards for a couple minutes finally leading to another doorway. Roxas opened the door and walked through with me at his heels. What lay behind the door amazed me. it lead to a small balcony that overlooked our parents creation.

It wasn't a small underground storage area that I originally pictured in my mind. It was a massive underground hanger. Filled with vehicles, munitions, and construction equipment. Everything a small army needed. It was incredible. There seemed to be a lift that led back up to the top. Apparently we needed to turn the elevator power back on, the freight elevator was concealed into the wall of the garage when we wanted to go back up (according to the book).

In the middle of all this stuff was a wooden box. On it in big black letters was ROXAS.

We climbed down the stairs that lead to the ground floor and made our way to the box. Roxas knelt and unclasped both sides before revealing his new weapon…

Or should I say weapons.

In the box lay two Ninjato, straight swords. One was black and the other silver. Both having black sheathes on them. Engraved on the black ones blade was Oblivion, on the silver it read Oathkeeper. These weapons were perfect for Roxas, he was easily the most fluid of the three of us, he used agility and balance to fight. Two shorter blades that were light and maneuverable were the best fit. It amazed me how our parents were able to choose the perfect weapon for him. Along with the weapons was a note. Roxas grabbed it first and began reading it aloud.

"Dear Roxas, this is our gift to you. We don't know you all that well. Hopefully we will get time to, but sadly if you are reading this then we didn't. I feel that we wont be able to be there in you and your brothers lives and for that we have prepared special weapons for you three. Also we have prepared a life for you and your brothers that we feel will lead to you three becoming pivotal for the future of New Destiny, no doubt by now you have seen our video for you three if you are reading this letter. We don't know if you three chose to become the saviors of our land or to help Dracon. But whatever you have chosen know that we love you. Now you might be wondering what made us choose these weapons for you, and to be perfectly honest, it was based on how you acted in the time we did get to see you. You were so balanced, you could crawl and walk better then Sora, we knew you had a sort of rare speed and balance that could wield both these weapons. Oathkeeper and Oblivion represent the very choice we left up to you and your brothers, the choice to pick good or evil. Just like that choice for your life you can chose to use these blades for good or evil. also their blades are special. They can cut through almost anything, and from what we see with Dracon; we know he will have something tough for you to cut through. We hope that when you carry these blades you carry the memory of both of us. And know that we always love you. Love Mom and Dad." By the time Roxas had finished reading the letter he was crying, tears falling onto his new blades. I felt tears sliding down my face as well as I walked away to give him some time alone. I sat on the stairs that led to the balcony and waited till he finally came.

Wearing both of his blades on his back.

He walked up to me and said something totally unexpected.

"I'm leaving this district to join Xion in organization XIII."

I was too shocked to say anything. I let his words sink in as he stared at me waiting for my response.

"You don't know what you are talking about," I finally screamed at him, "I knew she was up to something, you can't do this. You are really going to give up everything we worked so hard on for some stupid gi-" I never finished my question. Stars bounced around me as I realized Roxas had punched me in the face before I could even realize.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that," he screamed over me as I laid on the ground in a daze at what my flesh and blood did, "this is my idea, she had no part of my decision, and when I told her she tried to get me to change my mind. This is all my idea Sora, I want to do my part to help this cause. All I have been is your damn sidekick. I am tired of it. I need to do what I feel is right, so don't you dare talk about her like that ever again. She cares about what we are doing and she cares about me."

I finally regained my senses and sat up on the floor, "This is too fast," I whispered, "you don't know what kind of decision you are making. It's too dangerous."

Roxas shook his head at me, "I actually do know what decision I am making. I am going to be part of our greatest enemies. I will be a spy. Xion has helped me plan it all out, and she has even started on some of it. I will be able to try out for the Organization soon and be a member right after."

"Ok," I also whispered, I was still to shocked to respond in a full voice, "but what about Nam-"

"Yeah… that's where you need to come in, I need you to tell her what I am going to do, I know if I told her it would break both of our hearts and I wouldn't be able to leave with her being hurt, and i-"

"Wait so there is nothing going on between you and Xion?" I interrupted.

Roxas just stood there staring at me, and then he started laughing, "I can't believe you thought that, I like Xion, but she is like a friend, nothing more. I love Namine. She is… like… my other half."

I sighed; looks like my imagination got the best of me, "Oh. I'm sorry."

Roxas calmed down and sat on the floor where I still was, "I am too bro. I'm sorry for throwing all this on you, but I have another request."

I looked at him, "What do you need?"

He looked straight ahead solemnly, "For the time being, you have to pretend Twin is dead. That is how I am getting into the Organization. I am going to tell them that I killed Twin. Xion knows I can fight. Hopefully them thinking I killed Twin will give me instant access. That's all. I need to go now."

I was still to shocked at the meaning of all this, I was going to go through all this alone. Roxas was no longer going to be by my side, he was growing in his own way, and needed his own space to grow and become the person that he wanted to be.

All I could do was nod. And with that Roxas walked up the stairs. I knew there was no way to stop him. His mind was made up. I just sat there for a while, what was I going to do. Roxas had always been on my right side. Always had my back, now he was….

Gone.

I sat for a while longer thinking about Roxas' request. What should I do to make it seem that Roxas… I mean Twin… was dead. Then it hit me. I would do it the best way I knew how.

With art…

I finally walked up the stairs to the garage. Namine and Kairi were still both asleep on their respective couches. I left a note next to Kairi that I would be out doing some graffiti and that I would be back soon.

I walked out with a few cans in my bag. Not really knowing where I was going. I threw my mask. After about thirty minutes of wandering I finally decided on a building. it was located right outside the Struggle ring. Everyone was going to see it when they came to the sign up tomorrow. I ran at the wall and jumped towards it, my feet caught on the wall and I pushed off. I used the extra distance in the air to grab onto the bottom of the fire escape. Using the momentum from the wall I swung up and landed on my feet. Cake.

I climbed up a few of the levels of the fire escape. I picked the perfect spot and began. The letters were large. I made them straight and bold. I finished quickly, the sun was going to start coming up and people were going to begin filing in to sign up. I jumped off the fire escape and grabbed the ladder on the way down. The clasp came undone and the ladder slid down stopping a foot away from the ground. I hopped off. I looked up at my fulfillment to Roxas' request.

RIP TWIN

I'LL AVENGE YOU

-Keys

I hopped onto the train that would take me back towards the garage. The sun was finally coming up. I decided I would grab a couple hours of shut eye and begin the long day ahead of me.

Tomorrow I meet the resistance of the district, and sign up for the Struggle.

* * *

**Well I thought things turned out pretty good. Cant wait for the next couple chapters. Review! please :) It would make me happy.**

**KtheHABIT**


	12. Chapter 12 Signing my Life Away

**Hey people, I know it has been a while, but you know how it gets. School, spring break, and just life. Gets in the way, but i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**  


* * *

Chapter 12- Signing my Life Away…

There were multiple things that woke me up around one in the afternoon. I couldn't really decide which was the major one, it could have been Namine deciding to open up the irritatingly loud garage door, oh wait, it could have in fact been my amazingly beautiful girlfriend jumping on me unexpectedly. No I have it. It must have been when she yelled in my ear, "WAKE UP LAZY BUM!"

Yep, it definitely the last one.

I opened my eyes, she was still on top of me, I just couldn't be mad at someone so cute, "Morning beautiful, sleep well?"

"Yes I completely knocked out, how did I get to the couch, I only remember falling asleep in the truck."

I smiled at how beautiful she looked, I pushed some hair out of her face as I leaned up, "That's because I, being the amazing boyfriend I am, carried you so you wouldn't wake up."

She smiled and kissed me, letting me finally get up. I stretched and put my mask on, "Alright, well we have some work to do. I need you two to go to this address and talk to the rebels in the building there," I said handing her a slip of paper, "tell them to expect me, but also tell them I will most likely be in the middle of a chase. They might need to bail me out."

Kairi gave me a worried look, "Just be careful," she says, " and make sure you come back."

I remove my mask to flash her my goofy smile, "I'll be fine," I reply, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, "these guys don't have what it takes to kill me."

And with that I put on my mask and walked out the garage, there was no one on the street, seemed like everyone was probably out waiting to watch the Struggle sign up. I made my way to the Struggle ring I figure fastest way would be by train, it was a quick ride, didn't see and TTDC members on the way. Any civilian who saw me on the street would read my mask and whisper amongst who they're with,

"That's Keys!"

"He's on his way to the sign up!"

"I hope he wins, he will free us of the TTDC!"

I jump on the first train I can, I take a look back at the people who are still staring at me, and my mask, in awe, as if they have seen a ghost. I turn around to a pretty packed train, and all of the people are looking at me. The door slides shut behind me, a man stands up, I expect trouble.

"Here Keys, take my seat, everyone here supports you."

I take his seat, it will be a little ride but I am still tired from the previous night. Everyone begins the whispering, I don't mind, as long as no one here is trying to kill me I am all for the whispering.

As i listen to the whispers in silence, I keep my head down and begin to doze. I feel a small hand tapping my leg. A young girl looks at me holding her stuffed bear.

"Mr. Keys, sir?" she asks.

I switch off my voice changer, no need to intimidate a little girl, "Yes sweetheart?"

She hugs her small bear and smiles at me, "This is your stop," I hadn't even realized that the train had stopped, "and kick their butt!"

The rest of the train cheers at the small girls words, I smiled under my masked and ruffled the girl's hair, to which she giggled.

"Not a problem."

Everyone shouted out encouragements and cheers as I walked off the train, even though there is still a week till the tournament they seemed to take this as their only chance to see me. I just soaked it in as I begin walking down the steps to get to ground level. I could see the crowd spilling out from where the ring was, it was almost a block out. I sighed, this is definitely going to be a pain in the ass to move through. But then a thought hit me. this is how Sora would enter in, moving through a crowd, trying to get to the front. But when I am in this mask I cannot be Sora, I need to be Keys, the hero of the people. I need to be someone that the people can follow. And everyone loves a little flash.

I look around a see a building that is perfect for my plan; I pull my hood up and remove my mask. So I can wont attract attention while getting to the target building.

A few minutes later I am climbing out to the ledge that is right above the stage where the sign up is taking place. They made a little event out of it; everyone who signs up is measured and weighed. And will show the weapon they will be using. Apparently it is a hand-to-hand weapon contest only. Seifer looks over it all from a throne at one side of the stage. His gun blade leans against his throne next to him. Anyone is allowed to enter into the Struggle if they are stupid enough. To win a battle the other contestant must be unable to fight, or be knocked out of the ring. You can die in these battles. I listen to all these rules from the announcer, as he draws out his fifteen minutes of fame, after he explains the rules. The contenders begin to sign up. It seems the strongest people from the district are here to help free their home from the TTDC. Seems like everyone in district one is out to dethrone Seifer. I watch each contender weigh in and show his or her weapon. Yes his and HER, there were girls signing up for this. Before anyone thinks this is a boy's only tourney. But as I was saying I watched this entire event going on from a ledge high above it. No one seemed to notice me. Being focused on who will be fighting and all. Sixty-two people total sign up before Seifer steps up, seeing no one else going to sign up. I take this as my cue to make an appearance. Trusting my special belt from before I jump off the roof with the line preventing a complete free fall. I hit the watch to slow me down as I approach the stage, I can hear gasps from the crowd, I am a few feet from the stage still when I push of the wall detach wire from my belt and flip onto the stage facing the crowd with my arms up.

Needless to say, they enjoyed the show.

The crowd roared with approval at my stunt, they began to cheer out "KEYS!" jumping up and down. I waved my arms to calm them down. They quiet down a bit and I step up to the sign up. I add my name and go to the weigh in.

"Two-zero-one, fully clothed and masked," the announcer calls to the crowd. He then turns to face me, "Now Keys, what will you be fighting with?"

I draw a blank.

Shit.

I forgot to actually get a weapon.

I look around, hoping for something to magically appear. I can see Seifer annoyed with me taking the spotlight. He knew I was stalling. I had no weapon. I was still in the middle of my hoping when a blade sinks into the floor right in front of me with a note attached to the sheath that was tied to the hilt. I pick up the katana and hold it up. The crowd goes wild once again at my ability to apparently make swords fall from the sky. Unknown to them I was just as baffled about how this happened.

Seifer grabs my shoulder, and speaks to me, "The only way you will be able to compete in this Struggle is if you are able to escape the massive amount of TTDC members that are going to be after you as soon as you get off this stage."

I turn to him, "Well then it's a good thing that your thugs don't have the brains or the ability to get me. See you in a week."

I know that it will be a lot of effort once I leave the stage, so I unfold the note and take a look while Seifer weighs in.

THOUGHT YOU COULD USE THIS, YOUR BROTHER SAYS HI BY THE WAY. YOU LOOKED CUTE ON THE STAGE. YOU BETTER WIN. I PROMISE I'LL TAKE CARE OF ROXAS. SO FOCUS ON THE FIGHTS YOU HAVE IN A WEEK.

-XION

I smile at the blade and sheath it. I look out at the crowd. I identify a couple of the gang members waiting for me just off the stage. I take a big sigh, and begin to run and jump off the stage and onto the struggle ring. People seem baffled by my actions until TTDC members start climbing up and attempt to grab me. I dodge them as the uproar from the people begins. They don't seem happy about Seifer trying to get rid of me before the Struggle begins. I jump off the ring and the crowd separates under me, letting me through to escape while at the same time blocking the gang members. Not at all scared of their wrath. The crowd continues to separate for me while cheering me on. I eventually escape from the engulfing crowd but not entirely escaping the gang. They start to chase me as I make my way through the city. Different members coming out from ally's trying to throw me off but I continue on. I ducked as a pipe narrowly misses my face slamming into a guy who was about to jump on me.

"SHIT! Sorry Hank."

I laugh and continue running down the streets, I jump a trashcan and open up a door, which a guy with a knife knocks straight into. I laugh and take a quick glance behind me. There are about forty TTDC running behind me trying to capture the infamous Keys. This is getting out of hand. I see a good opportunity to put some space between them and me, so I take it.

I run up to the side of stairs and hit the wall running as fast as I can I take two steps up the wall. I grab and climb over the rail as the people chasing me gather what happen and run around to take the stairs.

I end up at a train stop platform, which rests at the top of the stairs. I run out to the tracks and jump off the platform grabbing a fire escape ladder, which begins to slide down when my weight hits it. I ride the ladder down till it stops a little bit about ground level. I hop off and see my pursuers yelling at me from the top of the platform. As I'm looking up I suddenly loose the air from my lungs.

Looks like one of the bastards got me. I go with the force of the blow and roll back. The guy is getting ready for another blow when I run up grab his fist and head butt him in the face. He goes down, as four more get ready to jump me, I duck and weave through the blows of the first three and push the last one into the rest making them stubble. I continue with my run my breath still trying to come back from the sucker punch I took earlier. Other then a couple of fast guys I still had a pretty big lead from my stunt earlier. I turn the last corner that leads to the rebel-controlled street. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I began to think this whole rebel thing was a bust. But I then noticed that the pursuing gang members stopped following me. I look around. I guess they knew not to come here, but I wasn't sure why. Nothing seemed rebellious in the least. I shrugged to myself and take a seat on the curb. I feel a gun pressed against my head.

"What's the code word?" a familiar female voice says.

"No idea," I reply putting my arms up, "I think your boss should be expecting me though, so if I could turn around and talk to you we can put that pesky gun away and get down to business."

"We have all been expecting you Sora, but you have never seemed to be the one focused on business." The mysterious voice says, ahhh damn it sounds so familiar.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

She giggles, "Turn around."

I obey and to my surprise there is my secretary.

Olette.

With a gun.

I was very confused at this point.

"Sorry I couldn't help but try the tough girl thing," she laughs, "come one, Kairi and Namine are already inside, everyone is expecting you. We heard about what happened at the sign up, you are a complete legend."

"Whoa whoa wait hold up, how do you know it's me, and why are you here? There is too much happening." I was so confused at the way this situation was progressing. Apparently my secretary was a rebel. Not only that but she knew my secret identity and just held a gun to my head. Under normal circumstances I am pretty sure this is grounds for her to be fired, but at this point I was still to confused and more then a little tired.

She gave me a smile and held out a hand to pull me up, "Don't worry Sora, I'm on your side. Come on Hayner is waiting for you."

I let her help pull me up, "Who's Hayner?" I asked brushing off my pants.

"Oh well I'm glad you asked, he is pretty much the leader of the district one rebels. He started up the resistance when Seifer came into power three years ago; he's just an amazing person. He cares about the people." She spoke about this Hayner guy with a lot of admiration.

I took off my mask and gave out a yawn, "Alright, well I guess it's time to meet this guy, anything else important I need to know, besides the fact that you have some sort of crush on him." I laughed wiping away the sweat and grime from my face, I have to say that is one of the annoying things about this mask, it gets hot and when I run a lot through the city it can get dirty. Dirty plus hot equals annoying to me, just saying.

She gave me a small punch in the arm as we walked up the stairs to the building that was obviously the rebel "fort", I don't know if I could call it a fort, the windows were boarded up and there was a sort of barbed wire gate in front of the door, but overall it looked like the place was about to fall apart. Seems like they were in need of some renovations…. And that was still an understatement. As we walked past the barbed wired gate into a place I have only read about, something I never expected to find myself in. it was beautiful. The boarded up windows let in a little light. And the light came out colored. It was amazing.

It was a church…

* * *

**Well hopefully you guys liked it, ummm just ya know, review. Ummm and message me saying nice things. Later.**

**KtheHABIT**


	13. Chapter 13 War Meeting and Cheating

**Why hello people. Just wanted to update this. I cannot wait to write the tournament. I already have a little bit of the fights planned out. But anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 13- War Meeting and Cheating

It was beautiful. I mean I'm not a religious person or anything but, there were statues of all these people that you could tell were some sort of holy figures. All were in this sort of amazing armor, each holding a large key type thing. The statues were amazingly detailed, but that wasn't even the best part. The small amount of light shining through the windows was colored. The glass brightened with each beam of light to create these amazing scenes.

This was stained glass.

As I was gazing at this magnificent work of art I felt the presence of someone next to me, but I was to caught up to acknowledge him.

After a couple minutes they broke through my wonder, "It's beautiful, isn't it? This is one of the last churches left. The only way we could save it is to make this our home base."

Finally I looked to where this voice was originating from, it was a young man, he looked around eighteen himself, he was a little taller then me, carried a blade in his hand and had a pistol on his side I recognized him from the tournament sign up, I remember that the crowd had been especially excited when he had signed up, but his name escaped me. He too was gazing admiringly at the stained glass windows as well.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah they are pretty amazing, I read once about them. I still would never had guessed they would be this magnificent."

He gave a small laugh, "You sir have good taste. Sora Prince, right?" he broke his gaze from the glass turning to me with a hand out, "The name is Hayner, I run this group of rebels."

I shook his hand; "Nice to meet you, Olette has said a lot of good things about you."

A smile spread across his face, "Yeah she's a great girl, she has said some pretty great things about you too. She has known for a while about you and your brother's night adventures. But enough about that here, lets go to the meeting room upstairs." He turned towards some stairs that were located in the back. While we walked up the stairs he told me about their set up.

"We have this entire block locked down. All the buildings have rooftop sentries at all times of the day. There have been attacks almost every week now. There are about two hundred and fifty rebels right now, and we are still growing. When I was fifteen I started the rebels in this church with about fifteen of my closest friends. We have been growing with Seifer's rule becoming more and more hostile. But I am very excited about your arrival, especially with you entering the tournament. This means that we have even more of a chance of winning this. And with that we will get the right people in control of the government."

As we arrived at the next floor, I figured I would voice something that had been bothering me for a bit, "Isn't it a little crazy that your district decides who is in charge by a stupid tournament?"

He turned to me, a serious look in his eyes, "I know to an outsider this tournament might seem like a stupid idea, but to people in this district it is a way of life. there are those of us that have been training for this our whole lives. You see this has been our way of picking the strongest leader for years. We feel like if we have the strongest one in the district be our leader, then they will protect us from the other districts. And it has worked. Even Seifer has prevented us from being taken by the other districts; unfortunately he cares very little about the people. He mostly just cares about his power. But it could always be worse." He finished his sentence as we walked into what seemed to be the war room. There was a large table with chairs all around it. Already sitting were Kairi, Namine, Olette, Pence, and to my surprise, Riku.

Riku stood up, he opened he arms up to gesture towards the group and smiled, "Welcome bother, to the first ever inner circle war meeting. These people right here are the only people, besides Roxas and that Xion girl, that know your identity. But this right here is who will be leading the rebellion against President Dracon. Now I am going to introduce everyone and their job out loud." He began walking around the table; "we have me, Riku Prince, in charge of financing this, with have Olette who will be in charge or managing the finances and communication between districts. Then we have Kairi, who will be in charge of recruitment. Namine will be in charge of the transportation of materials and people from district to district. Pence here will be in charge of equipment inventory. And Hayner you will be in charge of the first district rebels these will be your people." He said as he walked in front of Hayner with his hand out ready to shake, to which Hayner accepted. I watched the moment with a smile. This moment right here was going to change the future of the first district. After they finished shaking hands they turned to look at me, and not only them but everyone in the room as well was looking at me.

"What?" I asked, a little freaked out by all the attention, "Is there something on my face?"

Riku laughed and shook his head, "No, but we are kind of expecting you to say something. I mean you do know your job right?"

I had a feeling they wanted me to lead them, but I wasn't going to give myself that position, so I took a guess, "Ummmmm am I the artist?"

Everyone laughed at my guess. I gave a smile. I knew that was a stretch.

Riku walked back around to his chair and sat, I took the space next to Kairi. And Hayner sat beside Olette. I could tell she was pretty pleased about that.

As he sat, Hayner spoke up, "We all know that you are a great artist Sora, but we know you care about the people. We also know that you are very intelligent and charismatic. That's why you are the leader of this. You're our leader, and warrior."

I smiled, everyone was looking at me again, I could tell they all believed in what Hayner was saying, I knew that's what they wanted, "Well since you guys seemed on board with this idea. I accept, I will be both your leader and your warrior, and I promise I won't let you down."

That seemed to be what they were hoping to hear. And with that Riku spoke, "Okay, well let us get this meeting out of the way. Lets get down to what this is about." Then Riku began to explain our plan, to go from district to district liberating the district from the rule of the warlords. He then told them about the underground tunnels that connected all the districts from the warehouses that our parents owned. they decided that after the tournament the rebels will begin working on clearing the tunnels and opening it up to the other districts.

I stood up at the end of the meeting. Hayner had set up rooms for Kairi, Namine, and I in the church building. it was a tall building. it used to be not only a church but would also house orphans and those who needed help. Riku and Olette left in a van that would take them back to downtown. They had stuff they needed to work on. They promised they would be at the tournament watching from the stands. Kairi and I made our way to the elevator outside the meeting room that would take us to our floor. She held my hand as we rode up. It had been a long day. Namine had gone downstairs with Riku to say by, they have been really close ever since Roxas and I had first district. As we rode up the elevator I gave out a large sigh, Kairi looked at me and gave me a kiss on the check, "You okay babe?"

"Yeah it is just a lot to deal with, I mean, I kinda knew I was the leader of sorts. But this all feels real now. I actually just had a war meeting. I am not ready for a war." I said as grab Kairi and held her close to me.

We stayed silent for the rest of the ride up. Finally we arrived at our floor, we stepped out and walked to the room we would be staying in for the night. Apparently Riku had brought some clothes for us to change into for the night. I sat on the bed and rubbed my temples trying to clear my mind. I heard Kairi grabbing some clothes and get into the shower. I finally just leaned back onto the bed, my legs still hanging off. I began drifting when I finally heard the door to the bathroom open.

"Hey babe, how do I look?" I heard my girlfriend, say in a seductive tone. I leaned up on my elbows to look at my second amazing sight of the day.

There leaning against the door frame was my girlfriend.

Wearing just my shirt.

Looking so damn sexy.

She walked up to me and leaned over me. She began to kiss me on the neck. "So you never answered how I look?" she whispered in my ear as she continued to kiss me on the neck. I grabbed her hips and flipped her over. Looking her straight in the eyes I told her the truth.

"You are and always will be the most beautiful and sexy girl in the world. And I love you."

She smiled, "I'm ready," she whispered.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes, I love you and I am ready to go farther." She said.

"Kai, are you sure?"

"Yes."

We began to kiss heavily she starts pulling off my shirt and undoing my pants.

Then my night was ruined. By simple knocking…

Three knocks…

Getting out of the bed I fixed my pants walking to the door, "Son of a bitch." I whispered as I took my last step to the door. I opened it up.

"Can I help you?" I said to the culprit of my ruined night.

"Sora. I did something. Horrible. I am so sorry." Said a crying Namine as she ran in and hugged me. I stumbled back in surprise. I gave Kairi my "WHAT THE HELL" look. She just shrugged and got out of bed and put some of my shorts on. She walked up to Namine and took the crying girl off me and sat on the bed with her. While I laid down on the couch just listening to what happened.

"What's wrong Nam?" she asked trying to calm her down, "whatever it is I am sure it will be okay, just calm down and tell us what happened."

Namine began to calm and breath, "Okay, well I was saying goodbye to Riku and Olette, and Riku and I started talking about everything with Roxas and how lonely I have been and I just started feeling vulnerable and I don't know what happened but we just… I just… and…."

I started to have a bad feeling about this… I leaned up, "Namine. What happened?"

She looked at me, I could tell she was about to cry again, "I am so sorry, it just happened. I never meant for it to. I love Roxas so much-"

"Namine!" I interrupted, "What happened?"

She got quiet for a second, "I kissed Riku!"

I just laid back on the couch with my back to Namine, this was too much information to handle. I could hear Namine cry as Kairi comforted her. What was Roxas going to think? He was going to be crushed. Kairi came up to me, "Hey babe I am going to stay with Namine in her bedroom. Just get some rest. I will see you in the morning."

"Yeah, just make sure she doesn't kiss anyone else on the way." I said, a little to loudly. I know Namine could hear my cold tone. She began to cry harder.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled, "She made a mistake. We will talk about this tomorrow." And with that the girls left. This night had turned from me telling my girlfriend I love her, to me almost getting some, to finding out that my brothers girlfriend cheated on him with my other brother, to now I am alone and mad and confused. I went back to the bed and laid there. Just six days till the tournament.

Six days till the fate of this district was decided.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for all the veiws and reviews and support. Well anyway lets keep it up. Next chapter I will answer some reviews. So lets add a couple.**

**KtheHABIT**


	14. Chapter 14 Training the Mind

**I am super tired peeps, I just went on a writing frenzy. It is now about five in the morning so I am a little tired. But it was fun writing this chapter. Oh and I am going to answer some reviews below the chapter so yeah keep reading, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 14- Training the Mind So the Body Can Kick Ass

I felt Kairi slip into bed around three in the morning.

"How is Namine?" I asked groggily.

I heard a large sigh, "She feels horrible, and she misses your brother so much. She still doesn't really understand why he left." Then I felt a hard smack on my head.

"Oww Kairi, what the hell was that for?"

"You need to go to her right now and say sorry for what you said earlier." My angry girlfriend said while gathering up some covers to her.

It was my turn to sigh, "Is she still up?"

"Yes, but before you go… I want to know… where is Roxas? We both noticed he was gone yesterday, but we figured you guys had something planned out and he would be back. But he still hasn't called or shown up, Nam and I are worried. Is he alright?" she finished by reaching over and laying a hand on my chest.

I rubbed my hands through my hair as I stared at the ceiling, "Roxas is… busy. He cant call or talk right now. I can't get into specifics, but he is safe. He gave me a message to tell Namine, but I hadn't gotten a chance to tell her before she kissed our brother. Ugh I can't believe they did that. They totally betrayed Roxas… I don't know what to do."

Kairi laughed at my frustration, "Babe, I know you are getting used to this whole being a leader thing, but this is something that you don't have control over. They are going to have to work this out later, this is between Roxas, Namine, and Riku." She leaned over and kissed me on the check, "Now go say sorry before I kill you."

I laughed, "Thanks for the support Kai. Alright, I'll be back."

I slipped out of bed and walked across the hall, I heard small sobs on the other side. I instantly felt bad about what I had said earlier, she had already felt like shit about what she had done, all I did was hit her while she was down.

I took in a deep breath, let it out, and knocked on the door, the sobs stopped, and the door opened.

"Hey Namine," I said to the small girl on the other side of the doorway, "look I want to apologize about what I-"

I was interrupted when Namine rush into my chest and hugged me, "Sora I am so sorry about what I did, I was just so lonely, and Riku has been so nice and supportive. I miss Roxas so much, he is my other half."

At that I couldn't help but laugh. I wrapped my arms around Namine and held her tight as I laughed.

Namine pulled back, confused at my laughter, but at least she wasn't crying.

She wiped her tears away, "What's so funny?"

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "Namine I can't tell you were Roxas is right now, or why he left. But he loves you, he told me that. And I was laughing at what you said, the whole other half thing. He said the exact thing about you before you left. So don't cry, rest up. We will see Roxas before we know it. You feeling okay now?"

She finished wiping her tears and gave me a small smile, "Yes, I feel a lot better, thank you Sora."

She gave me another big hug, I held onto her for a bit, and when I finally looked down I noticed something.

She had fallen asleep. Looks like she had emotionally exhausted herself. I picked her up and laid her down on the bed. I walked out closing the door behind me.

I walked back into my room and laid next to Kairi. She was passed out but still seemed to sense my presence next to her because she instantly cuddled against me as I got under the covers.

I wrapped my arms around her and drifted off, thinking about how perfect this moment was.

I woke up to knocks on the door. I decided to just lay there hoping Kairi would get it, that's when I heard the shower, Kairi was getting ready. Looks like it was up to me to answer it. I got up and walked to the door, but not without putting my mask on just in case. There was a cute female rebel on the other side holding a piece of paper.

"Uhhh ahem, Master Hayner asked me to give this to you," a blush was forming at her cheeks at my still bare chest, "it's a map to the building where you two will be training for the week."

I grabbed the paper from her outstretched hand, "Training? I think I look pretty ready?" I said while I flexed a little, the girl was blushing harder at my antics. As I was doing this Kairi came out of the bathroom wearing a towel. She instantly saw what I was doing, and joined in after putting on a mask that I didn't recognized

"Oh hello there, yes, you will be perfect." She said walking up and pretending to study the rebel.

"Uhh hello Miss, um may I ask what I will be perfect for."

Kairi turned to me and gave me a slight look, that I could understand even through her mask, turning back to the rebel she got really close to her ear, "Why for the special mission of course."

The girl stared blankly, "Special mission?"

Kairi walked around her in the doorway, slowly pretending to study her, "Well yes, the mission to get Sora ready for the tournament, in a way only two beautiful girls can." I held back my laugh, jeeze I love my girlfriend so much.

The girl instantly began to look extremely uncomfortable, "I'm sorry, I just was told… I… well… I mean… I just well…"

I decided it was time to help our guest, "Let the poor girl give the message, sorry about that, we just like to mess around, and not in that way haha. So you were saying about Hayner?"

"Yes sir, he said that you guys would be getting ready for the tournament in our training facility. See you there sir, goodbye Miss…"

"Heart." Kairi finished for her.

"Ahem, yes, well I am Private Trish. Goodbye," Trish then rushed off to her other duties.

I closed the door and Kairi and I busted out laughing, "Oh my God Kairi that was amazing, and where did this mask come from?"

She smiled and twirled around wearing the new mask, it was all black with a pink heart in the center, "You like? Riku had it made for me."

I sat on the bed watching my girlfriend, "I think I would like it better without the towel."

She began walking towards me and started to remove the towel…

When the knocking started up…

We were interrupted again…

"Damn it," I yelled.

Kairi laughed at my frustration, "I'm going to finish getting ready, see who it is."

I obeyed, walking to the door with my mask still on, I opened up to a smiling Namine.

"Hey Sora!"

I took off the mask and walked from the door allowing her in, "Well hey there Nam, feeling better?"

"Much," she replied as I threw a shirt on, "where is Kairi?"

"Here," relied Kairi coming out of the restroom fully clothed, much to my disappointment.

Well at this point I knew what was coming.

Girl time.

"Okay, well I am going to be training, I will be back soon." I put my mask back on and walked out the door.

I few minutes later, I was standing in front of a building down the street from the church. I walked in to an incredibly large hardwood floor room, the walls and supporting pillars all throughout the room were padded.

And it was empty…

What the hell?

I walked in looking around when out of nowhere a blade slashed at my head. I ducked and propelled myself back up with my elbow out. Barely missing the person who had tried to kill me as they jumped back. They were wearing some sort of cloth wrapped around their head that kept me from figuring out who it was, but they were sure taking this fight seriously. Their blade swung down at me as they regained their footing. I pulled my blade from the sheath and held it up to block their strike. I felt the force of the block all through my arms. We stood there deadlocked with are swords crossed trying to force each other to back down. Finally the attacker jumped back. And I pushed the attack running at them keeping my blade low holding it with both hands hand. I swung it at them spinning my whole body with the strike. They held onto their sword even though the force of my sword almost pushed them off their feet. They slid back a couple feet, finally regaining their footing and coming around for a counter attack, swinging at my left side. I blocked it feeling the grind of our swords once again. Then he spun his wrist flicking my sword clean out of my grip. I saw as the sword spun away and slid on the floor, but I was not giving up this fight just because I lost my weapon. I rushed towards my opponent once again, he seemed thrown off by the fact that I was going at him bare handed. So he hesitated.

And that was his mistake.

He gathered his senses as I drew within a couple feet of him, he swung at me but it was too late, I was able to catch his arm with my left hand and elbow down on it with my right, causing him to lose grip and drop his sword, I continued to press the attack by turning my elbow now towards his face and pulling him closer with my left hand. He narrowly dodged my attack and spun out of my grip while kicking me in the ribs. I winced at the pain that burned in my side when i drew a breath and brought my arms up in preparation for the final part of this fight.

But then he just stopped. He stood up and removed his cloth to reveal Hayner. I had been trying to kill one of my biggest allies, and he had been trying to kill me?

"Well that was a good start to our training, we already know you are great with hand to hand, but now it is time to get serious with the sword."

I grinned at him while I removed my mask, "So is that what this is? You are going to make me better with the sword? I'm kinda disappointed we didn't finish right now though, I was about to beat your ass."

He nodded, "Ha well you were right about part of it, I am going to train with you to fight better with a sword, those in the tournament won't take it easy on you like I did. They will kill you if you don't fight with a blade."

I winced at my tender ribs, "Good to know you were taking it easy. So anyway how do we start this?" I asked sitting in an Indian style position.

Hayner grabbed my blade and threw it at me spinning. I caught it by the hilt, perfectly balanced.

Hayner sat next to me and began to meditate, his sword was laid across his lap, he breathed in and out slowly. after about five minutes he finally spoke, "Right now before you can become good enough with the sword to win this tournament you have to learn to be able to fight with controlled emotion. That was your biggest problem, you become so blinded by all the things you have learned before, you focus on your next attack and you don't feel the battle as it enfolds. The first thing you have to learn is the only time you control the battle is when you allow the battle to control you. I know it may not seem to make sense right now. So I trained for two years with a monk that taught me to clear my mind and focus on the battle, he taught me to use my feelings as a way to focus even more clearly, without letting them blind me. And now i will pass what little I know to help you," He put a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a grin, "and when I am done with you, you will be the best."

I had been trained when I was younger to fight with different sorts of swords and weapons, but this was going to be on a whole other level, my original training was mostly just footwork and simple exercises, the only thing that had been in-depth had been hand to hand. I was pretty excited to learn how to really fight with a weapon, like a true warrior.

And so my training begins...

* * *

**Ok that is fourteen, I think this was a good chapter to show that Sora is awesome but still has a lot to learn about fighting. Soooooo**

**Reviewer answer time**

**Chaoshime: Thank you for the review, and yes she is in it. Sorry it was only a little part then, but I promise that she will have a much bigger role in the future.**

**Matu Nui: Well I am glad that the story brought out such passion haha, thanks for the support.**

**ladycapella: Thank you so much for the support, and no fear, I will continue to write more for you to read. The reason I enjoy writing this so much is because at some points even I am surprised with where the story goes.**

**And last be certainly not least...**

**rukiafan12: You Rock! Just had to say that, I am totally liking your reviews, they are a check to show me that this story makes sense beyond my own mind.**

**So thanks to all the reviews and here's to even more, tell me what you think about how the story is going.**

**Oh and by the way I will be throwing little updates on my profile if you want to stay informed with how the story is progressing.**

**KtheHABIT**


	15. Chapter 15 Sweat Blood and… Fears?

**Hey guys, third chapter in the week, I am kind of on a roll. I was reading over the first chapter the other day, and I honestly think my writing style is improving. But I mean that is just my opinion. A couple good things are going to be happening soon. 1) The next chapter will be some awesome action. 2) The Struggle starts in a couple chapters so I get to try my hand at writing some real combat. But anyway lets get onto the story.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Sweat Blood and… Fears?

The clang of steel crashing against each other pounded my ears as I blocked Hayner's blade from cutting my side. I stepped back and took a breath, we had been at it for three days and were now currently on the fourth, just constantly fighting, meditating, and fighting some more. I could feel myself improving with every fight; this fight right now had been going on for four hours. Hayner checked his watch on his wrist, "Alright lets take a break, how are you feeling?"

I instantly sat on the floor, "I am feeling exhausted, but I know I am getting better."

Hayner nodded at my assessment, "You are getting a lot better, it's amazing how fast you catch onto everything."

I laughed, "Ha guess I am just amazing, ya know?"

Hayner chuckled along with me, "Lets not get ahead of ourselves. So I have an important question to ask you."

I could tell that that he was serious now, so I wiped the grin off my face, "Alright, shoot."

"What are you scared of Sora?"

I was surprised by this question, no one has ever asked me that, "Umm I don't know, nothing really I guess." I knew it was a lame answer, but I honestly had never thought about it.

Hayner let out a sigh, "I knew you would say something like that. You see that's kind of a problem; you need to figure that out, because what you are scared of will help you fight. I am not talking about spiders or crap. I mean what do you really fear. What is your darkest deepest fear?"

I flopped onto the floor I just laid there thinking about what he said.

Darkest…

Deepest…

Fear…

I reached into my mind to figure out what he meant. I closed my eyes going over everything.

Then I remembered my dream. My brothers dying before my eyes…

Kairi laying there dying. And the voices, accusing me of this, telling me that it is all my fault. The guilt of causing the death of everyone I loved.

I had it.

I bolted upright, a cold sweat already forming on my forehead, "I've got it. I know what I fear."

Hayner got up, "Don't tell me, just use it. Channel these fears; this is your reason to not die out there. This is your reason to fight harder, and to work harder. Okay, breaks over."

I pouted, "But the beak jus-"

My line was cut off by Hayner's blade slicing at my head. I rolled back kicking his arm up in the process. Hayner brought his blade back cutting down right when I had gotten back onto my feet. I leaned back feeling the wind whistle by at the closeness of his sword. I pulled my blade out and slashed at his torso. Hayner blocked it and jumped back. This seemed like any one of our other fights, I didn't feel any better. I figured it would come to me whenever. At this point Hayner decided to press the attack. He came at me swinging low upward; I prepared myself to block his attack when he suddenly jumped backwards. I was still prepared to black so when he jumped back I stumbled forward. Took the advantage and stabbed forward at me. Everything happened in slow motion, I could see myself falling towards the blade. That's when I felt the fear. The fear of letting everyone down, the fear of seeing everyone die, and at that point I realized I would do whatever it takes to make sure I didn't fail.

Then I came back to reality.

Hayner's blade still coming at me. Me still falling towards it. That's when an idea hit me. I stuck my sword into the ground and pushed up. For a little less then a second my blade sunk in, then held, I used my momentum to push myself up into the air. In the air I flipped over Hayner and pulled my blade out in one single motion. I landed with my blade to Hayner's neck.

"Game set, match Sora," I grinned.

Hayner turned around, "That move was amazing, I have never seen anything like that. Looks like you have definitely surpassed me."

I leaned my blade on my shoulder and wiped my sweat off with a towel, "Don't feel bad man, I have skills. It was bound to happen eventually." I laughed and patted his shoulder.

"Ha," laughed Hayner sarcastically, "whatever, we will see your skills in the tournament," he finished throwing me a bottle of water.

"Yeah we definitely will, Seifer is finished." I said, and then I took a swig of water.

Hayner finished the rest of his bottle and threw it at me, "Alright lets get the hell out of here, your girlfriend probably misses you by now."

"Yeah well not if she's gotten a hold of Private Trish," I said, laughing at my own inside joke.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"Umm nothing, never mind." I laughed and walked out.

The cool crisp air of the night greeted me; pretty much four days of fighting had really taken it out of me. I was ready to crash out.

I got to my room and opened my door to a girlfriend in dirty clothes. Messing with a backpack.

"Ummmm hello Kairi, you look… dirty."

Kairi turned around quick, "Oh hey babe, sorry, I was out late doing some recon for the rebels. And I fell asleep without changing. How did the training go?"

I stretched and flopped onto the bed, "It went great, I am amazing at sword fighting. That's all."

"Oh Jeeze how overconfident can a guy get, I am pretty sure this is enough to break up with you," she replied jokingly, "and get off the bed you loser, you smell like sweat. Take a shower."

"Only if you join."

"Only in your dreams."

"It was worth a try," I said getting off the bed and grabbing some clothes. I walked towards Kairi to give her a kiss when she suddenly pushed me away hard.

"Hey, what was that for?" I asked, a little hurt at the lack of affection.

"Sora I love you, but you smell like shit. Please shower." She then flashed me that amazing smile she has and my heart practically melted.

"Yes ma'am." I gave a small smile and walked into the shower. I didn't realize how much I missed a real shower during the week. All I did to "shower" during the training would be pour water on myself with a hose in the alley behind the training building, and the water was always ice cold. This time I had a hot shower, I could feel the layer of sweat and dirt leaving my body, I just stood in the shower letting the water wash me clean. As I stood there I thought about what I had learned about not just fighting, but about myself as well. This was a good experience; I guess it will be helpful for that leader thing everyone is expecting me to become. Not that I don't appreciate everyone's faith but I still have my doubts about my ability to lead them. I just didn't know what they were expecting me. Oh well. I guess I will just figure this one out through time.

I turned off the shower and put some pants on. I walked out to see Kairi putting a backpack on. I walked over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, "Hey babe, what you up too?"

"Namine and I are going back out with the rebels, Riku set today up to be the day where we show some of the more trusted ones the tunnels so we can begin work. You coming too?"

I shook my head, "I think I'm going to go out on my own a little bit, I need the fresh air. Have fun; I'll meet you at the warehouse later tonight."

She seemed distracted, "Yeah, see you later. Bye babe." She gave me a quick kiss and ran out. She seemed really excited to get out tonight.

Girls are weird. So on that note I decided to tag some buildings.

I grabbed a shirt and my hoodie, and then picked up my backpack and packed a bunch of paint that Riku brought me when he came for the meeting. I hooked my grappling hook onto one side of the backpack and my sword on the other, I had a feeling I might need it tonight. Looking around the room to make sure I had what I needed for the night, I threw my mask on and set out. It was going to be an incredibly long night. Today I was really going to make my mark across the city. The night was just starting so I had a few hours to get everything done. Tonight I had big plans. I was going to hit up a place that was going to piss off a lot of people.

I was going to hit up the TTDC headquarters building.

* * *

**Well that was the 15th installment of the first volume of my story. And all I can think is that this is going to be a really long story. So what do you guys think about how things are going? Message Review and stuff. See ya in a few days.**

**KtheHABIT**


	16. Chapter 16 Simple and Clean

**Okay I am sorry, but I lied. This chapter isn't going to be as action packed as I hoped. I think it will be a good one anyway. So enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 16- Simple and Clean

I walked out into the night, ready for the busy night ahead of me. The air was crisp and cool. I zipped up my hoodie and threw the hood over my head; with my mask on I could see perfectly fine in the night. I felt good; I was going to show that asshole Seifer who he was messing with. I made my way to the train and got on for the ride to the city center.

When I got on the train I noticed no one else was riding tonight. Which was perfect for me. For multiple reasons, first being that I didn't want that much attention tonight. Second I wanted to begin my tagging early. I pulled out a small stencil and began hitting up the inside of the train.

KEYS=BEAST

Was seen all over the, I also used a stencil that was a drawing of my mask. By the time I got to my stop all the carts were full of my mark. I walked off the train feeling very satisfied with my performance. I smiled under my mask and began walking towards the city center. I don't really like walking on the streets, if it was up to me I would always travel by the rooftops, but frankly not many people can see your tags if you only hit rooftops, seeing as how they are extremely high. And especially on a night tonight where I will be really showing Seifer that I am not one to be crossed. As I walked through the city I would randomly hit different walls with the stencils. I didn't want to make any pieces till I got to the building because I didn't want to waste all of my paint.

When I was passing through the market I heard the sound of more spray paint coming from the alley. This was surprising, most of the TTDC had been scared to go out ever since I started my jump and snatch with their spray paint. I peeked around the corner to see a two people working on a wall in the alley, they had already finished their outline and were filling it in. I was interested in who this was and why I hadn't met them yet. I jumped on a dumpster and grabbed the fire escape in the alley, all without making a sound. I silently celebrated when I climbed up. Sometimes I am awesome. I walked on the fire escape till I was above them. I peeked over to see what they wrote. The letters were pretty large, and the colors they were filling with were bright too. They were using some odd color choices also, pink, really bright yellow, and a sort of highlighter green. The colors were a little girly, but it was their choice. They had good style with their art they were smooth. Pros. I leaned over a little more to see their names when the funniest thing happened.

The bar broke…

I started to fall off the fire escape but caught onto the bottom and swung onto the ground, but luckily for me where I landed was very slippery and I fell onto my ass. The two artists jumped and turned around, they were wearing hoodies and bandanas. But one thing about them did stick out to me.

They had nice bodies. Okay I realize that may sound a little gay but I should probably have told you the other thing I realized.

They were both girls.

But they were not friendly girls, which was the third immediate realization I had. Especial when four small knives flew at me while I was still on the ground. I flipped back as the knives hit the ground. They took off right after that. I climbed up and ran after them. I glanced at the wall before I left.

SIMpLE & CLeAN

It looked great I was really impressed. If they were ever to pick a side I wanted them on my team, so I took off after them. They were fast and extremely nimble as they turned corners and would jump over anything as quickly as possible. They seemed like they were going towards the Struggle ring so I decided to cut them off. I turned a corner early and came out at the ring, I hid behind one side of the ring that I thought the girls would pass. And just like I guessed they passed, but the slowed down as they did because I am they thought they had lost me. I ran up and grabbed one's wrist. She turned around and swung another knife at me. I ducked and grabbed her other wrist making it difficult for her to move. Now that one was rendered immobile the other one decided to swing at me with her knife. I backed up still holding the first one.

"Whoa whoa whoa, lets just hold up a sec, I'm not here to hurt you two. I just want to talk. Now I am going to let you go. So we can talk. Okay?"

The one I was holding nodded and I let her go slowly and she backed up standing next to the other one. I was a little surprised; the one I had been holding had the most beautiful blue eyes just like Kairi's. I was caught up with her eyes and she knew it. So she took the opportunity to escape throwing a smoke bomb down.

Well unfortunately she must have been unaware that I can see through smoke with my mask so I ran up and grabbed her wrist

"I thought you agreed to us talking."

She let out a sigh and relaxed, "Can I help you?" she said a little bit pissed, she was wearing a voice changer like me.

"Well I saw your guys' work out there and I liked it, Simple? Or am I addressing Clean?" I said giving a small bow, "Name's Keys."

She stood with her arms crossed, "I know who you are, and I'm Clean, my associate over there is Simple."

I laughed at her, "Well aren't you feisty, isn't it a little late for you to be out? It can be dangerous."

She gave me an angry look with those beautiful eyes, "Maybe for you but We can take care of ourselves." And with that she turned around to leave, "I'm done here."

I grabbed her wrist again, I don't know what it was, but she intoxicated me, "Wait, can I see you again?"

She turned around surprised, I took a breath and started over, "Sorry, that came out wrong, I have a girlfriend. And I love her. Maybe we can just tag or something sometime?"

Her eyes seemed to soften with that, "Hmmm well okay, yeah. And your girlfriend is a lucky girl."

Then she left. I was a little disappointed that I didn't get a number or anything, but on the other hand I was a little relieved. I needed to focus because I still had some work to do. I looked around to get my bearings; it turned out I was only a block away from the TTDC building. I picked the lock of the nearest building and started climbing up the stairs. I climbed all the way to top and came out on the roof. Ahead of me was the largest building in the first district, with those stupid red letters running vertically down the building. I got ready to jump to the next building from there I would jump to the TTDC building. I took a couple steps back and ran to leap when another funny accident happened...

The ledge crackled and buckled before I jumped off… damn it…

I reached back as I began to fall hoping to grab any part of anything that was stable, when I felt someone grab onto my arm and stop me from plunging down lots and lots of stories.

"You really need to take care of yourself, I mean we can't have you dead before the tournament." A familiar voice told me.

I glanced up at the smirking face of Hayner, "Well," I responded as he began pulling me up, "I got bored with normal jumping so I was testing out some new exciting ways to get from building to building."

"Yeah yeah," he said as he dusted himself off from pulling me up, "I was watching the whole time. I have been tailing you since you ran into graffiti chick with a nice body. Any idea who it is?"

"None," I replied, "but anyway why are you here?"

"Well that is no way to thank the guy who saved your life."

"Hey, who said I needed to be saved?"

"Don't try to act tough now, so what we doing tonight?"

"We?" I looked over at him. He was stretching as if he was about to work out.

"Duh, think I don't like to have fun too?" he said finishing his stretches, "I used to be a big tagger, then I had to become a leader. Even though I am a big deal here I still want to lead a normal life. I want to have a girlfriend, I want to get in trouble with my parents. There are a lot of things I want to do that I can't right now. But to be honest that's why I am so glad you are here; everyone here looks at me one of two ways, as the fearless leader, or the horrible criminal. You just look at me like a friend. As a normal person, and its a nice change in pace. So thanks."

I laughed, "Don't get to sentimental on me. So lets see these skills you supposedly have."

And with that statement we backed up and jumped from roof to roof making our way to the TTDC building. We only had a one chance at this.

Two hours later I was finishing my outline of the last I.

Hayner had been behind me filling in the huge letters I had been making. While he finished the last of the letters I was signing on the bottom. This was one of my most ambitious nights yet. As I zip lined to the bottom followed be Hayner.

T

T

D

SUCKS

REBELS RULE

KEYS and REBEL SAY HI

I smiled at our work. The sun was starting to rise. I yawned and turned around to into the chest of a big soldier type guy wearing a TTDC jacket. Some friends also accompanied him. About a hundred of them…

All wearing the same jacket...

They did not look happy.

Shit…

* * *

**Okay I liked this chapter, and I am happy to write another exciting chase scene. They are fun. Thanks for the support lately people. Keep it up. This story has a lot to go.**

**KtheHABIT**


	17. Chapter 17 Rebels on the Run

** Well hello beautiful people, I know I have been gone for a good minute but classes and work got pretty crazy pretty fast. I just have a few things I wanted to update you on. 1) My digific is going to be starting real soon, and it coincides directly with this story so yeah look forward to it. 2) I am starting the brainstorming on a new totally different story that I am pretty excited for, it is a post apocalypse story Kingdom Hearts fic, so also be looking out for that. Ummm what else... oh yes of course, I had some crazy writing block during my story drought time, and I wanted to give you guys some good reads on the site if you need. Firstly stories. Yep just read them, pure greatness. Also I read "12" by Jared Someone it was a great story that was just what I needed to get on track. I also read the Hunger games because someone capered my story to it. And I have to say, the book was quite awesome. Anyways, lets get to the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 17- Rebels on the Run

Shit…

Yep, that well conceived thought was the last thing to enter my head before I started running, grabbing Hayner on the way.

"We need to get the hell out of here," I said as we took.

"Get them! Seifer doesn't want them to survive!" I heard from behind us, I didn't really stick around to figure out which of the hundred of guys had said it. Hayner and I had a long night of running ahead of us. This whole situation wasn't looking to well.

Hayner followed me as I ran into the alley next to the TTDC building, this wasn't going to lose them at all but I figured having them in narrower spaces allowed for us to cut the number of people following us down at least a little bit.

Coming out of the alley I looked back. It was packed with members of the gang running after us. I turned right to run down the street and immediately stopped in my tracks.

It was as if we had kicked the hornet's nest, and that nest had hit fifteen other nests. The group that had stopped us outside the building was nothing compared to the group on the street in front of us, the entire street was filled with TTDC gangsters wearing their jackets and holding some sort of weapon in their hand. It looked like Seifer had his entire gang out here for us tonight. Hayner caught up and let out a large sigh.

"Looks like tonight is going to be a lot of fun," he said stretching his arms and legs out as if to prepare for a school race.

I looked to the alley we had exited to see that the gangsters weren't even running anymore, just slowly filing out. We walked back slowly in order to prevent ourselves from being completely surrounded. As we did I noticed that the crowd in front of us was starting to split in the middle. As dangerous as it was to stay and see who they were moving for I stayed anyway, I wasn't going to be intimidated.

The surprise guests moved out and the entire group hushed.

Before us was the leader of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, and to his left and right were what looked to be his lieutenants. The one on the left was a slender girl, with silvery blue hair. The other was a large muscular guy with his arms crossed.

"Seifer," said Hayner, spitting the name out like poison.

He smiled as if to further piss off the rebel leader.

"Ah Hayner, well this is a lovely surprise. I was expecting this sort of behavior from Keys, but you? I thought you were better then this. Oh well, this way I can take out two birds with one stone."

He turned around addressing what looked to be his entire gang behind him.

"The one who brings them back alive will become one of my lieutenants, they will never go hungry, they will always be rich, and they will never have to worry about the safety of their friends or family." And with that he walked back into the crowd with his two lackeys following right behind.

Everyone watched them walk into the crowd and disappear.

Then all those eyes turned to us. Needless to say it was a bit awkward.

I heard Hayner's feet shift in the gravel preparing for the next moment.

That's when all hell broke loose.

"GET THOSE TWO"

I turned as fast as I could and took off with Hayner closely following, it sounded as if a stamped was chasing us. Which I guess technically isn't far off. We were barely ahead of hundreds upon hundreds of gangsters were chasing us. This was beyond what I expected for tonight to turn out. I began to feel a slight burn from the lack of oxygen as my legs pumped me forward. I turned to an ally with Hayner and the gang all on my heels. We needed more then ever to narrow out all of the people following us. As I came out of the ally I kept running forwards across the street towards the next ally, on my right and left I saw more gangsters pouring into the street. One, faster then the rest caught me and grabbed my backpack. I stopped suddenly, my shoes sliding on pavement. I snapped my arm out palm going straight into his stomach. He instantly let go as he also caught a knee to his head from Hayner at the same time. We didn't stop to see the extent of our damage. As soon as he let go I was on the run again. As we hit the ally I saw my chance to hopefully lose a large part of the gang. I jumped on the dumpster and jumped of grabbing the fire escape. Hayner saw what I was planning and hit the dumpster at the same time.

As we pulled ourselves up onto the fire escape a few of the gangsters started to follow with the jump up as well. Hayner and I started going up the fire escape one floor at a time as fast as we could. I grabbed a flowerpot as we hit the fifteenth floor and smashed it against the head of the gangster who had caught up to me. We continued to climb up the weariness began to set in, I don't know if you understand but climbing thirty floors after sprinting for your life is not an easy feat, even for a beast such as myself. I knew Hayner was getting tired, but we were both knew that at this point if we stop….

We die.

We finally reached the top, and as we did I pulled my blade from the side of my pack. Swinging downward I cut through the metal holdings on the top of the escape, it instantly began to whine with the strain of all the people that had crowded on it to get us. It seemed those in chase also seemed to notice this as well and began to freak out a little. Ok I may have understated that a tad bit, when I say they freaked out a little I mean they all began to yell and try to force their way out, this is where my plan came into full effect. The ones at the top had stopped trying to go up, and were trying to communicate the whole "we are about to break this and die" situation to the ones at the bottom, while the ones at the bottom continued to try to push upward. Needless to say this was causing some confusion and gave Hayner and I a small break to gather our thoughts and breaths.

"This is some bullshit," Hayner finally was able to gasp out as he finished a gulp of water, "we can't keep this crap up. We need to get to the rebel area, they will be-"

"Stop," I interrupted, "we can't go there right now. If we do then we will be endangering the rest of the rebels. They will overrun your friends, the rebels. This deal has put not only us, but everyone else we know and care about, in danger. We need to hide out after this till the Struggle starts and then win, that is if we survive tonight."

Hayner sighed, I could tell he was getting his strength back, "How do you know that he won't just kill us at the Struggle when we get there?" he asked, I looked around, we didn't have a lot of time left to talk.

I looked at him and smiled, "Because he can't afford to, you see the people love us. We know it, he knows it, and he also knows that if he tries to disrupt the Struggle there will be, without a doubt, a large scale uprising, although he would succeed in keeping Dracon in power by killing us off, he doesn't want to do it at the expense of his own power. Now get up, they are about to show up." I finished my explanation and held out my hand to help up Hayner.

He gratefully accepted it, "Wait how do you know they are about to-"

The door to the roof broke open interrupting Hayner, reveling a gangster with a shoulder launcher. He immediately fired as soon as he focused on us. I could see the projectile flying expanding out, a net, it sailed right towards me while I was still mid-picking up Hayner. I let go of him and pulled my blade out, cutting it in half as it flew towards us. The net harmlessly fell to the sides as I re-sheathed my sword. Hayner rubbed his backside from where he dropped. I grinned both at his fall and the fact I just pulled one hell of an action shot. But the grin immediately fell as I saw the TTDC members pouring out of the broken door.

"Lets go," I yelled as I jumped to the next roof, Hayner was already on his way as well.

We started jumping from roof to roof, with every roof we hit was soon overtaken by members trying to collect the reward on us. They were getting even closer with every jump. Seems like they had gotten smarter and decided to take everyone to the roofs. This meant there wasn't going to be a safe building to go down. As I racked my brain for an answer to get down and lose this massive amount of assholes chasing us I just continued to jump. It was as if my body was on autopilot.

Then it came to me, I knew exactly how we would lose almost all of them in one simple shot. Well not simple, but fun.

I swung my backpack around and pulled out my handy grappling hook launcher and an extra line clip out while running closer to Hayner, I pulled him towards an edge of the building. He was thrown off balance and stumbled, while he was regaining his footing I shot the hook across the street to a building and attached it to Hayner's belt before he noticed and hooked on the clip to the line. I turned the watch and the grappling hook pulled both of us off the building. we started flying across the street towards the wall of another building. I knew I had to time this part carefully. I detached the hook from Hayner and myself from the line so that we began falling down but still towards the building.

"Brace yourself," I yelled, as the building drew closer to us.

We crashed through the eighth floor window and rolled out of it. Luckily we crashed into an abandoned room. The whole act was probably so insane they are still trying to figure it all out.

"That was fucking crazy," Hayner yelled shaking off the glass.

I grinned at this, "I agree, that was some fun, now I bought us enough time to end this run, we need to get down and sneak back to the rebel base."

"I thought you said we weren't going to go there, and that it would endanger everyone." Hayner replied, opening up the door taking a peak and walking into the hallway.

"Yes but that was if we went straight there, we have been going the opposite way this entire time. We led them away so we can lose them, now they really have no real direction in which to chase us. We will now head towards the base at an angle so if we do run into anyone we will still be off course to them," I explained as we started going down the stairs.

"You know, you are going to make a great leader of this rebellion," Hayner said when we finally hit the streets from the back entrance of the building.

A couple hours later we were still on our way back, we were taking it at a jog. It was overall an excruciatingly tiring night. Hayner was exhausted, I decided it was a good time to head straight for the base, we hadn't ran into any TTDC lately and the people on the streets were acting letting us blend. Even they could tell the tense nature of the air.

I tapped my partner in crime on the shoulder, ready to tell him that we are going to the base now "Hayner, we are going to start heading towards- shit…" I was stopped by a lovely new development.

We were surrounded.

Hayner tiredly looked around at the fifteen angry TTDC soldiers, "Dude, I don't have the energy for this."

I gave him a grim smile, "Yeah I know what you mean, I'll see what I can do bout all this."

I stepped out to the one who looked to be their leader, he had a couple of extra badges on his jacket and a look that instantly pissed me off, those are usually the people in charge.

"Hey asshole, why don't you guys just turn around a let us go, I'm kind of getting annoyed losing you guys all the time. Why don't we all have a good nap and tomorrow I'll kick your boss' ass," at this point I was up in his face. He did not look like he was enjoying my verbal harassment. I didn't really have a real plan at this point, but I was taking my frustration over the past few hours out and that was in turn helping me clear my mind, and the only conclusion I could come up with was…

We are pretty screwed.

That's when smoke surrounded us, luckily my mask allowed me to watch what happened next. Knives flew through the air hitting all fifteen guys in the shoulder and legs. The guys went down fast twitching.

Hmmm electrified.

A hand grabbed mine and I looked to see it belonged to CLeAN with SIMpLE holding onto Hayner's hand. They led us to two motorcycles. We climbed on holding onto them. They took off and sped through the streets. I don't know how this all happened but I was grateful. I was exhausted. They stopped the bikes in front of the rebel block.

"Thank you, so much," I said as I got off the bike.

"No problem," the muffled tuned voice replied, "no go get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

She was right I did, so I obeyed, I went to my room. I opened the door, Kairi was still out with the rebels it seemed. I missed her, but I needed to rest. I closed my eyes and drifted, tomorrow I fight. The Struggle starts and I have a lot of resting to do.

So I submitted myself to the darkness of sleep…

* * *

**So there you go, I promised some good action, next chapter is the Struggle which I have been waiting for a long time to write, I actually have songs that I listen to that help me visualize the entire fight. I'll post them up in the A/N on the top of the next chapter. So my friends hope you liked all this chapter, umm lets get some reviews and yeah ask me whatever.**

**KtheHABIT**


	18. Chapter 18 The Enforcer vs The Artist

**Ok sorry it's been a couple weeks, works been a pain. Hope you like the first chapter of the Struggle. By the way, check out my new story, "I Hate Zombies".**

* * *

Chapter 18- The Enforcer vs. The Artist

"Babe it's time to wake up, you have to get ready for the Struggle," I heard Kairi say as she nudged my shoulder, "you only have a couple hours to get there."

I lifted my head and checked my watch, nine fifty-three, I stretched out and grabbed Kairi around the waist.

"It's good to see you beautiful, how did recon go last night?"

"It was fine, by the time I got back you were passed out, you looked exhausted."

I yawned again and slipped out of bed, "Yeah I was, went on a little run for my life that took a few hours," I began getting dressed as we talked, "Hit the TTDC building and then the entire gang come out to try to kill Hayner and I. What did you do last night?"

She also got out of bed getting dressed as well, "Oh just kinda looked at some of the stuff in your warehouse, then we went to the tunnels so some of the engineers could figure out how some of the rubble is going to get cleared. Then me and Namine went out a bit to look through the city."

I finished getting dressed and started to do my hair with grease. I needed it to hold all day. My usually messy hair that sticks up was spiked; spikes went down by both my ears and the back of my head, the rest of my hair was spiked forward. Hopefully it would keep in place, I had a long day ahead of me. I took one last look at the mirror. I was wearing a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, black gloves, and a black pants. Yeah so I'm going a little dark in it, but the whole black and white thing just looks awesome on me. I grabbed Xion's sword and strapped it around my back.

Perfect.

I turned to my beautiful girlfriend. She was wearing a hoodie and some pants, and was throwing my backpack over her shoulder. She turned and smiled at me while she pushed some of her beautiful red hair from out in front of her face, she moved up close and gave me a hug. "You better not die, and you better win," she mumbled into my shirt as she hugged me tighter.

I kissed her forehead and smiled, "Come on you know they don't have what it takes to kill me. I will see you after I win. Don't worry."

"I love you," she said bringing her head out from my shirt.

I smiled even more at this, I am the luckiest man in the world, "I love you too."

And with that I turned around, grabbed my mask, and headed out the door. Once I hit the street I was completely shocked, the entire rebel force was out there waiting for me. Hayner in front with his arms crossed. "Look bro, we need to get gone, I have a Struggle to win," he said grinning, "Oh and you are more then welcomed to come and watch." He turned towards the train station and started walking.

I ran to catch up. When I did I gave Hayner a friendly pat on the shoulder, "Oh man you are competing too? Well that's just another one of the sixty three people I'm not to worried about." We both shared a laugh at our taunting and continued walking, the rebels all following behind us.

Hayner took a quick glance behind, "I told them to stay behind and guard the area, but they all refused, they said they didn't want to miss Seifer being ousted," he had a smile on his face, "We carry the hopes and dreams of this entire district on our shoulders, and you Sora," He stopped and put his hand on my shoulder, "You hold all of New Destiny's on yours."

I nodded. It was all I could do. We continued towards the station in silence, as me and Hayner climbed aboard the first car everyone else packed into all of the following cars in order to give me and Hayner a chance to focus our minds on the battles.

As I sat in the car my mind mulled over all the information, styles, tricks, tips, and lessons I have ever received about fighting. I cleared my mind of everything besides those thoughts. And as we arrived at the station near the arena I was more focused then I had ever been in my life. I checked my watch; the time was eleven forty five. As the doors opened I looked out to see the first district population waiting for the struggle to begin. I saw some people turn and spot Hayner and I exiting the train, and that's when all hell broke loose. The sound became deafening, as the crowd pushed to talk and touch us. Looks like we really had become the hero's of the people. I never really knew what my taking a stand had meant to the people until now, the entire district wanted to see us. It was amazing.

I smiled and leaned over to Hayner, "Looks like we really have to kick some ass now, we have the entire district cheering for us."

After navigating through the crowd we arrived at the platform that was made for all the contestants to rest at during the Struggle. I sat with Hayner as Seifer came up to talk to us.

"Well well well, seems you two made it out of last night, well no bother you both won't be surviving today's Struggle. I have made sure of it." And with that Seifer walked off with his same lieutenants from the last night.

I glanced over at Hayner, "What the hell do you think he means by that?"

Hayner was staring at the tournament bracket, "Well I think he rigged the bracket to make sure that we both are on one side and he is on the other. Luckily we both have to make it to the semi-finals in order to fight. But in order to fight Seifer one of us has to make it to the finals."

I laughed at him, "Why do you sound so worried buddy? We both know I am winning this thing. All you need to do is not die."

Before Hayner had a chance to reply the voice of the announcer boomed over the arena area, "LADIES AND GENTALMEN WE ARE NOW GOING STARTING THE EVENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR…. THE STRUGGLE!"

The crowd went wild, cameras panned over all of us waiting in the competitor area. That served to only further the hype. To which the voice spoke up again, "AND NOW THE FIRST FIGHT OF TOURNAMENT WILL NOW BEGIN BETWEEN THE THIRD IN COMMAND OF OUR OWN TTDC RAI LOWERY-"

Boo's echoed through the stadium, seems like whomever this guy was, he wasn't very popular.

"-AGAINST THE NEWCOMER ARTIST KEYS"

I looked around a little surprised; I hadn't checked the bracket like Hayner so I wasn't aware of my placement. First? That was just a pain in the ass. Hayner looked over at me, I just gave him a shrug and walked down the platform and towards the arena. Small barriers prevented the crowd from completely mobbing me, they gave me shouts of encouragement and held their hands out hoping for me to touch them. I decided to play it cool and walk by staying focused on the fight coming up. I wondered what the guy was going to be like.

That answer awaited me at the top of the steps to the arena. As I walked up and onto the large marble ring, the large muscular right hand man of Seifer greeted me. I gave a small sigh, looks like I really won't be getting a break today. He carried a large staff with huge weights on either side. He wielded it easily and spun it before pointing it towards me.

"Looks like you end today Keys, ya know?"

I laughed at him, "Sorry guys, I don't know who you think you are, but you don't have what it takes to bring me down." And with that I pulled the sword out and took my stance.

My words had seemed to upset this Rai person because he came out swinging. The large staff flew at my body, I was surprised at the speed in which he could swing it, I brought my blade up to block and braced for impact. And the impact came… hard.

The force of his strength and the weight of the staff smashed against my sword. I couldn't feel my arms after that hit. This also caused my hands to lose grip and me dropping my sword on the ground. Rai immediately recovered from my block and swung his staff downward. I rolled backwards barely missing being crushed the marble around my sword being crushed causing my sword to slide away from me and off of the arena. Damn it. I stood up and dusted myself off. Looks like this is going to be an interesting fight. I am weaponless and my arms still feel like putty, it from what I have gathered I am facing against I muscled behemoth. Rai jabbed his weighted staff at me with incredible speed I move left as the staff brushed by me. I knew I was going to have to go on the offensive eventually if I had any hope of winning this. I charged forward as he brought his weapon back to attack again. I ducked down as the staff flew over my head and I swept my foot around to take out his legs. There was just one problem with my plan, it was like trying to kick concrete…. nothing happened.

Rai looked down at me and grinned, "You aren't going to win this, ya know."

And with that he grabbed me by my jacket with his free hand, "Oh shit," was all I had time to say before he threw me back to the ground I slid towards the edge almost falling off, which would have caused me to be disqualified. The air flew from my lungs while stars and birds flew around my head. I gasped for breath while Rai chuckled and walked to my side. My vision's newfound blurriness began to clear as Rai prepared to finish me off. My head hanging over the edge I instantly knew his plan. He was going to kill me execution style…

I was not about to let that happen, I needed to finish this soon, because I was not going to last in this battle much longer. That's when I saw my only opening I was going to get in this battle. It was going to be risky but I really wasn't in the mood to die. I pulled off my belt swung it toward his leg, it wrapped around his leg while the staff swung down coming to uncleanly take off my head. I pulled hard and his leg buckled. The staff missing my head, and my surprise moves throwing off Rai's balance causing him to drop the staff off the side of the arena. I breathed out a sigh of relief. Looks like I survived another day.

Rai was pissed at this point; he got up, and started walking towards me with his fists up. Looks like this one is a boxer, I was going to destroy him, this was my turf now. He swung at me to which I ducked and punched him in the face. He backed up holding his face. I jumped up grabbing his head in the process and connected it with my knee. I heard the crack of his nose breaking. Blood gushed out and he backed up even farther trying to prevent the flow of blood from his face.

Now we finish this…

I ran up to Rai, he swung at me with his right. I moved to the side easily missing the sloppy punch. I kicked at the back of his knee causing his leg to collapse and him to fall forward. At that point I swung my knee forward and connected my knee to his face once more. And that was that, I wasn't going to kill him but this fight was over, he fell back and was out cold.

The crowd erupted into cheers, maybe they had been cheering the whole time, but to be quite honest I heard nothing the entire fight. The announcer ran up onto the arena.

"AND THAT IS IT LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE FIRST FIGHT OF THE STRUGGLE AND THAT RIGHT THERE WAS AN EXCITING ONE! I PRESENT YOU THE WINNER KEYS!"

The crowd cheered. I know I should be happy but I really couldn't be, this was the first fight. I didn't know what else was in store for me…

* * *

**That was that, tell me what ya think. I have a few more fights to write and yeah, don't worry I am getting better. Review por favor.**

**KtheHABIT**


	19. Chapter 19 Not My Love

**Okay I am sorry, that's all I can say. I have so busy with life that I just haven't felt any insperation to write lately, but now I am back. With a vengence, I have my two regular stories I am working on, as well as some ideas for a new story, nothing crazy just a love story thing. Also still working on the ideas for the Digimon one, so sit tight cause I am back to entertain.**

* * *

Chapter 19- Not My Love

I was tired as I walked off the stairs of the arena, one of the assistants bringing my sword to me, I gratefully grabbed and sheathed it, the crowd swarmed around the walkway, trying to reach over the guardrail to high-five me as I made my way back to the platform that separated the arena from the contestants. I laughed a little as they cheered for me; and I smiled under the mask as they shouted out encouraging words. It was through my walk I noticed something strange but flattering. Hundreds of people were wearing Keys mask replicas. As I made my way up the second set of stairs I sat down next to Hayner. He gave me a small smile and patted me on the back.

"Take a rest, it will be a while before you are up again, like all the masks out there? We had them handed out throughout the past couple days in order to hype you up a little more, now you can slip through the crowd a little easier," he said.

I looked out around, seems like the rebels have been busy. For every five people at least one was wearing a mask, "I'm impressed, you guys work quick," I replied.

He just laughed at the comment, "Well either way, you are becoming a symbol to the people here."

I just gave a small nod in his direction as I scanned the crowd looking for my girlfriend and the rest of my support crew. I finally found her sitting on top of these special elevated box seats, along with Namine and Riku and a few other wealthy people from the first district. Then I saw something that made my stomach twist…

Dracon was sitting behind Kairi… He was speaking to my girlfriend…

How did she know him? Were her parents that connected? I mean all I knew about her family was that her mom had died but she was always kind of weird when it came to her dad, and she never mentioned what exactly he did, I wonder if he was really well connected. He must be, that's the only way I can explain why Dracon was being so chummy with my girlfriend… Ugh, this was totally ruining my kick ass good mood. So I decided it was best to put it out of my mind and talk to her about it later. I looked out at all the other box seats spread out throughout the crowd, from the looks of it Kairi and Riku's group seemed to be on the most expensive one, they were pretty high up, and also had the best view of the fights. I was a little surprised that I hadn't spotted them when I first got there, I guess I was just kind of overwhelmed by the scale of people that I really didn't look around to notice all that was really going on around me. As I looked around I saw that there were also giant plasma televisions posted on the buildings showing stats of the all the contenders in the Struggle it also showed betting stats, replays of my fight, and the schedule of the upcoming fights.

"It makes you sick doesn't it?" I heard from next to me, it was Hayner. He was also staring at the screen.

"Yeah," I agreed, "I mean what is all this for? Just simple betting?"

Hayner shook his head at my statement and sighed, "It may just seem like simple betting, but this goes onto a lot of different levels, the Struggle can make or break homes. People bet their entire life savings on these matches."

I thought back to a year ago, when a few of my classmates asked me if I wanted to go watch the big fights in Twilight Town, I had declined their offer because, one, I could care less about watching other people fight, two, I had some Keys stuff to do that night.

I turned back to Hayner, "So what do the Downtown people care about this?"

"They put a lot of money into it as well, a lot of them have stands out here and are betting for, to them, seems like a yearly sport. Plus a lot of the higher ups come to figure out who the boss will be of the first district. This tournament marks the first part of corruption for any new boss," Hayner said shaking his head, "As you can see our loving president is here, but I figured you had already noticed."

I looked back to were Dracon was sitting and noticed he was telling something to Kairi, his arm on her shoulder, I could feel my blood boiling in my system…

"Yeah I noticed him," I said shortly, "Isn't it a little gutsy for him to be showing his face out here. I mean it could all be ended right now with a rifle."

Hayner gave a small smile at that, "If only it were that easy," he said looking around at the whole area, "but it isn't what you see that is making him so safe, because I know you noticed the four guards that are stationed at the base of his seats, but what you haven't noticed is the fifteen snipers set up around on roofs, as well as the micro force field that is around the box seats they are at. We know this because we have been trying to get this kill for the past three years."

I stared closely at the seats till the glasses on my mask finally picked up shimmer of the field. He was a smart man. I decided it was time to go visit them, I layed my sword next to Hayner, "Watch my mask, I'll be back eventually," I told him. As I walked towards

I pushed a small button on the inside of my mask, "Call Riku," I stated to the voice command system, jumping off the platform and into the crowd. The crowd went wild and swarmed into the area I had jumped into trying to be the lucky fan to spend a second with keys. I slipped through the arms of a few people taking off my mask and hoodie in the process wrapping my hoodie over the mask, just in my white shirt I was easily able to blend into the crowd. I was glad at the clever ruse Hayner had created. I had to hand it to him; he did make things easier for me this time.

I listened as Riku picked up his cell phone, "Hey, Sora. What's taking you so long? You told me you were on your way a few hours ago, his majesty has been waiting to speak to you," he paused, he sounded strange, like he really wanted to say something, "Roxas is still waiting at Room 431 of that hotel he is staying at near the Struggle arena, the one that has no fire escapes.," at this I stared to check around me looking at all the buildings, Riku knows how prone I am to using fire escapes so he probably figure I would be using able to spot that building easily, and sure enough, there to my left, was the building. At this point I began to tune back in to what Riku was saying, "He figures if you pick him up there he can escort you through the crowd easily with his bodyguards. "

I immediately caught on to what Riku was telling me, "Alright then, see you soon then," I replied scanning the area for anyone who would have been following as I made my way to the hotel. I removed my mask as I walked up to the hotel. As I walked up a Downtown police guard outside the entrance held his arm out.

"Name?" He stated blocking my way.

I decided that it was probably safer to not use my real name, my hair was still spiked closer to Keys, as well as me looking like dirty and sweaty, "I'm here to see Roxas Prince, he is a member of the Organization."

He stepped up to me with his gun, "What is your name," he repeated, " and what items are you holding?"

I started to worry a bit; I couldn't show my mask without causing a little bit of suspicion, the best I could do was bluff and hope I can still get in. I gave a smile and held out my rolled up hoodie over to him, "It's just a hoodie sir, feel free to check it."

The officer paused for a second, contemplated the situation, and then reached to grab it from my hands.

Shit…

"Halt soldier!" I heard a familiar voice yell coming out as he exited the hotel.

The guard immediately stood to attention when he heard the voice, I just grinned and held my hoodie to my chest.

Roxas had arrived, he was dressed in a black cloak and had the hood drawn over his had.

He walked right up to the guard, "Don't trouble my guest with your pettiness," he said in a cold tone, I had never heard from my brother, which sent chills through me.

"Sorry Sir," the guard said, "I was told to search anyone who-" His reply was cut short when Roxas unexpectedly punched him in the stomach he stood over the guard who was struggling to catch his breath.

"I told you 'Don't bother my guest with your pettiness'," he said, the cold tone once again sending the chills to my spine, "I didn't ask for your excuses. So unless I ask for them do not give them to me, because next time I will kill you for speaking out of turn." And with that he began walking to the door of the hotel. I was still a little shocked by this whole exchange, I mean this was Roxas; he was always the most level-headed of us all, the most adamant about letting all live, now he was what seemed to be a brutal enforcer…

What was the Organization doing to him?

I shook my head and followed him into the hotel.

"Keep your head down, make no eye contact. We don't want anyone recognizing you," Roxas whispered at me just when the automatic door opened.

As we entered the lobby I noticed it was alive with activity. Lots of dressed up Downtown people were standing and talking as they watched the Struggle on a huge TV. Anyone who saw me looked at me like I was some street trash. Next to the television was a lady sitting at a desk collecting bets. I gripped my mask and hoodie tighter at the sight of it all. These people were betting on the lives and future of this district like it was nothing. I followed Roxas into the elevator, he pushed the button to the top level, the doors closed and I felt us begin to rise.

"Sorry you had to see that," he said removing his hood. It was like when that hood came off the old Roxas returned, he gave me a small smile, "I didn't want to come off weak to the guards. Its tough being in the Organization… most of them are cruel people."

I put my arm on his shoulder, "No worries bro, I'm just glad that you are okay, I was a little worried about you."

He laughed at that, "You were worried about me? I hear about what Keys has been up too, I'm the one who should be worried about YOU, I heard you had the entire TTDC chasing you the other day."

"I don't know if it was the entire gang, but a few of them were after me, yes I admit that."

"You are also the dumbass who went to the sign up without a weapon."

"I thought they were provided," I said in my defense.

We both laughed at my comment, it was really good to see him; it took me back to the time where we just joked around, before the bounties, rebellions, and death tournaments. The door opened to a small hallway that led to a fancy door. Roxas grinned at me walked up to the door sliding the keycard in. the light turned green and he pushed the door open giving me a dramatic wave inside. I walked in first thinking this was going to be another ordinary suit…

I was incorrect.

This was the nice hotel room I had ever visited, and I don't mean to brag or anything, but I had been to some nice ones.

Everything looked so new, from the perfect couches to the amazingly large TV to the ridiculous kitchen. It was perfect.

"It's nice right?" Roxas said walking up next to me, "All paid for by the Organization."

"Wow," I was all I could muster as I looked around the suit.

"That's what I said," A voice from behind me added.

I turned around to see Xion, in a nice dress, "Hey there tough girl," I said warmly walking up and giving her a hug, "it's good to see you." I mean why not hug her in the little time we had spent we had gotten close, I mean I did save her from those punks, and she was keeping our identities secret from some of our biggest enemies.

She hugged me back, "Missed your sense of humor, apparently I got stuck with the 'stick in the mud' brother." She said laughing, I joined in. we both turned to see Roxas' pouting, causing our laughter to increase.

"I can be fun too," he said crossing his arms, "it's not my fault I have to be the serious one of us three."

You mean boring?" I asked as me and Xion began once again laughing at his expense.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, taking off his cloak to reveal a hoodie identical to mine, "get dressed asshole. We have to get downstairs to go watch fights with our ever-so-wonderful president. Your clothes are in the bedroom; there is also a restroom for you to shower. Now get in there." He finished his statement by pushing me n the bedroom and closing the door.

About forty-five minutes later I found myself fully dressed and drying the last of my crazy brown hair. I walked out to the catcalls of Xion and Roxas, I gave them a pose and we all laughed.

"So Roxas, why are you wearing my hoodie?" I asked after we finished joking around.

He gave a small look at Xion, "Well umm, it's because I am going to have to fight some of the tournament for you… some stuff came up, you were personally invited to be sit with the President, he wants to talk to you, so Riku couldn't refuse him. Him and I made this plan in order to not attract attention. And Xion here is going with you."

"Why," I said, not trying to be rude, "I have a girlfriend."

"Dracon doesn't know about you and Kairi," Xion explained, "and you can't tell him, because of some… complications. So for the time being, I am your date. I know this is confusing, but hopefully when we get there it will make a little bit more sense."

I gave a frustrated sigh, "Fine whatever you guys say," I turned to Roxas, "Just don't lose."

He gave me a smile as he grabbed my mask, "Come on, I'm Twin, the only way I lose is if I fake it."

And with that Xion pulled me by the hand to the hallway and into the elevator.

We began the decent to the lobby when she suddenly turned to me, "Sora, I'm sorry, about Roxas, I never wanted him to join. He just started and he can see the evil of most of them… it's changing him. I'm scared." I could tell she was on the brink of tears as she told me this. I grabbed her in another hug and held onto her as I heard her breathing calm.

"It is going to be okay, Roxas just has a lot going on in his head, he was left with a huge responsibility and just needs time to put it all together, don't worry about him. He is strong," I whispered in her ear, she nodded and let go.

She was staring me straight in the eyes now, sadness in her eyes, "I have something else to tell you, it's… it's about Kairi. I'm sorry… Roxas told me to not tell you but she… she-"

DING

The sound of the doors opening interrupted Xion as we looked towards the opening we were greeted by Riku, Namine, Kairi, and none other then Dracon himself. He gave me the smile that the public saw, the smile of the politician, but underneath it I could see the frayed corners… the evil daring to reach out… the man who has killed many with his hand and thousands more with his orders.

And he had his hands on Kairi's shoulders.

What was Xion going to tell me?

What the hell was going on?

"Ah Sora, just the person we were looking for, where is your brother? I thought we were all going to watch these games together," He said so nonchalantly about the Struggle. My stomach clenched tight, it was taking everything I had to not to strangle him right now.

It was Xion who answered him though, "Your majesty, Roxas was requested by another Organization member for help on a special mission, he told me to stay here and watch over things."

Dracon looked over at her, flashing his winning smile, "Ah the beautiful Xion, I didn't recognize you without your hood. I trust you are adjusting well to the organization? And how do you know young Sora here?"

She smiled back at him, "I am adjusting quite well sir, they said they have been very impressed with my abilities, as for Sora… well he helped me out of a difficult situation with a guy who wouldn't take no for an answer." She finished by giving me a wink, to which I responded with a small chuckle. I could see Kairi clenching her fist at this, I remembered that I never really had time to tell her about Xion, was she really jealous? I brushed it off, her and I had a lot to talk about when we had some time alone, seemed like there were things we were keeping from each other, and with the whole rebellion thing going on it can be dangerous to not trust someone you are so close to…

"Sora? Sora," I snapped back to reality as Xion shook me a little, grabbing my arm, "Dracon is escorting us to the seats." This didn't help Kairi's jealousy; I could practically feel the daggers that were flying from her eyes at Xion. I looked at Dracon as he put his arm around Kairi.

"Sora I wasn't aware you were currently dating, I have been dying to introduce you to this young lady," he said pulling Kairi to the front of the conversation, "this is my daughter, Kairi."

Everything started spinning, my entire body became weak. I could run for miles being chased by gangsters, I can fight thugs twice my size… but this…

This was too much.

My girlfriend, the girl I was falling in love with, was the daughter of my greatest enemy…

* * *

**Whoa I know right? Hopefully some of you were surprised by this, but yeah this is just a taste for all to come soon. Review! I'll be answering them in the next chapter. I have a lot of ideas, things will be getting crazy soon.**

**KtheHABIT**


	20. Chapter 20 Sorry You're Not a Winner

**Hey there peeps, another chapter knocked out. Whenever I write I get so many more ideas for the story. This chapter was draining to write, thinking of a battle is a lot tougher then I thought, but honestly I am glad this one is done. Every chapter gets closer to Volume II which I am extremely excited about.**

* * *

I was dumbstruck… Kairi was possibly the second biggest liar I knew… the first being the source of the lie.

Her Father…

The very image of all things wrong in my life, in the life of everyone in New Destiny, is my girlfriend's Dad… What the hell is going on? I began to feel extremely light headed and dizzy. I couldn't breath; it felt like I had been punched in the stomach.

"Get it together," I heard Xion whisper to me as she gave me a small nudge towards Kairi.

I put on a fake smile and looked at Dracon, "Oh I'm not dating anyone at the moment sir," I say, then motion towards Xion, "Like she said, we are just old friends, help her out once," I then look at Kairi, "So this is your beautiful daughter? Hello, my name is Sora Prince, it is a pleasure to meet you," I finish with a small bow."

"Kairi," She responds, Kairi seems a little bit happier to know that there is nothing between me and Xion, I bitterly laugh to myself about this, as if I am the one that can't be trusted, she gives a small bow back towards me, I have to admit though, despite the bomb that was just dropped on me I still think Kairi looks amazing.

"So would you like to be my escort?" Kairi says to me, giving me that smile that would usually melt my heart, but things have change. I need to keep her at a distance now, she lied to me once, I don't know if I can trust her.

I force a smile back to her and hold out my hand, "Of course, it would be my honor," she grabs my hand and we begin to follow a Dracon who is escorting Xion, and Riku who is escorting and talking with Namine. I watch my brother whispers something to her and they both laugh at it. I clench my free hand at the display in front of me. I still needed to talk with Riku about what had happened between him and Namine.

A voice breaks into my thoughts, "It's possible to fall for two guys."

I turn to Kairi, who is also staring at Namine and Riku, "It has never happened to me, but it is still possible," she says. Turning to look at me, "look Sora I am sorry I didn't tell-"

"Save it," I interrupt, my voice dark, surprising her, and even myself, "I don't wasn't to hear anything you have to say, you lied about… about that," I said motioning towards Dracon, "I don't know what is even real about you Kairi." I stopped, I couldn't even think anymore. Everything was blurry as we walked through the crowd, escorted by armed guards.

"Sora, listen to me," she said squeezing the hand of mine she was still holding, "I know I fucked up. I know I should have told you everything, but would you have still talked to me if you had known about this?"

"No," I admitted, "but I wouldn't have been hurt like this either. I trusted you with everything about my life, and you couldn't trust me with this."

Kairi grew silent at that. We walked for a bit longer finally able to see our seats, "I never lied about anything else, everything I told you, and everything we talked about, even me saying I love you, that was all true. The only thing I didn't tell you was who my father is."

It was my turn to get silent. I thought for a while about what she said, finally responding, "Love requires trust Kairi. I am really sorry, I love you so much, but we are through," I could see the tears in her eyes, she was heartbroken, but so was I.

I couldn't take it, walking with her, holding hands like everything was alright, but it wasn't. Being around her was intoxicating, I felt like I was breathing in some sort of poison, something I definitely did not need while in a tournament for the future of a district, no the whole New Destiny. I turned around and pulled myself out of Kairi's clinging hand, attempting to walk back to the hotel, when a strong arm grabbed my shoulder. I was turned around to face my brother. Riku.

He turned to a tear filled Kairi, "Go talk with Namine, Sora and I have some things to discuss," she left to walk to Namine when Riku put his arm over my shoulder forcing me to walk forward with him towards the seats that Dracon and Xion had already reached, "Look Sora I know this may be tough, a lot that didn't need to be on your mind but you have to get it together. Forget about Kairi for the moment, you cannot blow this."

I shrugged off his arm angrily, "What the hell do you know about what is going on with me? Huh Riku, you just deal with money. You don't put your life out here, I was almost killed last fight," I hissed at him," You are to busy making eyes at our brother's girlfriend while he is off in danger as well," Riku's eyes registered in shock at my statement, he looked down as we walked, remaining silent, "Nothing clever to say to that?" I continued, I was on a roll, I wasn't about to stop now, "I have taken this all with a grin, but you know what Riku, this is difficult. I just lost the girl of my dreams, I can't see my brother, I am spending every other night being chased and beaten up, and while I am out there you stay behind a fucking desk doing paperwork safe and sound so you can think about how next you will being trying to steal Namine and-"

"That. Is. Enough." Riku said, interrupting me, whispering, "You think this is how I wanted it? You think that you are the only one who is in danger Sora? I sit at that desk every day working on work for an enormous company, moving around funds or a rebellion, a rebellion against our government Sora. I will be killed the moment this comes out, but I choose to tough it out because I believe in what we are doing. I believe in you."

I lowered my eyes to look at my shoes at this point, maybe I had been too hasty in my words.

Riku continued on, "And yes, I am falling for Namine. I don't know how it happened but it did, but that is way beside the point. I am at my desk all day covering for you, waiting for messages from Roxas, and from Hayner, trying to put together what will go from this point. And do you know what I do at night? Sora?" I looked up at my name, "I go out like we used to, I still am doing my thing, as Dark. And I put up stuff for Keys, confuse them to think that he is in both places."

I smiled, I guess everything with Kairi and the tournament was screwing up my thinking. Riku had his flaws, like everyone else, but he was just as involved in the danger as I am.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," I apologized to my older brother.

"Hey don't worry about it, we all have a lot on our minds, never be afraid to come to me to talk about it."

I nodded, "Thanks."

Riku gave a small nod back, "Anytime, but as for the whole Namine thing, I want you to know things will be figured out, but I need you to know why you are here. Dracon, and in fact a few other higher ups are in fact getting suspicious of your absences from the social scene. You are going to need to split your time more into the Downtown district. That's why you were specifically asked by Dracon to be here, he needs proof that you aren't Keys, then you will go, I know how sick you have been," he finished with a wink, "and don't blame Kairi, I understand why she did what she did. Don't be too harsh on her."

I nodded.

He seemed to be satisfied, he walked up to where Namine and Kairi were and tapped Kairi on the shoulder, moving his head in my direction. She nodded to him and walked back up to me.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey," I said back, I grabbed her hand as we took the lift up to our seats, "I am sorry for what I said to you. I know I was mean… I- I still don't think we can be together right now, I need to learn to trust you again. But just know I will always love you."

Kairi nodded at this, "I will earn it back Sora, I promise."

We both smiled at this, and turned to the arena, Riku looked over at our held hands and smiled.

Dracon handed me a drink, as he walked up to us, "It's a Jack and Coke boy, drink up."

I gave him a smile, "Sorry sir, I have been sick lately as well as today. I don't think I am up to drink."

He gave me a nod and patted me on the back, "Yes Riku said you had been under the weather a bit lately, well I'm sorry to hear about that, let's just enjoy the next match. I think that menace Keys is up next, how I hope he will die," his mask of confidence began to drop. I could see how angry he was with the me that he wasn't aware was me… makes sense?

"Um yes, he is quite a handful, he has caused a lot of trouble for you as well as for us. I am wondering what you have planned in order to capture him?" I said watching as the announcer began riling up the crowd for the second "Keys" fight. I hope Roxas gets there soon, it's making me nervous to not be the one to control Key's fate. I also can't help but feel as if I am cheating by having Roxas fight one for me. I shake my head to focus, when I realize Dracon is telling me what he is planning on doing about Keys.

"Well obviously I can't intervene in the tournament or there would be an uprising, and once that happens in one district then it will happen in the others, so I m letting the Struggle play out, after which if he wins I will have Hartless come after him," Dracon says with a smirk.

"What if he goes to the other districts?" I ask, curious on how he plans to handle my movements.

"It will only be a matter of time before the Heartless catch him, only thing I am worried about is who will lead this District if Seifer is beaten. I need a leader I can control."

This comment worried me, "And if it isn't a leader you can control," I asked, afraid of the answer.

Dracon gave a smile, "Then they will be taken care of in due time."

I noticed that the crowd was starting to

"-AND ON THIS SIDE THE ONE, THE ONLY, KEYS!"

The crowd once again went wild, I grinned to myself as Dracon went back to his seat, frowning at the crowd's love of his biggest enemy.

Looks like my conversation had cost my chance to see Roxas' opponent's introduction. According to the personal screen located on my armrest, it seemed that his name was Kandon Listor, a small knifes expert as well as hand-to-hand fighter. I was shocked as I watched "Keys" walked into the arena. Roxas had done an amazing job looking like me, he had dyed his hair and spiked it to look like mine. I could barely tell the difference myself. It felt weird to see someone else wearing my mask. I mean I have two identities, and someone else was wearing one of them. Kairi grabbed my hand, I looked at her surprised, "That is crazy how much he looks like you," she said giving me a small and squeezed my hand.

I nodded numbly, damn it feels good to hold her hand, but I need to distance us, at least till I can trust her again. I pull my hand out of hers and stand up, "Yeah, it is. Sorry I am going to go talk to Riku."

I walk up to Riku, who was standing next to a miniature bar, I gave out a large sigh, "Man it is tough to be around her right now."

Riku gave me a small pat on the shoulder, "Don't worry about it man, you and her will get through this."

I rubbed my hands through my hair, "Yeah I guess you're right it's just-"

"AND GO!" the announcer's voice boomed through the streets.

With that the fight started immediately. Kandon threw four small knives right a Roxas, who moved left avoiding three and catching the last one. There was a small sizzling sound as the knives were about to hit the crowd. They became ash and fell to the ground.

Riku noticed my interest in the knives that were off target and nudge my shoulder, "You see the vaporize force field don't you? I powers up at the beginning of each fight, and powers down after them. It keeps the crowd from being hurt, as you just saw, and it keeps the crowd from interfering with the fight. It's not right off the arena, it starts up a bit off, but still between the people and the arena, it can also be used as a powerful weapon, I have heard of many being thrown directly into it. They are extremely hard to maintain, and even more expensive to create, the only other person I know who had one is Dracon himself."

I nodded, force field, so that's how they kept everything contained.

Roxas was still dodging knives without a problem. Which was causing Kandon to get mad. He began running up with knives in both of his hands, he swiped at Roxas with his right hand causing Roxas to dodge to Kandon's left. Roxas took a step back and sent a roundhouse kick to Kandon's hand knocking the knife away. Kandon yelled angrily. As I watched I couldn't help but grin, I knew Roxas was smiling under the mask.

Riku nudged me in the arm, "He knows he has this in the bag."

I nodded in agreement, "Hell yeah he does."

Back in the fight, Kandon had switched the knife, which was still in his left hand, to his right. He seemed to favor his right. I could tell Roxas figured that out too because he began circling towards Kandon's left throwing off Kandon's balance. Kandon swung at him with the right, overreaching, causing him the blow to be slower. Roxas moved in and grabbed his arm, he pushed up at the elbow causing Kandon to yell out in pain and drop the knife. Roxas, still holding Kandon's arm, need him in the stomach and elbowed him in the back of the head causing him to fall flat on the ground. Roxas turned to the knife and kicked it off the edge, he then turned and kicked Kandon in the ribs. Roxas could clearly end this fight at any point, why was he prolonging it? I turned to see Riku watching the fight with a grim expression on his face, he was worried about how Roxas was approaching this as well. just then Roxas picked up his opponent by his shirt and pushed Kandon towards the center of the ring, making him fall once again. The crowd was going wild at the show of domination Roxas was giving.

Xion quickly walked up to Riku and me, whispering quickly, "He is worrying me. This is what I was talking about before, the organization is getting to him. He is starting to share their enjoyment of suffering."

"Don't worry," I whispered, trying to calm her. "This is Roxas, he will snap out of it."

As I said this Kandon began to regain his footing, with Roxas walking slowly towards him, looking menacing. Kandon got up and charged at Roxas with both fists ready, but Roxas was faster. He stepped in towards his attacker knocking both arms away easily and head butting him in the face with extremely hard mask. Kandon stumbled backwards completely disoriented from the hit in the face. I had to hand it to Kandon, most can't take that sort of hit and stay on their feet. Kandon wiped the blood from his now cut forehead and charged towards Roxas again. Roxas looked over to where we were seating, he was going to kill him. I could tell. He held the knife he caught earlier in the fight ready.

I shook my head, "Don't do it."

As if he had heard my voice, Roxas switched up his stance and snapped into action, throwing the knife he had taken at the beginning into Kandon's foot, causing Kandon to scream in pain and crash into the ground. Roxas walked up and grabbed Kandon's, now hurt, foot dragging him to the edge. He finally pulled my sword out and swung it downward. I heard Namine's gasp from where she was seated. I could tell it wasn't a cut to kill.

Kandon's shirt was cut open, a TTDC tattoo showing on his chest. Roxas shook his head, causing the entire audience to cheer. He swung my sword once again, causing a cut to appear across the tattoo and kick Kandon off the edge.

"KEYS WINS AGAIN!"

I shook my head, that isn't how I do things. Roxas was changing, that much was sure. I was going to have to talk to him about this when we switched back off.

"So what did you think about the fight son?" a clearly irritated Dracon asked me as he walked up to the bar.

"Not much sir, I expected more out of Keys' opponent to be honest, I mean he claimed to be a knives expert but carried only a handful of knives, and his hand to hand skills left much to be desired."

Dracon laughed at my critique, I wasn't sure if it was in agreement or if he was mocking me, but I smiled along, "Ah yes you are right boy, he fared much better in this one then the last." His statement seemed to come with a sort of edge, was he trying to bait me into defending my first fight?

I decide to not defend myself, Keys is not me right now, "Seems so, he much be finding his comfort level on this sort of fighting plain."

Dracon was about to talk more on the subject when Riku stepped in, "Hey Sora how are you feeling, I saw you holding your stomach a bit earlier, are you ready to go back to the hotel?"

I caught on immediately, we needed to talk to Roxas, "Yeah I'm ready, let me say goodbye Kairi," I turned to Dracon, "You have an amazing daughter, very beautiful as well."

He nodded looking towards Kairi, who was talking to Namine, "Yes, she is, she looks like her mother. She is very independent, I rarely see her. This is the first time I saw her in months," he said, I could see a sort of sadness in his eyes, it was as if he almost… human. I wanted to feel bad for him, but it is hard to feel bad for the person who gave out the order to kill your parents…

"Well cherish her, I will see you soon sir," I walked away from him to where Kairi was sitting.

"Hey," I said quietly.

She turned to me with that smile I love, "Hey Sor."

"Umm yeah I'm out. I have to go," I say standing awkwardly, "I will see you after the Struggle, wait for me at my place Downtown the day after. So we can talk."

She nodded, "Be safe, and win. Love you."

"Thanks, I love you too," I said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking with Riku to the stairs to leave the platform.

Dracon caught up to us, "Hey Sora, don't hurt her. She deserves the best."

I looked into the older man's eyes and in that second I knew…

That was probably going to be the only thing I will do for him…

Because no matter how much I couldn't trust Kairi right now, I knew I loved her, and I will always take care of her, I would just take a little time.

I nodded and walked over to Riku, and we left, I walked silently all the way back to the hotel, and into the elevator. The first word I spoke was when the elevator started going up.

"Riku."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I was too hasty in breaking up with Kairi?"

"I think you did what felt best at the moment, but you did get quite a shock today. Give it some time, you two are good for each other, she keeps you from acting stupid, and you keep her from doing the same. The way you worry about each other balances out perfectly."

I sighed as I thought about what he said. He was right of course, nobody worried about me like she did, she knew my limits, but damn this was a lot to deal with.

Riku shifted uncomfortably, he was getting ready to ask something, "Sora?"

Knew it.

"Sup?"

"On a scale from one to ten how bad was it that me and Namine kissed?"

"Nine."

"Damn it."

"Yeah you really fucked up."

"I know," and with that Riku was silent. The rest of the ride was uneventful, once we reached Roxas' penthouse to see him dressing in a suit, his hair still brown.

"Whoa, you two look the same," Riku said, walking in after me, and he was right. I was like looking into the mirror.

"Yeah, that goes along with the whole twins thing genius," Roxas replied putting the coat on.

I frowned as I thought about the fight, "What the hell was all that earlier Roxas?"

"With what?" he replied nonchalantly as he checked himself in the mirror.

"You know what I am talking about," I said grabbing his arm to face me, "that was brutal out there. I don't fight like that, you were about to kill him."

He shrugged off my arm and looked me in the eyes calmly, "Well I didn't, he should feel lucky about that, and maybe he will think about how it feels to be hopeless next time he shakes down a family for their money. Plus the crowd seemed to love it."

"Because you were beating him for no reason, they were cheering like animals, I know you saw how I looked at you. You were going to kill him," I said grabbing his shirt, "I don't kill people."

Roxas pushed me off, "Well you are going to have to learn how to Sora. Do you think overthrowing a government is done by wishing? No! You will fight, and you will have to kill. In fact I guarantee that the only way you are going to be able to beat Seifer is by killing him. Grow up Sora. We are starting a rebellion, not a peace movement. I wish is was that easy too, but it isn't. I have had to kill before and I will have to again, but unlike you I realize this is a necessary sacrifice for the greater good. So before you judge me for raising my sword to a stupid thug, think about who that thug will kill if let go easily." After his speech he began walking away.

"I don't care if you raise your sword Roxas," I said softly, he really was changing, "but that wasn't your sword you raised, that was mine. And I don't kill people."

Roxas didn't turn around, "You are going to have to… Hope you are ready for it. Come on Riku, the limo is waiting, they think Sora is going, so we have to pretend he is."

Riku looked between us, and shook his head, "Yeah you go ahead, I will catch up with you in a bit," Roxas nodded and walked out, Riku turned to me, "He is right about some things. You can't expect to get through all of this without killing, we all wish you could... but it's impossible."

I shook my head at this, "You guys are wrong, we don't have to kill everyone in our way. If we do then we become like Dracon."

Riku sighed and put his hands on my shoulders so we could look eye to eye, "Sora, there will be a point where you realize that when being a leader, sometimes you have to do the toughest things."

I looked down, I couldn't look him in the eyes anymore. I stayed quiet.

Riku let go of me and walked over to the couch grabbed my mask, which was laying on top of the rest of my clothes, "Here," he said walking up and handing it to me, "you have a tournament to win," he said giving me a grin, "I remember the days where you just wore a bandana," we shared a laugh at the memory of us in our bandanas, then Riku became serious, "Be safe out there. I'll talk to Roxas in a bit. He probably has a lot he is going through as well."

He gave me a hug, something we haven't really done in a while, and walked towards the door.

As he walked out I changed into my street clothes and put my old bandana on under my mask. It was in the pack of that Roxas had given me earlier, Riku must have packed it. Finding it plus Riku's speech made me remember about the old days, and I was going to need all the luck I could get. I slicked my hair and put my sword on my back. I walked out of the room and took the stairs down, sliding on the rails most of the way. After the unnecessarily long stairway was conquered I took a back maintenance door out of the hotel and slipped into the crowd, dropping the pack, it had almost nothing of use in it. I was ignored as I made my way to the podium, they were so engrossed in the fight Hayner was having that they paid me no attention. I walked through to the guards, the looked at me and deactivated the field around the contestants and I walked back up onto the stage. Hayner easily won his fight by throwing his opponent off the stage when they had charged at him. There were fifteen more opponents left. And I was going to be up once again.

He walked past me, giving me a thumbs up, "Good luck man, I know you are going to beat him.

I stepped up on the stage and embraced the sound of the crowd, these were the people I swore to help, to protect. Roxas had set the crowd off with his theatrics, cutting his Kandon in the last "Keys" fight, so I had to do better.

"AND NEXT IS ANOTHER FIGHT FROM KEYSSSS"

The announcer's words made the crowd roar and swell to the front. I turned and waved at everyone. The frenzied crowd jumping and cheering for the people's hero… me.

"You want theatrics, Roxas?" I whispered to myself, "I know you are watching this."

I unsheathed my sword and showed it around then walked to my corner and stabbed it straight into the ground causing it to stick.

"OH MY LOOKS AS IF KEYS HAS DECIDED TO GO THIS FIGHT WITHOUT ANY WEAPON, GUTSY MOVE"

I didn't think it was possible but the crowd became even louder, all chanting "GO KEYS GO" in unison.

I grinned, ha if that set them off, then they are going to love this. I took off my mask and set it on top of the sword. Everyone gasped and got quiet, here was Keys, in just a bandana covering his face. I put my hood up, and waited for the opponent. The announcer just as speechless, stumbled to introduce them.

"AHEM YES, WELL UP IS THE SECOND IN COMMAND OF THE LEADERS OF OUR GREAT DISTRICT, IT'S THE ONE THE ONLY FUU CRESCENT"

The crowd stayed quiet as my opponent walked up onto the platform. A young girl, the only one left, pulled her weapon out from behind her, chakram. She spun them and stopped them as she set herself into a fighting stance.

I clenched my fists and spread my feet, picking a stance well.

"ANDDDDD FIGHT"

I ran towards her as she threw one of the chakram at me, I rolled left dodging and then continued to run at her, she seemed to be using the chakram on the right, the one she threw, as her offensive one, it must be a full blade, she had a metal glove on her right hand, it had also seemed smaller then the one she was still holding on the left for defense. The left one also seemed to be bladed only on the sharp spikes. She swung at me as a finally reached her, I blocked by grabbing on the middle points between the deadly spikes. As I blocked, I saw her grin, she pressed a trigger on the part she was holding. The spikes suddenly extended, one right towards my face. I let go of her weapon and dropped, just as a spike pierced the air where my head had just been. I rolled away as she swung the extended spiked chakram where I had dropped. She pressed the trigger again and the spikes retracted.

I kept my distance and circled to her left, she stopped and held out her hand towards me. The glove glowing blue, I tensed up, ready for something to shoot at me. I suddenly heard a hissing sound behind me, I rolled again as the first chakram sailed from behind me back to her hand. I had almost died there, it would have definitely taken my head if I was any slower, she was definitely one of the most deadly people I had ever faced.

She caught the weapon expertly in the gloved hand, as soon as she caught it she spun and turned it into another throw, it coming low to my feet, as she threw it she started to run at me. She clinched her hand right hand and held it out, it turning blue again. So that's how she does it, when she clenches her hand it activates a magnetic charge bringing it back. I smiled at my new discovery.

I turned and ran away from her throw towards the edge, I jumped right when it went to cut my feet, and watched as it flew a few more feet then began to slow in midair and come back towards me. I jumped over it and rolled forward, coming out of the roll just at the edge, I turned to make sure she had followed me. She had, and was spinning to go for another throw. I smiled, this is where I even the match. I ran forward as she threw the bladed chakram once again. I jumped, easily avoiding it once again, she ran towards me the glove blue and her left hand ready to swing, she swings at me and presses the trigger as she swings closing our the distance between me and her blade. I duck low to avoid the swing. She does a half spin and comes out with her right hand ready to catch the blade…

It doesn't come…

Of course it won't, this is where my plan came together. She was way to perfectly timed of a fighter. Throw off her timing and she won't stand a chance. All I did was draw her to the edge and make her throw her chakram into the force field, it would burn up and she will be left without it. That is why I had to figure out how far she threw it, and get closer to the edge.

I move in as she realizes that her trusted weapon is in fact not coming, and quickly slide past her. She is to focused on her missing blade to react fast enough as I kick out her left chakram from her hand and send it spinning away.

She rolls back and as soon as her feet catch she lunges at me, trying to punch me with the gloved metal hand, I catch her and turn around, using her arm as a pivot and throw her. I see her face as she sails over me, a look of calm, she knows she has lost, and with that she falls…

Right off the arena.

"KEYS HAS DONE IT AGAIN"

That I had. I was almost done. I walk up to my sword, my mask still balanced on top and take it out of the ground. I take my hood off and throw on my mask, I hold my sword up in the sky,

The crowd goes insane, they once again begin their chant of my name. I smile under my mask…

* * *

**So there we go, pretty good fight I think. Force fields FTW, ummm just a little not, other stories... maybe check em out. Should have a new chapter up for ENL soon, soooo look out for that. Read, Review, and be happy.**

**KtheHABIT**


End file.
